Secretly In Love
by WolfieANNE
Summary: AU: Maybe falling in love with my teacher, Gray Fullbuster, wasn't such a bad idea. But how far will I go to defend my love for him when problems always rise? GrayxLucy. Summary changed. COMPLETE
1. Meeting You

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting You**

**WolfieANNE: **Hey guys, it's me again! Okay, I just thought of this idea, I never really thought I would make a story like this, but trust me, I'll try to make this story great! Anyways, please go easy on me, because if I made some mistakes, I really apologize, so please give some time! Once I really get into this story, I promise I'll make it really good for your liking. Anyways, I thought of this because my classmate fell in love, or either, has a crush on my teacher, but I never really planned on making this as a story, I just dreamed of it! Yes, I dreamed of it! And it was epic! But so sad I woke up before the finale. So, moving on to the story!

**Summary: **AU: I fell in love with my Math and Home Ec teacher. I know he'll never love me and he'll only treat me as a student so I kept my love for him as a secret. Just when I thought I had no chance, why is it that we get closer and closer to each other everyday?

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story and some other characters.._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

I sighed, another school year here at Fairy Tail Academy. Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm sixteen years old and I'm a junior. I groaned as I sat up on my bed, making the notebooks bounce, I jumped off the bed, stumbling a little, I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I ran downstairs and saw my mother cooking breakfast. "Dear, wear your uniform! Not that bathrobe!" mama scolded, I laughed, "Yes, mama."

I went up stairs and wore my uniform. The uniform has a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a black blazer with white linings and a red checkered plaid skirt. I wore my white mid-thigh socks and my shoes. I also fixed my red and gold stripes tie. Huh, I used to wear a green and gold tie since I was a Sophomore last year, I guess I'm not used to it.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran downstairs. "Clip your hair," mama said, I groaned, "Can you do it? Please?"

"Fine."

Today is the start of a new school year, another year with my friends. Mama clipped some of my hair to the side.

"There, now don't be late for school. Hurry now!" mama yelled, I nodded and went out the door. "Okay," I said and walked towards my school.

I walked on the sidewalk, and I saw my friend, Levy McGarden. "Levy-chan!" I yelled, she turned around and smiled, "Lu-chan!"

We walked to school together. "How was your vacation?" I asked, she smiled. "It went great, how about you?" she asked, I shrugged. "Went well I guess. My father was too busy for me so I just enjoyed myself without him," I said. I spent my vacation in my father's hometown, but he was too busy to spend time with me.

"Oh.." Levy said, I nodded.

Then we saw Natsu Dragneel, my other friend. He was fixing his scarf around his neck. "Natsu!" Levy yelled, I smiled. "Levy! Luce! Yo!" he said and walked with us, I grinned. "How was your vacation?" he asked, we shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"I had trouble finding Happy, he suddenly disappeared while I was in Hargeon!" Natsu said, I sweat dropped. Happy was Natsu's talking cat, it had blue fur, surprisingly.

"Oh my gosh! Did you find him?" Levy asked, Natsu nodded. "I found him in a fish shop," he said, I giggled, "Happy is a cat after all."

"Yea," Natsu said.

"My mother and I went to see the mountains, they were pretty steep, I got a wound on my leg, but it's healing," Levy said, I frowned. "Is it big?" I asked, she shook her head.

"That's good."

"I lost my wallet when I was on my vacation, a nasty guy stole it," I said with disgust. I was out for shopping when this guy stole my wallet, I was lucky I had my ATM Card or else I would have been in big trouble. Then I had to call the police after paying for my items, so I got my wallet back.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Natsu said, I giggled, "I already called the police."

"Erza will surely kill us if we're late, let's hurry up!" Levy yelled. I looked at my watch and gasped, then we all ran. We reached the school, panting. "I swear... Erza is the only reason I get tired in the morning," I said, gasping for air, Levy nodded, "I agree."

"Let's go, the bell will ring soon," I said, Natsu and Levy nodded. We grabbed the books we need and went our separate ways, since I have Math. Natsu has Literature while Levy has PE. I went to the second floor and entered my class. I sat on my seat, next to a window and dropped my bag, I sighed in relief. "You look tired," I heard someone say, I turned my head to see another friend of mine, Lisanna Strauss.

"I am tired, we had to run to get here because we don't want to be late and get scolded by Erza," I said, she laughed. "I get that point. I heard we're having a new teacher," she said, I raised a brow. "Really?" I asked, she nodded. "I heard his teaching Math and Home Economics," she said, I nodded, I had those classes.

"I hope he's not lazy like our previous teacher."

"I agree with you on that, Lucy."

"How was your vacation?" I asked, she grinned. "It went great! We visited a lot of places in the Philippines! We went to this cool cave called Puerto Prinsesa and a lot more. I also visited the Pagsanhan Falls and I went to the Luneta Park. Then we went to Boracay, the sand was white! Everything was so pretty!" Lisanna said, cupping her cheeks as she talked, I giggled.

"What else?" I asked, she grinned again.

"We also went to the Mall of Asia, it was huge! I also went to the Manila Ocean Park, I swear, you'll fall in love with the fishes!" Lisanna squealed, I laughed, "I'm sure I won't. I'm not an animal."

"Haha, very funny. I was saying it like liking the fishes for it's beauty."

"You should have explained it then," I said and giggled, she laughed.

"I guess you've got a point."

I leaned back on my chair, we waited for our teacher to come. Then, the door slid open and in came a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, black pants and shoes. He was holding two books, he closed the door and walked to the front. He carefully dropped the books on his desk and looked up.

"He's handsome," Lisanna whispered, I nodded, speechless.

"Hey, I'm your new teacher. I'm Gray Fullbuster," he said, I raised a brow, he looked young. I wonder how old is he?

A girl raised her hand. "Yes?" he said, the girl stood up. "U-Uhmm.. may I ask, how old are you?" she asked, Gray-sensei smiled. "I'm 20 years old," he said, the girl gasped. 20? isn't that too young?

Lisanna stood up, but of course, she raised her hand first. "Aren't you a little too young to teach, sensei?" she asked, Gray chuckled, "I know that, but I finished my College early so, here I am."

"Okay, I want each and one of you to introduce yourself, let's start with the first line," he said, I smiled. That's great, I'm far off in the fourth row so it will take some time before it's my turn.

Then they started introducing themselves, the flirty girls, seduced him but he ignored them. The guys, bumped fists with him.

"Next."

I looked up, he was looking at me. I stood up, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm sixteen years old. My birthday is on July 1. I grew up here in Japan but my father is in America right now, so I live with my mother."

He blinked then smiled, "Thank you for being honest. I had a feeling some were lying."

I stifled a laugh and smiled. "No problem," I said and sat down. Some were lying, I mean, who owns a country? I heard one, she said she owned an ocean with her family casting a party, covering most of it, come on, is that even possible? And one more thing, is there a possibility that half of the girls' birthday here in class is today? Or do they just want to spend time with him? Well, too bad, sensei can see through them.

"Please flip your book to page 134," he said, I flipped my book and started reading the questions.

AFTER CLASS

I sighed and went out of the classroom, but Gray-sensei stopped me. "Lucy-san? Can you come her for a sec?" he asked, I nodded and walked over to him, he was reading my essay.

"The essay is written so properly, as if you know the feeling. May I ask if you happen to have a friend who sacrificed himself just for you?" he asked, I stayed silent. My friend, Luciana, protected me from that fire five years ago. "Yes, I do have one. Why?" I asked, I don't like talking about it. "Nothing, good job. See you at Home Ec," he said, I nodded and left for Lunch.

I walked to the Cafeteria and went to sit on my usual table, with the gang. "Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said, I smiled. "Hey!" I said happily, I sat down beside Levy and Mira. Mirajane Strauss, older sister of Lisanna. She's a senior and she will be graduating soon. "Hello Lucy," she said, I smiled, "Hi Mira-chan."

"So, did you guys meet the new teacher?" Lisanna asked and winked at me, I felt myself blush. "What? There's a new teacher?" Natsu said, I nodded. "You'll meet him at either Math or Home Ec," I said, Bisca grinned, "Blushing are we? Did something happen?"

Bisca Mulan, she came from the West. I shook my head, "Nothing at all. He just complimented me for doing a good job on writing an essay that was based from experience. I don't get it though, it wasn't even related to what we were learning," I said, Erza cleared her throat.

"I believe that the teachers always make us do essays like that on the first day of school, I can't believe you forgot, Lucy."

I blinked and smacked my forehead. "I forgot, I also made an essay about my life last year at Math time..." I mumbled, they laughed, "That's Lucy for you!"

Erza Scarlet, a friend of mine, she's really strict and scary, but she can be kind. "What's the teacher's name?" Levy asked, Lisanna grinned. "Gray Fullbuster, he's just 20 years old, pretty young huh?" Lisanna said, they gasped and nodded. "He said he finished College early," I said, eating my lunch.

"I guess that explains it," Jellal said. Jellal Fernandez, a friend of Erza, who became our friend too. He has a tattoo under his right eye, he's also very close to Erza, too close. We heard giggles and we looked at the cafeteria door, there was Gray-sensei, chatting with our other teacher, Gildarts-sensei, and they were both ignoring the girls. Gray-sensei sat with Gildarts-sensei and they began to eat.

"He does look handsome," Cana Alberona said, she's always drunk, but be careful, if you take away her beer, she'll kill you. "He sure is," Levy said, she had hearts in her eyes, I sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me.. you guys are already his fans?" Erza said, I sighed, thank goodness Erza is here. "He is handsome though," she added. I felt as if a thousand blocks fell on my head. Jellal laughed at my expression and I groaned, "Jeez, thanks for laughing at me."

"You're welcome."

I smacked his head and he groaned in pain, "I was joking!"

"I'm glad that you haven't fallen in love with him, my dear Lucy," I heard, I shuddered. Loke Celestial, an annoying, playboy who wears tinted glasses. "Shut up or else you'll never see the light of day," I threatened, he froze. "Sometimes you can be like Erza. But no matter what! I will love you with all of my heart!" he said, I shuddered, "No thank you, go flirt with someone else."

"Aww, come on! I would love to date you!" Loke said, I groaned and continued eating, "I said no!"

"Loke, don't bother her," Erza scolded. "Why do you keep flirting with me?" I asked, irritated, he smirked. "It's not my fault I fell for you, you tripped me!" he said, I almost felt like vomiting.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" I yelled, irritated, Levy and Lisanna giggled. "That's a man!" Elfman Strauss said, brother of Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss.

"I'm a girl!" I complained and finished my food, then Loke started to flirt with me again. "Are you tired? Because you have been running through my mind all day," he said. "I told you to stop!" I yelled, Erza couldn't handle him today, I wonder why? He smirked and grabbed my wrists, "But.. Lucy, my dear, I won't stop until-"

"Can you please let her go? You're harassing a girl and you're really noisy, you're attracting attention."

We all turned to see Gray-sensei in front of our table, he had his hands on his pockets and he looked like he was about to leave for next class. Loke tsked and let me go, I rubbed my wrists. "Are you alright?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "Thank you sensei," I said, Gray-sensei nodded, "No problem. Hurry up, you don't want to be late for next class, do you?" he teased, I blinked, who knew he had this kind of attitude?

After that, he left the cafeteria and I was left staring into space.

I heard squeals and I turned around to see Levy and Mira holding hands with each other, squealing. "Did you see that? Love is blooming!" Mira chimed, I felt my brow twitch, "W-What? Impossible! He's a teacher!"

"Is there a law that says student and teacher cannot fall in love?" Jellal said, I shook my head. "But still, he's four years older than me, it's worthless, although I don't like him in that sort of way," I said, Erza smiled. "Anything is possible with love. Age is just a number," she said, I groaned, "Not you too..."

"Let's go or else we'll be late for class," Natsu said, wow, I'm surprised he actually doesn't want to be late. "I'll skip anyway..." he said. I take that back...

I walked to my class, I yawned, I suddenly felt really sleepy. I had Home Economics next. I entered the classroom and went to a desk, I had Levy as my classmate since we both have this class for second period. "Lu-chan!" she chimed, I smiled and walked to her side. I sat on a stool and waited for our teacher to come. "I wonder what we'll cook?" Levy asked, I giggled, "I hope it's cookies.." and I yawned.

"I prefer pancakes," Levy said, I laughed, "Because it's easy..."

"SHUT IT!"

Then Gray-sensei went in and we blinked. He walked to his desk, "Today we are making cookies..." he said, I cheered and Levy sulked. "Just mix the ingredients, I'm sure you'll be able to do it," he said, I then started to make the dough for the cookies.

(A little later...)

I smiled as I opened the oven, I was wearing mittens, I slowly took the tray and then closed the oven. I carefully placed them on a plate, making it look neat. Gray-sensei passed by my table and he smelled my cookies, "They smell good. Can I have a taste?" he asked, I nodded and he grabbed one. He took a bite, he smiled.

"It taste great, I like the way how it's not too hard, it's a little soft but I like it that way. Good job Lucy-san."

I felt Levy budge me, I looked at her, she had this teasing look and I stepped on her foot. "Ow!" she yelled, I giggled and Gray-sensei laughed, "Levy-san, your cookies will get burned if you don't take them out of the oven."

I laughed as Levy blushed and nodded, she went to get the cookies but forgot her mittens, I laughed harder and she stepped on my foot for payback, it was weak though, since she was too embarrassed.

"Classes are over! Hurry up and grab your things for your next class!" Gray-sensei said and grabbed his books. I grabbed my shoulder bag and approached him, "Can I help with the books?"

He blinked at me then smiled, "Sure you can, thank you."

I smiled and nodded, then I took half of the cooking books, which were about three books but they were heavy and thick. I followed him and he went in the Faculty room, I followed him in and carefully placed the books on his desks. "Thanks for helping me out Lucy-san," he said, I nodded. "You're welcome!"

AFTER SCHOOL

I walked back home, I smiled and walked on the ends of the river, balancing. "Be careful Lucy-chan!" a guy riding a boat on the river yelled, "I will be!"

I smiled, I seem to be getting too close to our new teacher, I don't like him that way though, he's nice and kind and handsome but I don't like him in that way...

I arrived at home and I fell on my bed, "I'm so tired, I don't want to move anymore.." I mumbled.

My phone rang suddenly, I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked, I heard a laugh.

"_Lu-chan, we're celebrating today, don't tell me you forgot?"_

I looked at the calender on my door and giggled, "Yup, I forgot. Sorry, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_You'll be here in two hours, am I correct? Hurry up! The whole school is celebrating! Including our new teacher!"_

I stopped walking halfway to my closet and my eyes went wide. "I'll be there quickly, wait for me by the entrance," I said and hung up. Wait, since when do I rush?

I wore a red dress reaching my thighs with black leggings, a gray cabbie hat, white high heels and white gloves, since it was cold. I grabbed my bag and I went downstairs, "Mama! I'm going to the Welcome back to school party! I'll be back!"

"Be careful on your way home!"

"I WILL!"

I went out and walked towards the school, I smiled. "Oh, hey Lucy-san," I heard, I turned around to see Gray-sensei. He was still wearing his uniform as a teacher, but instead of leather shoes, he wore black rubber shoes. "Hello sensei," I said and smiled, "Heading to the party?"

He nodded, "It's my first time. Is it great?"

I nodded and giggled. "It's wonderful! But I forgot about it today and Levy-chan had to call me to remind it, so I'll be a little late, but at least I'll be there," I said and walked faster, Gray-sensei did the same.

"I've never been to Magnolia before, I was always in Hargeon, or in Fiore, but not here, it's somehow interesting. Especially the students in FTA," he said and chuckled, I gulped. "You'll really love it here, it's just the beginning, I can tell you that," I said and grinned, he grinned with me and we arrived at the school.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, she was with Gajeel Redfox, a real big bully, but he became a softy ever since he met Levy. "Hey Levy-san," Gray-sensei said, Levy blushed and smiled, "Good evening sensei! Good evening to you too Lu-chan!"

"Good evening Levy-chan."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I drank a cup of lemon tea. "You seem to not enjoy it, you told me the party is wonderful," Gray-sensei said, I nodded but pouted. "Yes but.. that's because everyone is focusing their attention on you, it's not fun anymore, since they are not enjoying it," I said, that's true, it became really boring ever since... His eyes widened, "You sound as if you hate me, huh."<p>

I choked on my drink and I banged my chest, "N-No! It's just.. they shouldn't pay attention just to one person, they should enjoy it. The party is not just for one person anyway.."

"You seem to be the only one not falling head over heels for me," he said, I rolled my eyes. "You're so full of yourself," I said and he grinned, "But that's what they love about me."

"You're weird, it's like you have multiple personalities. At school when you're teaching.. you seem really calm and cool, but right now, you're just like us, grinning and teasing," I said, he laughed. "I don't know, I have to keep my reputation at school after all," he said, I sighed.

"Everyone is focused on their REPUTATION, I don't know if they care about others anymore.."

He blinked at me. "Is there a reason why you hate people who care about their own reputation?" he asked, I shook my head. "Nothing.. it's just, I used to be like them 5 years ago..." I mumbled, he smiled at me and rubbed my back. "Don't worry, I don't just care about my reputation," he said, I twitched.

"Gray-sensei.. why is your shirt... gone?"

He looked down, his dress shirt was gone, he was only in his pants. I blushed and looked away. "AH, crap! I promised mom I won't strip while I'm here!" he said, I blinked and looked at him, he was blushing and he was wearing his shirt again. "...Strip?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "Keep this as a secret, okay?" he said, I nodded and crossed my heart using my two index fingers. "Okay, so, when I was young, it was always so hot in my place so I would always strip until I was in my boxers, and now, it's kind of a habit. I'm actually stopping myself at school while teaching, I guess I forgot about it now," he said, scratching the back of his head, I giggled, "I never knew sensei had such a habit."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, sensei, may I ask. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Wait, what? Did I just ask him that?

"No, why?" he said, he sat down on a chair next to me and I sat down too, I shook my head rapidly and drank my drink, "N-Nothing.. just felt like asking."

"Oh, okay. Well if you have more questions, ask me more. Looks like the attention is gone, but I do see some girls glaring at you," he said and grinned, I laughed. "Okay... Uhmm, Where do you live?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself, it's like I want to go to his place, asking for his address, am I crazy?

"I live at Strawberry Street. My hometown is Fiore, but I had to go here since my mom wanted me to work," he said, I smiled. "Wow, strawberry street eh? I actually live there too," I said, his eyes grew wide. "Really? Cool," he said, I giggled, "Sensei is like a kid."

"My turn to ask, who is your mother?" he asked, I leaned back on my chair. "Her name is Layla Heartfilia," I said and he choked on his wine. "W-What? Isn't she the famous actress?" he said, I nodded and smiled. "She used to be a dancer but she suddenly wanted to be an actress," I said, he grinned. "Looks like someone is famous," he said, I snorted, "Not really."

"Okay. Have you ever thought of being something else as a teacher?" I asked, he looked at the ceiling, cupping his chin. "Not really. My mom wanted me to be an actor, but I said no. Then she wanted me to be a singer, I said no. Then a pianist, artist, business man and I said no to all of them. Then she asked me what I wanted to be, and I said I wanted to be a teacher, I looked for a school I could apply and FTA was the only one I chose, since it sounded so interesting," he said, I smiled. "That's FTA for you.."

"Okay, my turn. Have you ever had a boyfriend? A crush?" he asked, I hummed and shook my head. "A crush? Maybe?" I teased, he blinked and chuckled. "I wonder who that person is," he said.

Even I don't know who that person is, now he's thinking who that person is too?

"There's a singing competition today, you in?" I asked, he shook his head, "You?"

"Yea, I had no choice, since I was really chosen without my permission," I said and groaned, he laughed.

"Sucks to be you."

I was about to smack him when Mira stopped me from doing so. "Okay everyone, Lucy Heartfilia will be singing us a song, so please enjoy! Lucy, please come over here!" she said and the spotlight was over to me, I twitched as Gray-sensei was also seen. I sighed and walked to the stage, I grabbed the mic and the music started to sing.

_**(I Can by: Donna Cruz .. **_**A/N:** I suggest you listen to it, I really love this song)

**_I can live, I can love  
>I can reach the heavens above<br>I can right what is wrong  
>I can sing just any song<em>**

I turned to look at the audience, Gray-sensei was gaping at me and I forced myself to not laugh. I closed my eyes and remembered my friend, Luciana, who died, just for me..._  
><em>

**_I can dance, I can fly  
>And touch the rainbow in the sky<br>I can be your good friend  
>I can love you until the end<em>**

I smiled and did some actions I knew, I saw Mira wiping her eyes, I rolled my eyes and she giggled at my reaction. Levy and Bisca were swaying their hands and some copied them.

**_What took you so long to make me see_**  
><strong><em>How lucky I am cause I am free<em>**  
><strong><em>Free to do the things I wanna do<em>**  
><strong><em>What took you so long to make me feel<em>**  
><strong><em>How could it be look so real<em>**  
><strong><em>What took you so long to let me know<em>**

I saw Gray-sensei's eyes soften and he smiled at me, I smiled back and I raised my hand, the other holding the mic. I ran my fingers through my hair, I forced myself not to cry_  
><em>_  
><strong>That I can live, I can love<strong>  
><strong>I can reach the heavens above<strong>  
><strong>I can right what is wrong<strong>  
><strong>I can sing just any song<strong>  
><strong>I can dance, I can fly<strong>  
><strong>And touch the rainbow in the sky<strong>  
><strong>I can be your good friend<strong>  
><strong>I can love you until the end<strong>_

If only you were here, if only that fire never happened, I wouldn't be blaming myself for your death. But I can still smile, I can still show you that I won't commit suicide just because of your death.

**_What took you so long to make me cry_**  
><strong><em>So I'll know the reasons why<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm so lucky I could smile<em>**  
><strong><em>I didn't know this for a while<em>**

**_I can live, I can love_**  
><strong><em>I can reach the heavens above<em>**  
><strong><em>I can right what is wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>I can sing just any song<em>**  
><strong><em>I can dance, I can fly<em>**  
><strong><em>And touch the rainbow in the sky<em>**  
><strong><em>I can be your good friend<em>**  
><strong><em>I can love you until the end<em>**

I can sing, dance and love, but mostly, I can be your good friend until the very end, dead or not, you are still my friend, I know that no one can replace you in my heart, for I know that you sacrificed your everything just for me. I may not know it but, I know the feeling of your situation, you were suffering because of poverty, but I became your friend and you became happy.

**_I can dance, I can fly_**  
><strong><em>And touch the rainbow in the sky<em>**  
><strong><em>I can be your good friend<em>**  
><strong><em>I can love you until the end<em>**

They clapped and I grinned and bowed, I then jumped down the stage, giving Mira the mic, I saw Gray-sensei wink at me and I felt myself blush. I went back to my seat, I somehow felt comfortable sitting with sensei, though I don't know why.

"You sang great," he said and I smiled, "Thanks, I love that song very much."

"I can see it, from the way you sang it, you almost cried, but no one noticed it, except me."

I blinked and I looked at the floor, "You... noticed?"

"I did, and I'm sure whoever you sang that to, that person will be very happy," he said, I grinned and looked up.

"I guess you're right.."

* * *

><p>AFTER THE PARTY<p>

I stretched my arms and walked on the sidewalk, the party was over, and I'm very tired. I saw Gray-sensei waving goodbye to the teachers and he headed the same direction as me, since we both live on the same street. I yawned and my eyes felt heavy. "You look very tired, do you want me to carry you?" sensei teased, I rolled my eyes, "Thank you but no thanks."

"Ouch."

I laughed and turned around a corner for my street, I stopped in front of a mansion. "Well, this is my place, see ya sensei," I said and went in the gates, waving goodbye to him. He gaped at my house and I giggled. "Your house is big!" he said, I giggled, "Don't be surprised anymore, my mother is an actress."

"You're right."

I went in my house and I ran upstairs. I took a warm bath and I changed into my pajamas, I fell on my bed with a soft thud. I stared at the ceiling, I smiled. Sensei sure is like a kid, but he still is young, although I can't help but still wonder why my heart beats so fast when I was with him at the party.

It couldn't be … right?

"Lucy! Do you want ice cream?" I hear my mama yell, I looked at my door and sighed, "NO, THANKS!"

I turned to look at the ceiling again, I could be wrong … right? I looked at my Iphone, there, as my wallpaper, which was set by sensei, was me and Gray-sensei side by side, he had his arm around me. Mira took this picture, since she thought that since I had a picture of me with every teacher, why not him? So I said yes...

"Good night dear! Don't forget to set your alarm clock!" mama yelled, I giggled, "Don't worry! I won't!"

I stared at my phone again. The way I blush around him, the way my heart beats so fast, I smile around him a lot too, even though I do that often, still... I gasped and dropped my phone, it fell on my bed and I stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone again, my hand was shaking, I stared at my wallpaper, it couldn't be, but I'm not mistaken...

I fell in love with my Math and Home Ec teacher, Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

><p><strong>WolfieANNE: <strong>Well, there you go! If I made some mistakes, I'm sorry! Pm me and I'll edit it! I hope you like this, but please don't give up on this story yet, I beg of you!

**Levy:** Aww, Lu-chan fell in love!

**Lucy:** Shut up!

**Natsu:** Huh? She fell in love with who?

**Levy:** (Sweat drop) No one, Natsu, no one.

**Natsu:** Oh... okay!

**Happy:** I believe he's an idiot...

**Erza:** I agree, and, good luck with your love, Lucy.

**Lucy:** Wha?...

**WolfieANNE:** Looks like they're all teasing you (Smirk)

**Lucy:** Not you too~ (Whine)

**All except Lucy and Natsu:** Hehehehe...

**Gray:** Well.. all I can say is... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU GUYS PERSONALLY!

**Lucy:** O.O

**WolfieANNE:** Yes yes, whatever. Just please don't forget to review! Please, I beg of you!

**Erza:** You always beg...

**Jellal:** Lol :D

**WolfieANNE:** Shut up..

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	2. Ignoring You

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 2 – Ignoring You**

**WolfieANNE: **Hey guys, so here is the next chapter for Secretly In Love, for short, SIL. Okay, so I hope you like this chapter, I really rushed because it's already night, and I'm not planning on updating tomorrow, because I will be writing the next chapter tomorrow. If I made some mistakes, forgive me, I'm really rushing, but I'll read the chapter to make sure I didn't make a mistake, if I left one, then please forgive me. Oh, by the way, I hope you keep up with me, don't abandon this story yet, please! I'm not that great of a writer, so please go easy on me? I know I said this before, it's just... you get the point already, I'm not repeating myself. I also thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter, I was really happy with your reviews :) So if possible, I hope you guys keep reviewing those kinds of reviews XD .. moving on!

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story and the other characters..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

I groaned as I felt the light of the sun hit my eyes. I squinted my eyes to see better and I stood up from my bed. "Arghh.." I said, my head hurt seriously after banging my head multiple times last night. "Lucy! Are you awake yet?" mama yelled, I walked to the bathroom, stumbling here and there. "Yes, mama! I'm awake! I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yelled back.

I opened the shower door and stripped myself, then I stepped in and turned the heater on. "Arghh," I said again, my head was pounding. I turned the shower on and warm water poured out of the shower head stuck to the ceiling. "Ahh," I said in relief.

After realizing I fell in love with Gray-sensei, I seriously banged my head on the wall last night, and I'm not lying, it really hurt. "Stupid feelings, stupid blushing, stupid everything," I mumbled as I massaged my hair and scalp with vanilla scented shampoo.

I then rubbed my body with lavender scented liquid body soap, I sighed as the water washed away the bubbles. I grabbed a towel and dried my body. I wrapped a towel around my body and went out of the bathroom. I then wore my uniform, quickly, realizing I spent too much time in the shower.

I wore my shoes and ran downstairs, yawning. "What's for breakfast?" I asked, mama smiled. "We're having toast, eggs and bacon," she said, I smiled and sat next to her, then I started to eat my breakfast.

Falling in love with a teacher, who does that? A lot of people, but not me, yes, many people, but not me. I stood up after finishing my breakfast, I bid my mama goodbye and I rushed out the door. Student and teacher relationship? Impossible.

I walked down the road, my shoulder bag slung over my shoulders, I want to smack my head again. What should I do? He doesn't know but.. it'll probably feel really awkward for me.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, I smiled and waved at her. "You and Gray-sensei were so sweet yesterday!" she squealed, my eyes widened and I almost stopped walking. I walked forward, "Impossible, we just talked."

"Whatever you say," she sang, I rolled my eyes, but my heart was beating rapidly. "Everyone was so jealous of you, you were so close to sensei, every girl was glaring at you!" Levy said, snickering, I stifled a laugh and nodded, "Yea, whatever."

Natsu then came by and grabbed my shoulders, "Are you dating Gray-sensei?"

…

"WHAT?" I yelled and smacked his head, I was blushing, I could tell. "I just met him! And I don't even like him!" I yelled. Great lying Lucy...

"Don't deny the truth Lu-chan," Levy said, wiggling her eyebrows. I felt my eye twitch and I sighed, "Can you please just stop with the teasing!"

They shut up and I walked ahead of them, my head is hurting really badly and I don't want them to _increase_ the pain. I arrived at the school and I ran to my next class, I sat on my usual seat, right next to the window. What will I do about my crush for sensei?

"Hey! Talk to me! You stole my eraser!" some girl yelled at Lisanna, she blinked and just kept on reading.

"Are you listening to me? I said give me back my eraser!" the girl yelled. Lisanna sighed, "Isn't it obvious? I didn't steal it, and I'm ignoring you."

I laughed and the girl stormed away, then I saw her boyfriend holding the girl's eraser. I snickered and Lisanna did the same.

Wait... that's it! I'll ignore sensei for the mean time! Thank you so much Lisanna!

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Lisanna asked, I shrugged, "Great, I guess."

"My mother and father wanted me to go the beach yesterday, but I said no since we had to go to the party," she said, I smiled. "I forgot about the party, Levy-chan just called to remind me," I said and sheepishly grinned, Lisanna laughed, "Typical Lucy,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, a vein popping on my head.

Lisanna raised her hands, a sweat drop forming on her forehead, "N-Nothing, Lucy."

"Good."

She laughed nervously and I smiled, we were always like this anyways, I'm used to it. Although one day I got really mad and left, but the next day we were friends again! We're just crazy girls.

Then Gray-sensei entered the room and we stood up, greeting him, he greeted us as well. I saw him stare at me but I already sat down and took out my book. "The party was really fun, do you guys always do that on the first day of school?" he asked, some of us nodded while I just remained silent. Ignoring him sure is hard though..

"Okay... so turn your page on page 145," he said, looking at me. This will be a long day...

**AFTER CLASS**

I sighed, I was left alone in the classroom with sensei, since I had to write a lecture for my other classmate too, considering she was absent. I kept writing, feeling a pair of eyes on me, I gulped and looked up. Then I wrote the last example then I closed her notebook. I grabbed it and I stood up, packing my things, I dropped the notebook on sensei's table then went out, not even looking at him.

I quickly went to my locker and opened it, dropping my Math book and notebook in. I grabbed a book named "The Hunger Games"**(1)**. I opened it and began to read while heading my way to the cafeteria.

I flipped a page and kept reading. I never bumped into someone before while reading a book, so for me, reading a book while walking is not a problem at all.

I kept walking, I'm not even sure if I'm reading the book anymore, all I'm thinking is ignoring Gray-sensei. I flipped a page, then my head hit something, "Ow!"

I felt two fingers raise my chin, I looked up while my other hand on my forehead, rubbing it. There stood Gray-sensei looking at me with a calm look. "Don't read while walking," he said and pushed the book down, making it fall. I hurriedly caught it, I nodded, "Sure, thanks." And with that, I walked away. Okay, so my record of not bumping into anyone while reading a book is now broken, by Gray Fullbuster.

I quickly walked to the cafeteria, I sat down on my usual table, then I groaned and leaned back. "Good morning Lucy," everyone said, I nodded and waved my hand up and down in a lazy manner. "It's not a good morning for me," I said and opened my lunch box,then I started to eat.

"Eh? What happened?" Mira asked, Bisca and Levy nodded, Erza did too. "Nothing you should know off," I said and continued eating.

"Lucy seems to be in the RUDE mode," Loke said, sitting beside Jellal who chuckled in amusement. "I think it's because of someone," he said, I raised a brow, "Great guessing Jellal."

"Anytime."

I groaned and continued eating. "Hey, have you guys heard the rumor?" Levy asked, I looked at her, "What rumor?"

"Oh you mean that one?" Bisca said, Levy nodded. "What is it about?" I asked, Erza closed her eyes then opened them. "I heard that there was blood in the girl's restroom, and then a girl heard a baby's cry in one of the cubicles, but she said it sounded as if it was choking," Erza said, Lisanna nodded.

"What? When did that happen?**(2)**" I asked, they all shrugged.

"We don't know, we just heard it," Natsu said, Loke smirked. "I'm guessing she gave birth," he said, Erza smacked his head, "This isn't something to smirk about!"

I sighed, it isn't affecting me though, I'm just focused on ignoring sensei, but it's really hard. "Must be really hard to be a mother at such a young age neh?" Mira said.

I nodded and snapped my chopstick to get food but it landed on nothing. I looked down and noticed I finished all of my food already. "Lucy, what's the matter? We're talking about something else but you still look worried. Look, you even finished your food early, way too early. This isn't like you," Lisanna said, I sighed.

"It's nothing. I know I should at least tell you but... I just... don't want to. It's something I have to handle on my own. If it's possible, I'll go to the library to read because I don't have any class to attend, same goes for those who attend Home Economics. See ya guys later," I said and stood up, I walked out the cafeteria.

It's true, we don't have Home Ec on Tuesdays and Fridays, so I don't have one today, it's basically like a Free Period. You can either go ahead and join other classes, even if it's not on your schedule, or go to the library. I went to the library and sat on an empty desk, I began to read the Hunger Games.

After a few minutes, I got lazy and closed the book. I leaned back on my chair and almost jumped up in surprise when I saw someone else sitting across from me, reading a book. He raised his head, there sat, Gray Fullbuster.

"S-Sensei!" I said, he raised his hand and smiled at me, "Hey Lucy-san."

"W-What are you doing here? Don't you have classes to attend?" I asked, he shrugged, "Wow, I have classes to attend, I went in the Home Ec room and no one was there."

I laughed nervously, then I looked down, my plan is failing!

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked, I shook my head. "Why would you think that?" I said, clutching my skirt. He stood up, "Nothing. I have to go, got something to do."

I nodded and covered my face in my hands, what was that right now? Everything is just falling apart! I sighed and followed him out the library, then I walked to the cafeteria, I was alone, and everything was clean. Probably since they don't want to show a bad impression on Gray-sensei, the cafeteria is usually really dirty...

I sat down on a chair and leaned back, I seem to be doing that lately. Anyways, I took out my Iphone and listened to a song through ear phones. I was listening to "We Found Love" by Rihanna. I tapped my foot to the beat, and I'm guessing, just guessing! That my tapping echoed throughout the cafeteria, it is empty, except for me.

I heard footsteps (Wow, I can hear footsteps but I'm listening to a song, amazing right?) and I saw Levy, I waved my hand and she grinned, running to me. "Lu-chan!" she said, I smiled and patted the seat next to me, she sat down. I took out my earphones, and put away my phone.

"Everyone is at the library right now, but everyone was so noisy so I just went here. You have PE next right?" Levy said, I nodded, "Pretty much it. I'm lucky I left a while ago, or else my ear drums would be broken by now."

"Seriously! Even the librarian couldn't handle them, I was lucky Gray-sensei came and everyone shut up in a second," she said, I felt my lip twitch upwards.

"I guess he's helping..."

Levy snickered, "Don't tell me you're falling for him?"

"I already am," I mumbled, I saw her eyes widened and my eyes did too. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she said, punctuating each word by leaning forward, while, I, was trapped. "I said 'Never in my life'," I said, making an excuse, she sighed and leaned back on her chair, "I thought you said you already were falling in love."

"Well you were wrong," I said, sweat dropping.

"Uhuh, I was, and I don't like being wrong," Levy whined, I gulped, she was right, but I can't tell her that. "Y-Yea. Well sorry, you can't change the fact that you were wrong," I said deadpanned, Levy sulked, "Lu-chan, you're so mean."

"Who's mean?"

We both turned our heads to see Gray-sensei leaning on our table, I felt my cheeks blush, but I couldn't help but think. Why does he pop out everywhere I go? "Ah, sensei, Lu-chan's so mean!" Levy said, I twitched, "W-Whatever."

"Lucy-san, what did you do?" sensei asked, I flinched unintentionally. "She said she doesn't like being wrong, I just said she was wrong, and she started to sulk. Now, did I do anything bad?" I said innocently, Levy flinched this time and sweat dropped. "I guess not," sensei said, chuckling in amusement. "Levy-san can be such a kid, neh?" he said, I nodded in agreement, "A really spoiled one."

"Lu-chan~!"

I giggled and ducked as she tried to hit me, she pouted and I just kept giggling while sensei chuckled. I stared at sensei, who in return, stared at me. We had a staring contest, he was staring straight at me, no emotions on his face. Levy stopped whining, I presume she noticed the awkward silence. "Uhh.. Lu-chan? Sensei?" Levy said, I looked at her, breaking eye contact with sensei, "Yea?"

"You have PE next, I suggest you hurry up or else …. she'll kill you," Levy said, fear in her voice. I gulped and nodded. Gray chuckled, "Afraid of Miss Linda are we?"

I nodded and rushed out the cafeteria. Ignoring sensei, will surely fail, it already did...

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I sighed and grabbed my homework from my locker, then I closed it and began to walk to the exit of the school. I went out and walked on the sidewalk, ignoring him did fail, since I bumped into him multiple times, he kept talking to me too. I don't know why, but he's almost like a stalker, but he is a teacher, so I'm not calling him one. Maybe he was always there wherever I go because it's a coincidence? Maybe the principal, Makarov Dreyar-san, just gave him some errands? Yea, think it like that.

I put my hands in the pockets of my skirt, while walking casually. I saw a few people pass by, I knew some of them, and I didn't know the others. I smiled at all of them and in return, they smiled back at me.

I went around a corner and I arrived at my house, I went in and ran upstairs, and into my room. I landed on my bed with a loud thud, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Worst day ever.." I mumbled, as if I was dead.

I glared at my ringing phone, I grabbed it harshly and clicked Accept. "What?" I said coldly, I heard someone laugh nervously.

"_Hey, Erza wanted to ask you if you want to come with her to a party."_

"Sure, I've got nothing to do anyways. Wait, it's not one of those … kind of parties again, right?" I asked, shuddering, I heard an amused chuckle.

"_No, she told me she got pissed off when Laxus raised her shirt at the last party, so she asked you to a formal party."_

"Are you sure?" I asked, not trusting him yet.

"_Positive."_

"You better be. I'll be sure to kill you Jellal, once I find out you're lying," I said, he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"_Yes, madam Lucy. Anyways, get ready, we'll be there in two hours. Oh, and Levy and the gang will be there too."_

I smiled at this, at least I won't be alone, Levy will be there when I need her! Mira and Bisca too, especially Lisanna. I just hope that Gray-sensei won't be there. "Great! Bye!" I said.

"_Bye."_

I hung up after that.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe next time you'll realize how much I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong> I really love that book! You should read it! If some already did then, come join me, cause I'm waiting for the movie to come out! XD

**(2):** I just thought of this because... nothing, my teacher told me a true story like this as well, I just kinda put it in, since I don't know what rumor I should use, so...

**WolfieANNE: **So that is the chapter, she ignored Gray, but it didn't really work. If I have some mistakes tell me, because I carefully read this chapter, but if I missed some then I'll quickly edit it.

**Gray:** So... did you guys like the chapter? Because if you didn't , then I'll be sad :(

**WolfieANNE:** Lol... -.-''

**Lucy:** I can't help but ask, why must you make me bang my head really hard?

**Gray:** Aha, probably to torture you.

**Natsu:** Hey! I didn't say much here!

**Gray:** That's because you're not an important character flame brain!

**Natsu:** Shut up ice freak!

**Erza:** You two, if I see you fight, I'll kill you guys!

**Gray and Natsu:** A-Aye!

**WolfieANNE:** Hmm.. probably because I wanted to make you bang your head hard?

**Jellal:** ... Wow, you really amuse me..

**WolfieANNE:** Thank you -.-''

**Jellal:** You're welcome /smirk

**Lisanna:** Hahah! The girl's boyfriend stole her eraser!

**Happy:** Who was that girl anyway?

**Lucy:** I don't know.

**WolfieANNE:** Don't forget to review guys, or else I'll update slower!

**Gray:** You heard her? SLOWER!

**Loke:** We get it...

**Gray:** SLOWER I TELL YOU!

**Jellal:** Okay okay! Just review guys, Gray's in a bad mood.

**Gray:** ... whatever

**Jellal:** Told you so...

**Loke and Lucy:** JUST REVIEW!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	3. The Formal Party

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 3 – The Formal Party**

**WolfieANNE: **Hey guys, it's the next chapter for SIL! I was rushing this, because I thought of staying over at my grandmother's house, which means I'm not sure if I might be able to start with the next chapter quickly. So, my test is coming next week, and it's the last one, so I need to study too, so I'm not sure about updating with my tight schedule, but I'll try, I promise I will try. So, moving on with the story, we have a POV for Gray here, hooray! Go on, read!

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story and the other characters._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

I sighed, taking a warm bath sure is nice, not to mention I almost drowned by spacing out. I opened my walk-in closet (Which I barely use), I looked at all the dresses. I took out a black chiffon dress with a belt around the bottom chest part. I should wear this, I always wear pink anyway, this would be a waste. Besides, Luciana gave me this dress. (**A/N:** Pic on profile)

I wore it and grabbed black gloves, which only reached my elbows. I wore a necklace, that almost looks like a choker and black high heels. I pulled my hair up into a bun, leaving some for the sides of my face, then I tied my hair by a black ribbon. I grabbed a black purse, which Luciana also left me, and put some money in, then some other important things, like my phone.

I looked at the clock, it's almost 6 so they'll be here soon. I put some lip gloss and some eyeshadow, not too much.

Then I sat on my bed and I yawned, I've been waiting, but I still don't hear the sound of a car.

My phone beeped, it was a text from Levy.

_'We'll be there soon, can't help but feel excited, because a certain someone will be there!'_

I narrowed my eyebrows, a certain someone? I pressed reply and said, 'Who? And hurry up! I'm bored, I've been waiting since forever!' then I pressed send. I twirled the accessory on my phone, which was a key, with a star (not just an ordinary drawing, but I can't explain it...) as the design. Then my phone beeped.

_'We're at the street already, just around the corner right? You better go down. Who? You'll find out at the party.' _it said, I groaned and closed it, then I kept it in my purse. I went downstairs to find a limo (A limo!) waiting for me outside, I groaned again. I already tried to not ride limo for at least, just a year! And my plan failed, again. Why must this happen to me?

I went out and a man in black (which reminds me of the man in men in black...) opened the door and I went in, I saw Levy and the gang. "Lu-chan!" Levy said, I waved a hand and sat next to her. "Hey Lucy," Lisanna said, I smiled at her, "Hey Lisanna."

Levy was wearing a blue long dress with matching blue heels. Lisanna wore a brown simple gown with gold high heels and a black choker. Mira wore the same, only longer, since Lisanna's version was short. Natsu and the guys wore a black tuxedo. Bisca wore a green short chiffon dress, with gloves like mine and black high heels. Erza wore a red dress that has a slit with red gloves reaching her mid-arms with matching red high heels. "Everyone looks great," Jellal said, I nodded.

"Who's hosting the party?" I asked, Erza pointed a thumb at herself, "My mother is hosting the party, I still can't believe it though. I wanted to say no but then I remembered... the previous party.."

Levy laughed, "I was sure I saw Laxus cursing when he got kicked in the place men don't want to be kicked."

"That was a funny scene," I said, Lisanna laughed, "It sure was."

"I still can't seem to face the fact that Laxus is Makarov-san's grandson," Mira said, Bisca nodded, "It's... odd. His personality is way different from Makarov-san's."

"Well, let's get rid of that topic," Jellal said, Natsu laughed loudly, "That bastard deserved it!"

"I SAID LET'S GET RID OF THAT TOPIC!" Jellal yelled at Natsu. He quivered.

"A-Aye sir.."

I chuckled, "This is an amusing sight, Jellal losing his cool."

"You're amusing, you usually are bubbly, giggling, not chuckling. And mostly, you talk less, but when you do talk, it sounds... I don't know, cool?" Jellal said, the vein on his forehead disappearing when he talked about me. "Ooh! I have to agree with Jellal with this one!" Levy said, Mira and Lisanna nodded. "Jellal does have a point..." Bisca said, Erza gave me a nod. "Huh? Cool?" I said, staring at the ceiling of the roof.

"She did it again!" Natsu said, Levy and Lisanna squealed and I covered my ears. "Geez," I mumbled and dropped my hands, since Jellal smirked at me. I rolled my eyes then closed them.

"No, really, you giggle less, you chuckle more. You talk less, but it sounds calm and cool," Erza said, leaning backwards. "Yea, Erza's right. You almost talk like... Gray-sensei?" Bisca said, my eyes shot open.

"Wait, you're right!" Levy exclaimed, Lisanna nodded with wide eyes. "I don't think so, he sounds calm, I sound cool," I said, Loke sighed. "You sound like him," he said, I turned to stare at him, "How do you know that?"

"Let's say, when you were dancing with Natsu yesterday at the party, sensei and I talked, or just had fun. I learned that he really talks like he's calm, but in a cool way. And trust me, you talk just like him," Loke said, raising his glasses using his index finger. I twitched, "Impossible."

"See, she did it-," Levy cut off Nastu, "We know!"

"I don't get what you're saying. I don't talk like him," I said, Bisca smiled, "We'll see."

"Yea, we'll see," Loke said, I felt a vein pop on my forehead as the others nodded and smiled mischievously. I stopped myself from smacking their heads, clutching my dress instead, I stared at Lisanna.

"She suddenly became quiet.." Lisanna said, I rolled my eyes. "I think we pissed her off," Bisca said, I stayed quiet, not having the energy to even correct her. I'm not pissed, I'm angry. (Or is that the same?)

"Err... we shouldn't have went that far," Levy said, staring at me from the corner of her eye. I stared at her, she suddenly flinched and looked away, do I look that pissed? Err, angry?

"Told you, pissing her off is wrong," Jellal said, I almost wanted to smack him. "Idiot, you were the one who started the topic," Erza said, I mentally smirked, good one Erza. "Oh... right," Jellal said, Levy and the others jaw dropped, while I rolled my eyes... again.

"I sometimes wonder who's the real idiot, you or Natsu," I said, finally speaking, I heard snickers and Jellal growled. "Whatever, you're just pissed," he said, I smiled sweetly, "I am dear, I am pissed and _angry," _I said, emphasizing the word angry, Jellal sweat dropped and dropped the angry act, while me? Yea, I'm still angry and pissed.

The car stopped and I was the first to step out when the man in black (don't know his name, not interested anyway...) opened the door. We waited for Erza, then she stepped out and we followed her in the, let's say, mansion?

"Welcome back Lady Erza," a maid said Erza smiled, "Yea."

I laugh a little, "That was your response? I was expecting a thank you."

"Shut up."

We followed her in, the walls were decorated with balloons, it was a formal party, so there were only a few balloons for decoration. A waiter holding a tray of glasses with wine passed by and he stopped in front of me. "Would you like some wine?" he asked, I smiled and took a glass, "Sure, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said and bowed, then he left, probably to serve the others. I took a sip, it tastes delicious! I smiled and watched at all the people dancing and talking.

"Having fun?"

I jumped up in surprise, I saw Gray-sensei, wearing a black tuxedo, his hair messy as always, and his body was leaning back on the table, staring at me. Must he be everywhere I go? Or was he invited to the party without me knowing? Why that sneaky Levy, I'll be sure to kill her tomorrow, so keep that thought.

"Yea, I guess," I said calmly, yea, as calm as it sounded, but in the inside, my heart is bursting and pounding. "So, you were invited?" sensei asked, I nodded and took a sip, "Yea, I was. You?"

"Oh, cool, I was invited by Erza-san's mom."

"Her mom, why?" I asked, suddenly curious, he took a seat and I did too, huh, it's like the time when we were at the party yesterday. "Ahh, that's because her mother and my mother are very close friends, though I never met Erza-san before, probably because I never came with my mom whenever she goes to the Scarlet Bakery," he said. "Oh," I said.

"I realized that almost all of my friends are rich, but some are really spoiled, like Levy," I said, snickering, sensei snickered as well. Hearing him snicker, it sounds, I don't know, new?

"Hahaha, I agree with you on that Lucy," He said, I stared at him quickly. Did he just call me Lucy, without an honorific? "U-Uh, oh sorry, can I call you that?" he asked and smiled, I nodded slowly, still in shock, I'm not that recovered yet.

"Huh, I always wanted to call you Lucy, but since I was teacher, I though calling you Lucy-san would be much better," sensei said, I smiled, "I do prefer being called just Lucy."

"That's great."

"Very," I mumbled, trying to sound as if I was being sarcastic, but it came out happy. "Eh, you're very happy?" sensei said, with a smirk. Seeing smirk is a little new, since he's doing it freely.. "Nothing, can I call you Gray instead of sensei? It sounds really weird," I said, scratching my cheek, he nodded, "Do call me that."

I blushed and grinned, "Sure, Gray!"

He grinned and ruffled my bangs. "Hey! I just combed that you know!"I said, I gasped and covered my mouth, did I just yell at a teacher for ruffling my hair? Errr bangs? He looked at me with wide eyes then they softened, he smiled at me, "Sure, I'll be sure to fix it."

He carefully combed my bangs, then pulling up some bangs that went out of place, then carefully arranging them. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. "U-Uhmm.. I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I mean, you are my teacher, a-and yet, I yelled at you. So, s-sorry," I said, looking down, I heard a chuckled. I looked up and saw him smiling gently at me, "It's not a big deal, I actually like seeing your personality, though you seem to hide it, since you're with me, a teacher. And, other girls would have yelled at me too for messing up their hair. If possible, they would probably yell louder."

I blushed harder, "Y-You're right. T-Thank you for f-f-fixing my hair. Err bangs."

Damn the stuttering! Can you at least talk properly without the stuttering? Sure I heard the others talk with sensei, I mean Gray, while stuttering, but I was sure it was fake. Come on, stop blushing! My face probably resembles a tomato...

"H-Hey, y-you're blushing!" Gray exclaimed, trying to stop his laughter, I blushed harder and covered my face with my hands. "Well don't laugh at me now!" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth, trying to stop from smiling or grinning.

"Look at them, they are so sweet!" I heard, I turned around, my hand still covering my face, though I could see through the spaces between my fingers. Levy and Lisanna were squealing while holding their hands, Mira and Bisca were squealing as well, but they were just clutching their dress. Erza, was smirking along with Jellal and Loke, while Natsu just grinned.

I flinched and my hand dropped to my side while Gray stayed silent, though I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said, skipping towards me, I'm surprised she haven't tripped yet, her dress is so long. "Kya!" she yelled and fell on the floor. And now she tripped...

"Hello guys," Gray said, waving a hand, Loke grinned and bumped fists with him, "Hey man!"

"Hey."

Wow, I'm surprised they are good friends, although Gray is older, they still look as if they are of the same age. Levy (Who surprisingly look as if she didn't even trip) and the girls, excluding Erza, all huddled around me, attacking me with questions. "Hey, are you two dating?" Mira asked, I shook my head rapidly, "We were just talking!"

"Then why were you blushing?" Lisanna asked, winking, my eyes grew wide. "N-Nothing! And I wasn't blushing!" I exclaimed, it's a good thing the music is fast and all the people are dancing and having fun. some are chatting, and so, our noises can't be heard.

"You're lying Lu-chan, even sensei said you were blushing," Bisca said, I was about to protest when, "Wait, so you mean you were eavesdropping on us the whole time?"

"We can't help it, I mean, you're talking in an open space, of course it would attract our attention. Especially if it's you and sensei," Lisanna said and giggled, I groaned and smack my forehead.

"Then you don't need to ask why I was blushing," I said, Levy smirked, "So you do admit you were blushing!"

I gasped, "What? No!"

"Whatever you say Lu-chan. All we saw was he ruffled your hair, you yelled at him, then said sorry, then he fixed your hair. Then you were blushing," Levy said, giggling along with Mira. "What?" I said in disbelief, Mira laughed, "Yep. We saw the whole thing."

"Even that one?" I asked with fear in my voice, the girl's look suddenly became confused. "Which one?" Bisca asked, my eyes grew wide, "The names?"

"What names?" Erza asked, speaking for the first time since she came with the girls and the guys to eavesdrop on me and Gray's conversation. "Oh nothing," I said, happy they don't know about the fact that I don't call Gray sensei anymore, and that he only calls me Lucy. If they knew about that, I'd rather go dig a hole and hide in it.

"Wait, you're hiding something!" Bisca said, I winced and walked away, "What would I be hiding from you?"

"Is it something to do with the names? You asked if we also knew that, then that means you're hiding something!" Levy said, Lisanna nodded and Mira smirked evilly. Erza narrowed her eyes and I gulped, "I-I'm telling you that I'm not hiding anything!"

"I can sense you're lying!" Lisanna said, I shook my head, "I'm telling you, I'm not hiding anything!"

I walked backwards and I bumped into someone. "Omph!" I fell on my butt as I rubbed my head, why is it that I get bumped into people easier now? I looked up to see Gray. "Oh, hey Lucy. Need some help?" he asked, a hand stretched out to me. My eye twitched, he just called me Lucy, did he? Oh please kill me...

"Lucy! You didn't tell us he started calling you Lucy instead of Lucy-san!" Mira exclaimed, Erza nodded, looking as if she was hurt, but I can tell it's fake! "Yea Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell us!" Levy said, shaking me rapidly, I clutched my head.

"Levy-san, please stop that, Lucy is getting dizzy," Gray said, I looked up at him when Levy stopped, he smiled at me. "Now, stand up," he said, his hand stretched out. I stared at it for a few seconds before I laid my hand on top of his then he pulled me up. I dusted dirt away from my dress, also straightening the dress. "Thanks Gray," I said Realizing what I said, my eyes grew wide. Crap...

"DID SHE JUST CALL SENSEI GRAY?" Bisca said, I gulped, "I better run," I whispered, Gray nodded, "I'll join you."

"LUCY!"

" GRAY-SENSEI!"

Crap...

**LATER..**

We were panting, I actually had to run wearing high heels, fun neh? (note the sarcasm...) Gray and I were currently hiding behind a huge bush with a lot plants beside it, so we could camouflage well. "Lu-chan! Sensei!" Levy yelled, I gulped and crouched down, I moved backwards by taking baby steps, it is hard though, since I'm crouching.

"I'm tired..." Gray said, sweating and breathing heavily. "You're not the only one, it's as if they forgot you're a teacher," I said, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Are your friends really like that?" Gray asked me, he crouched down and moved to a corner, I followed him. I sat down and spread my legs. "Yea, they are always like that," I answered, combing my hair using my fingers. I groaned, the ribbon fell off, it's a good thing I have an elastic band in my purse. I took our my purse from my dress inside, since I have a band tied around my thigh for my purse.

"How do you even survive?" Gray asked me, running his fingers through his hair, he looked, sexy? Oh shut up, I'm not even sure with what I'm saying right now. I pulled my hair up and tied it. "I just survive, like what we did right now. What time is it already?" I asked, Gray raised his arm, looking at the watch on his wrist. "7:30," he said, I groaned, we've been running for 30 minutes, I'm beat.

He laughed, "Well let's get you home. Just text your friends. I bet your mother is worried."

I know it's not that late, but I do feel tired, so it should be best to go home right now. "Yea, thanks sensei," I said, I covered my mouth, "I mean Gray," I corrected, he smiled, "Good."

He lead me out, looking for my friends, then we went out of the gates and we encountered a black Lamborghini, he opened the door and I got in, then he went in and started the engine. He started to drive, and the last scene I saw was Levy and the others yelling at Erza, and from what I heard, I think they were yelling for Erza to call her driver and follow us.

"So, what does your father do?" he asked, I leaned back. "He owns the Stellar Entertainment, ya know," I said, he gleamed. "Really? I love the singers there!" Gray exclaimed while looking at the road. "Aha," I said.

"That's nice, you get to live with your father," he said, I shook my head, "I don't live with him, right now he's in America."

"Oh."

"Yea.."

He stopped in front of my house. I got out and closed the door, the window rolled down and I saw him. "Thank you for driving me to my house," I said, he smiled. "No problem, that's what a teacher does right?" he said, I nodded. Though I wish he did this not because he's a teacher...

"Bye," I said softly, he lifted a hand and then the window rolled up and he drove away, I sighed and got in my house. I dropped on my bed, then I rolled to the other side to look at the balcony. Student and teacher relationship? Maybe?

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

I sighed and drove away, watching Lucy's house from the side mirror grow smaller and smaller, I turned around a corner and hummed, Strawberry Street is basically like, two streets, even though it says street, not streets. I stopped in front a two storey beige colored house, yea, my house.

I parked my car in the garage and I went in my house. I flicked the light switch up and light lit up the room. I went upstairs and into my room. I opened the lights, the color of my room is dark blue, typical for a boy. I took off my tuxedo, feeling very hot. I stripped until I was only in my boxers, I threw my clothes in the hamper then I landed on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling, Lucy's fun to be with, especially since she's not like my other students, who flirts with me. She's also very cute, wait, what? Yea, I guess she is cute. But there were times when she was stubborn, like when she ignored me, but of course, I followed her wherever she went to know why she was ignoring me.

I was shocked that she was ignoring me, especially since at the party (not the formal party..), we were such good friends. But being me, I didn't let her plan work, so I kept talking to her, God, I felt like I was a stalker.

I got up and headed for the bathroom, I took a warm bath then changed into a white shirt and black shorts. I head to my desk and looked at all the quizzes, I started to check them. I groaned, the first paper was by a girl name Sheila, and so far, all of her answers are wrong.

**An hour later**

I sighed and leaned back on my chair, so far, half of the class failed, but Lucy got a perfect score. I smiled, such an intelligent girl, she's even pretty, I mean cute. The other half of the class got two mistakes, a maximum of five mistakes going up, while the others failed or got no answer correct. I checked a young boy's paper, which was named Natsu, and he doesn't have any answers. Only his name and something written below. It said 'I hate Math so suck it up!'

I twitched, what an annoying student.

I yawned and fixed and gathered all of the papers, I clipped them in a folder and I put them in my shoulder bag. I fell on my bed and I yawned again, I looked at my phone, there was a picture of Lucy and me at the party for the first day of school. I feel like stalker, having a picture of me and a student as my wallpaper, what can I say? I just felt like putting it as my wallpaper.

"Meow," I heard, I propped myself up using my elbows, I stared at my gray cat, which is named Ace(**A/N:**pic on my profile..). "Oh, hey Ace," I said, she meowed and jumped on my bed, then she rubbed her head on my leg. "Come here," I said, she walked closer and lay beside me, curling up while I covered her body with my blanket.

"Goodnight Ace," I said and smiled, laying down.

"Meow."

I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe next time you'll realize how much I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WolfieANNE: <strong>And so, that is the chapter for today! Please tell me if I made some mistakes!

**Gray:** Did you guys like the chapter? I do...

**Lucy:** Damn the stuttering...

**Levy:** Ahahaha!

**Lucy:** Don't laugh at me now...

**WolfieANNE:** I don't have much to say so.. just review, so that I can update faster :)

**Gray:** You heard her right? Review so that she can update FASTER!

**Loke:** Here we go again...

**Gray:** FASTER I'm saying!

**Jellal:** Okay okay, you're in a bad mood again

**Gray:** Lols..

**Jellal:** Or not...

**WolfieANNE:** Ahahaha! XD How funny, Lucy and Gray both have their picture of each other as their wallpaper!

**Natsu:** REVIEW!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	4. The New Teacher and Other Lucy

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 4 – The New Teacher and Other Lucy**

**WolfieANNE: **Hey guys, I'm back again! Okay, I updated early because I'm not sure if I can update this quick by this week because I have as test tomorrow (Tuesday) until Friday, horrible neh? I already studied for my test tomorrow so I have to study more, this is the main reason why I already updated. If you notice the chapter name... you'll know later XP Okay, so you'll see GraLu here again, of course, and I'm really happy by the reviews I got, you make me all happy :) I know some don't leave reviews but I see some who put this story as their favorites (I see them at YM) and it makes me smile. So... go on and read :D

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story and the other characters._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

"Lu-chan! I said I was sorry!" Levy yelled, I am still mad at her for not telling me that certain someone. It has been 3 days since the formal party, and so far, me and Gray have grown closer than I thought. I first thought that he would get closer with the other teachers, they are close but, we are closer, yes, closer (although I still ignore him, to stop these growing feelings). Levy and the others teased me about it, but I ignored them, since I'm mad at them, and they're getting really sad about it.

"Luuccyy, we said we're sorry!" Lisanna said, following me to my next class, PE. I ignored her and went in, Levy and the others didn't, but Lisanna did, since we have the same class. I sighed and went in the Girl's locker room. I changed into our PE Uniform, a white sleeveless shirt with a fairy tail mark on the right chest with gold lining on the ends of the shirt and red short shorts. I wore my rubber shoes and I carefully folded my other uniform, then put them in the locker I went out and went in the gym.

"Okay everyone! 10 laps around the field!" Miss Linda said, I groaned, I love PE but I hate it because of her. I started to run, I was the head of the crowd behind, I ran backwards and I stuck my tongue out at them. A vein popped on their foreheads, "WE'LL CATCH YOU LUCY!"

I ran faster, they seem to be getting tired so I slowed down a little, but they still can't catch me, so I'll stay at this speed.

After 10 laps I sat on a bench and leaned back, one arm supporting my weight as I drank a bottle of cold water. "Bah!" I yelled as I finished drinking. I put the bottle aside and stood up, I went towards the Girl's locker room and changed back into my ordinary uniform.

I walked out of the Girl's Locker room for PE Classes and head for my other locker. I opened it and grabbed a few books for Science. I closed it shut and walked to my class, I yawned and sat on my chair, I have Erza as my classmate in this class, and so, I'll be ignoring her.

"Lucy," she said, I leaned back on my chair.

"You're ignoring her?" someone asked, I turned around to see Evergreen, I groaned and nodded. "Yup, they got me mad so I'm ignoring them," I said, she laughed. "I guess I already saw them pleading in the cafeteria," she said. Evergreen is part of the gang, she just spends time more with her other gang, the Thunder God Tribe.

"Lucy, we said we are sorry," Erza said, her eyes pleading. This is new, this is the first time I saw her like a begging puppy. "I'll forgive you, only you. If you tell anyone about this then I won't forgive you again, ever," I said, pointing a taunting finger at her, she nodded and smiled, "Thank you Lucy."

"Whatever."

Evergreen chuckled and I left Erza to herself behind me. Wait, I haven't told you that yet, right? Well, Erza sits behind me while Evergreeen sits on my right. "I heard we're having a new teacher for Science," Evergreen said, I groaned, "What? I already like Miss Alice!"

"I liked her too, but I heard that her husband was accepted for a job overseas, so Miss Alice had to go with him," she said, I sighed. "I wonder if the new teacher is like her," I said, Evergeen laughed, "I just hope she's not ugly."

"You said it."

"The teacher is taking too long," Erza said, I nodded.

As if on cue, the door slid open and a woman with pale skin, short blue hair and black eyes, entered the room. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with a gold fairy tail mark on her right chest, the sleeves folded until it reached her elbows, a loose red tie around her neck. A blue skirt reaching her knees with black heels. She walked over the desk and set her books down.

"Hello, my name is Juvia Lockser, your new teacher for Science class," she said. She was wearing a blue hat, wait, I thought hats are not allowed in school?

"How old are you, Juvia-sensei?" Evergreen asked, her face scrunched up in disgust, I sweat dropped. "Juvia is 22 years old," she said, that's young, and she's weird, referring herself in third person. "You're young," Erza said, Juvia-sensei nodded, "I decided to work already to gain money."

Everyone seems too focused on money. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Juvia noticed this and looked at me. "You there, stand up," she said, pointing a finger at me. My eye twitched and I stood up, tucking my hands in the pockets of my blazer. "Yup?" I asked calmly.

"Why did you roll your eyes and sigh?" she asked, I flinched and looked at her. "Is that a problem?" I asked, sensei didn't answer. "Answer my question first," she said, I smirked and took out one hand, I pointed a thumb at myself. "Is it wrong for me to roll my eyes, I was just feeling dizzy, and when I roll my eyes it calms me. And I sighed in relief because the pain went away," I said, making an excuse.

"Oh, you better go to the infirmary if you're feeling dizzy," she said, I smiled sweetly, "Thank you but I feel much better."

I sat down and stared at Evergreen who covered her mouth and snickered, I smirked at her and I looked at the board.

"Okay class, so we're going to study today about the animals..."

And so the boredom starts...

**AFTER CLASS**

I sighed in relief as I exited the classroom. I walked to my locker and I saw Gray waving his hand at me. I smiled and closed my locker after placing my Science book in.

"Hey," I said and high fived with him, he grinned, "How's class?"

"Horrible, this new teacher looks like she came back from the dead," I said, Gray chuckled in amusement. "You mean the girl who refers herself in third person?" he asked. I nodded, "Yea, that one."

"Oh, her. She gave the teachers a bad morning, whining and complaining about her uniform because it's gray, then the principal got ticked off and made it blue. She was also told about the hat thing, but she whined and so, she's still wearing it," Gray said, chuckling again, I rolled my eyes. "She's troublesome I see," I said, he nodded, "Very."

We walked towards the cafeteria for Break Time. I yawned and sat on an empty table, away from the gang, I do this often now, spending my time with Gray for Break Time, it doesn't help with my feelings though. You see, I'm trying to get over my crush for him, but nothing happens, it just seems to grow.

"Let me guess, you still didn't forgive them," he said, I nodded and giggled, "Seeing their begging expressions sure is amusing though."

"I guess..."

I laughed and I leaned backwards, munching on my Cheese burger.

"Can Juvia join you?" someone asked, but I already know, the only person referring herself in third person, Juvia-sensei. I turned my head to see her asking Gray, not me. She was blushing, you could see it as she stood in front of Gray, who seems to be looking uncomfortable as he stared at me for help.

"Sensei, you're making Gray uncomfortable," I said, Juvia-sensei raised her head and glared at me. "Why are you calling him Gray only? How rude," she said, Gray snorted but didn't let her see. "Sorry Juvia-san, but I requested Lucy to call me Gray, not sensei," he said, I faked a smile and Juvia (I'm not calling her sensei, she's annoying) sat next to Gray who stared at her, surprised.

"Uhmm.. who told you you could have Break Time with us?" Gray asked, I was supposed to ask that! "O-Oh.. is sitting with y-you bad?" Juvia asked, I flinched, she really is only talking to Gray.

"No, it's just, we were preferring to spend Break Time alone, you know, just the two of us," Gray said, I felt my cheeks heat up and I covered my face by my right hand. I saw Gray smirking at me from the spaces between my fingers, I wanted to smack him so hard.

"Are you two dating?" Juvia asked, sending a glare at my direction. I shook my head while Gray spoke, "No, just best friends."

Is it just me or did I hear a faint tone of hurt when he told Juvia we were just best friends. God, I should be the one hurt!

"Juvia will stay here, whether you two like it or not!" she declared, I felt my jaw drop, Gray did too, and we both stared at each other. I sighed and continued eating, avoiding the glares sent at me.

I felt a foot poke my leg, I looked at Gray who made uncomfortable faces, I snickered and he groaned. Juvia glared at me again, and my eye twitched, I glared at her. She winced and I smirked, narrowing my eyes at her. I'm mad, that's for sure, she destroyed my bonding time with Gray. Wait, I shouldn't care, because I'm trying to get over my feelings, that's right, I should be happy! But I'm not.

I stood up, "The bell will ring soon. See you later Gray."

I walked away from their table, I gave Gray a look of sadness, he looked sad too, I exited the cafeteria and headed for my next class, which is History.

I grabbed my books from my locker and I stomped my way to the classroom. I entered the room and I sat down on my seat, way back in the last row. I heard a chuckled of amusement, I turned my head to see Jellal staring at me. "Don't tell me you're mad at me too? I didn't do anything," he said, I groaned, "I know. I'm not mad at you anyway."

"Well, what made you so grumpy today?" Jellal asked, leaning backwards on his chair for comfort, I did the same. "This new stupid teacher..." I mumbled, Jellal chuckled, "I understand already, you don't need to tell me."

"Good."

He flinched and I mentally smirked, I still have the attitude.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

I groaned, I had a really hard time escaping that evil woman's grasps, seriously, she's like a stalker! She even waited outside the Men's Bathroom for me, and I can assure you, it was really creepy.

"Gray-san!" someone yelled, I stiffened and I walked faster, please let Lucy be waiting by the light post near the mini shop around the corner. I ran and turned around a corner to see Lucy leaning back on the post, I sighed in relief and ran past her, grabbing her wrist, I ran, dragging her.

"H-Hey! Why are we running?" she asked, catching up with me. "It's that evil, stalking woman! She's chasing me!" I yelled, turning around a corner. I heard another yell of, "Wait for me, Gray-san!"

"Oh, her," she said, she snorted and ran faster. I grinned, I just love this girl. Wait, that's wrong. I just can't help but like this girl for being devious, yes, that's it, I don't love her! I mean, she's a student for Pete's sake! Lucy winced as we heard another yell, we ran and turned around another corner.

"Where do we hide?" I asked, Lucy shrugged. "There's a place that I usually go to, come, it's nearby," she said and we turned left, then right, then we ran straight. I just hope that's enough to make that crazy woman get confused. "Are we there yet?" I asked, getting really tired. "Don't tell me you're already tired?" Lucy teased, a smirk on her face, I rolled my eyes, "As if!"

"Yea yea, keep talking."

I felt Lucy stop. "This is it," she said. I let go of her wrist, and looked around. It was a park filled with a lot of stuff. There are a lot of trees and some small slides with a house underneath. "Where do we hide? I doubt we'll fit in the house," I said, looking at Lucy. "We're not hiding there you idiot," she said, I felt my jaw drop, "Then where?"

"Up there!"

I followed where she was pointing, I looked up to see a tree house, which was unnoticeable, high up in a tree. "How do we get up there?" I asked, panicking, that woman might catch us if we take too long!

"We climb of course!" Lucy announced, I felt my jaw dropped again. "Are you crazy? You might fall, or even worse, you might break a bone!" I said, I heard another yell and shuddered. "I can climb up. There's a lot of branches, I suggest you take that," Lucy said, walking towards the tree.

I sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

Lucy nodded and smirked, she started to climb the tree. After reaching halfway, she started to jump on branches, which surprisingly didn't break. I looked around and saw a rope tied to a branch, I grabbed that and climbed, then used the branches to reach the tree house. I jumped and I actually felt like this was easy, the branches are really strong and can hold your weight. I grabbed a branch by both hands and swung up, I walked in the tree house to see Lucy sitting on a bean bag.

"Woah, did you make this place?" I asked, sitting on a blue bean bag, she shrugged. "A little, I helped with decorating, but my father and mother built this tree house, those were the times when my father had time for me. Anyways, I doubt Juvia will find us now, we're high up in a tree," she said, I nodded in agreement, "That woman is just creepy."

"I agree."

"Gray-san! Where are you?" we heard, Lucy peeked through the curtained window and I peeked too, on the other side of the window. I saw Juvia, or the crazy woman, turning her head right and left, looking for me. "Gray-san?" she yelled, but we kept silent. She sighed and walked away, mumbling to herself. "She's gone, let's go," I said and stood up, but a hand stopped me.

"No, not yet, she might just be waiting for you to come out, just wait for another hour," she said, I blinked then nodded, "Oh, okay."

"Hiding with a teacher sure is weird though," Lucy said, opening a small cabinet, she took out chips. "I guess so," I said, not able to say anything else.

"Wow, I'm surprised that the chips aren't expired yet, I remember putting new ones here 5 months ago," Lucy said, I blinked in surprise. "Here," she said and threw me a bag of Lay's. "Geez, thanks," I said and ripped it open, then I started to eat.

"Your welcome."

She ripped open the lid of a small can of Cheddar Cheese Pringles, dipping her hand in, she pulled out a piece and started to eat. "I'm glad that no one knows about this hideout other than you, me, my mother and my father, or else the food here would be gone," she said, giggling softly.

"Like that Natsu guy?" I asked, she nodded. "How come you know that he's really a glutton for food?"

"He's failing always in my class, and one day I saw him eating a bag of chips, I remember throwing it away, I came back and saw him holding another one," I said, looking up while I recalled the memory. "Ahaha," Lucy said, taking another bite from her chips.

"Controlling Natsu is really hard, but hanging out with him is fun," Lucy said, chewing her food. "Aha, maybe because he likes you?" I said, not even sure with what I said. Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted, "As if, that guy doesn't even know the meaning of falling in love. When I asked him who he loved or liked, he said everyone, even his pet cat happy and the guys."

I laughed and Lucy giggled. "Looks like he's an idiot, I'm guessing when he grows up he'll be alone," I said, Lucy smiled. "All of us explained him the meaning of love, and when he asked how will he know if he's in love, we told him that too. One day, he said "I'm falling in love Luce, I can feel it!" but trust me, it's not me," Lucy said, raising both of her hands up in defense. I chuckled, "Okay, it's not you."

"Err... right."

We entered a deep, awkward silence, since I had nothing to say, I just closed my mouth. I don't know about Lucy though, does she have something else to say? I looked at her to see her eating, looks like she's just silent.

I saw Lucy chew on her bottom lip, I guess the silence is killing her too. I wonder how long until it reaches an hour, I bet that freaky woman, known as Juvia (I was being sarcastic), is gone right now.

"Hey, I think Juvia is gone. I have to go, got some homeworks and quizzes to check," I said, Lucy breathe out air. Wait, she was holding her breath?

"Uhh sure, go on. I'll be down in a minute," she said, I nodded and gave her the Lays. "There are still a lot in it, it's going to be a waste," I said, Lucy smiled and pushed it back at me. "No, take it. I have a lot at home," she said, throwing the can of Pringles in a small trashcan beside the small cabinet.

I went out the small door and dropped down on the branches, hopping and swinging until I felt my feet touch the grass. I saw Lucy swing her body down, missing a lot of branches as she landed on a big branch and jumped down. "Woah, that's dangerous kid," I said, Lucy rolled her eyes, "I do it every time."

"Just be careful."

"I will," she said, I smiled softly and lifted a hand, "Bye, see ya."

"Yea, see ya."

We parted ways after that, not really, we took the same direction since we both live on Strawberry Street, after turning around a lot of corners, that's when we parted ways and I took a shortcut so that I wouldn't encounter Juvia, because I think she's waiting by the route Lucy's taking.

I sighed and arrived at my house, I entered and flipped on the lights, I have a lot to do this weekend. Like.. clean, eat, checking, do laundry, visit mom, what else? Oh right, feed Ace, wait, I do that daily. I guess, nothing else? But I can't be sure.

I walked upstairs and went in my room, flipping the lights open, I saw Ace sleeping on her small bed. Well, it's not really a bed, it's just a basket decorated with red ribbons and a pink cloth and a small white pillow in it. I patted her head and she didn't even wake up, she did lift a paw though. I chuckled and placed my small shoulder bag (which I totally forgot to mention I was carrying one...), on my desk.

I changed into a black shirt and blue shorts, then I laid on my bed, should I check the homework? But I can do that tomorrow, but I have a lot to do. I sighed and stood up, I stared at my phone again, more likely at Lucy's smiling face but whatever!

I carefully placed my phone on my desk and I walked towards my desk, I took out all the notebooks in my shoulder bag, an additional stack of notebooks in a paper bag under stood under my desk.

I opened a notebook and started to check my students' homework, while munching on the Lay's that Lucy told me to bring home.

**(Lucy's Point Of View)**

That didn't go as planned, I was supposed to be the one telling Gray that it was time for me to leave, because mama might get worried, but he spoke first. I wasn't also planning to do my homework in Math today, but since he said he was checking our homework, I felt sad that he gives his all and yet I'm waiting for Sunday so that I can do my assignment, so I'm doing it now.

I sighed and checked all my answers in a calculator, I hummed and tapped the tip of my pen on my lip. I grinned as I got all answers right, I closed my notebook and kept it in my shoulder bag, I closed my bag and I fell on my bed.

I yawned and rolled to the side, my eye lids feel really heavy. Wait, I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I stood up, stumbling as I head to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and lay back on my bed, I smiled and covered my body with a pink comforter.

No matter what I do, I can't get over my feelings for Gray, and I don't know if I should be happy or not.

_You should be happy._

Yea, I should be... Wait, who are you?

_I'm still you, it's just your mind speaking._

I'm confused, it's not like I have another Lucy in my body, is it?

_..No, I'm just a part of you._

Ohh, I get it. So, why are you talking to me, other Lucy?

_I'm just telling you that you should stop trying to ignore him, because no matter what you do, your feelings will not go away_

What if it does, then that saves the trouble for me. You already saw that freaky teacher glaring at me whenever I'm with Gray, even my other girl classmates glare at me, and you're saying I should continue loving him? I mean, liking him?

_Yes, it doesn't matter if they glare at you, you're strong, I know it._

That's because you're me, idiot.

_Calling me an idiot is like calling yourself an idiot._

I know, I was just saying it at you but I was directing it to me. Look, all I want is these feelings to stop growing, but that just won't happen when he's with me at school, and sometimes I see him walking on the streets at night!

_That's why I'm telling you to just let your love grow, if you keep denying yourself then you'll surely regret it._

I'm not denying it, I'm trying to stop it. And what do you mean by I'll regret it?

_Nothing, just don't do anything reckless and don't stop loving him._

It's like! Not love!

_Okay, just don't stop LIKING him._

Okay, whatever you say, other me. I'll do what you want me to do, but just until I see that you are in fact, right, is that fair?

_It is, now go to sleep._

I would have done that without you saying it, but, thanks for telling me to anyway.

_You're welcome, goodnight._

I guess, goodnight. Wait, can I ask why you've only spoken to me now? Why not the other days?

_I don't know, just didn't have the mood._

Oh, okay, goodnight again!

_Yes yes, goodnight and sweet dreams.. Just promise me you'll at least let your love err crush grow._

Yes, other Lucy, I promise I'll let my crush grow.

And that's what I'm promising, I just hope I didn't make a mistake or else I'll really regret it...

* * *

><p><em>Maybe next time you'll realize how much I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WolfieANNE:<strong> Okay, so that's the chapter, I hope you really like it, if not, Gray and I will be sad, right Gray? Tell me if I have some mistakes, I'll edit them!

**Gray:** Yea, really sad, I'll be sadder than Anne-chan...

**WolfieANNE:** Uhh.. yea, right.

**Lucy:** Hahaha! Juvia's a stalker!

**Juvia:** Love rival!

**Lucy:** Uh... whatever..

**Jellal:** I feel as if I'm an extra in this chapter...

**Loke:** Oh please, at least you were shown, my name wasn't even mentioned!

**Levy:** Lu-chan still hasn't forgiven us!

**Lucy:** Soon Levy, soon.

**Natsu:** Hey, did Anne just made me an idiot here?

**Gray:** It's so obvious squinty eyes!

**Natsu:** Shut up ice pick!

**Erza:** DON'T FIGHT OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU TWO!

**Gray:** Sure..

**Natsu:** A-Aye!

**Jellal:** Wow, Gray's not scared.

**Gray:** Oh shut up.

**WolfieANNE:** Don't forget to review guys! I can't promise that I can update this week but I'll try!

**Gray:** That's it! Hey guys, review so that she'll smile then think "Maybe I should just update.." and then you'll get a chapter and I'll be happy, it's a win-win!

**Loke:** ...Wow, great thinking Gray O.O

**Jellal: **I suppose he does have a point, review so that she won't be able to resist the thought of not updating this week.

**WolfieANNE:** Uhh, guys, I'm still here.

**All except WolfieANNE: **We know..

**WolfieANNE:** Okay...

**Lucy and Loke:** Review!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	5. A Sick Lucy

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 5 – A Sick Lucy**

**WolfieANNE: **Hey everyone! You should be glad that tomorrow (Friday) is the day of my last test, great huh? Okay, so I just came back from school like three hours ago and I already finished this chapter so I'll be starting soon on the next chapter. This has some GraLu in it, if you don't mind (Of course you don't, you would be frantic!) and so, I hope you will like this chapter because... I finished this bit by bit because of you guys! So go on, smile and read!

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story and the other characters._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

I groaned and sneezed, I pulled a tissue from a box on my side table beside my bed. I blew my nose and threw it in my small trash can beside the side table. I looked at the ceiling, yep, I'm sick. Today is Monday and I got sick on Saturday night. It's already noon so, the gang are having their lunch, no one knows I'm sick other than the idiot Natsu who caused it, and I told him not to tell anyone, my mom and lastly, me, the one who is sick.

If you want to know how I got sick, well...

**FLASHBACK**

_I yawned and stretched my arms, I'm really sleepy today, probably because Natsu and I played all day long, I know, we act like kids. We just finished playing Monopoly so now we're playing Wii. I know, not very classic._

"_No!" Natsu yelled, we were playing Rock Band. I was the guitarist while Natsu was the drummer, I laughed as he made a lot of mistakes, by forgetting to press on the bass. I was doing well on the guitar part, but I'm feeling really sleepy so I may have missed a few notes here and there._

"_Luce, stay awake!" Natsu said, I nodded, my eye lids dropping. I smelled coffee and I opened my eyes to see mama holding a cup of coffee. "Drink it dear, it will keep you awake," she said, I nodded and grabbed it. I know it will keep me awake mama, geez. I took sips and later on, I emptied the cup._

_I am now fully awake, I began to tap my foot along with the beat while bobbing my head. Natsu grinned and began to hit every note with a big word of PERFECT. After a few more songs, we stopped, since Natsu got tired of playing Wii. I began to pack it away. I turned around to see Natsu looking outside. "What's wrong Natsu?" I asked, he grinned, "It's about to rain."_

"_Aww, I wanted to go play outside," I said, he shrugged, "Well.."_

_I shook my head in disappointment and I began to look at my boardgames, wondering if I have something that will interest him. "Hey, are you in the mood for Poker?" I asked, he shook his head, "Don't have money."_

"_I was planning on using tokens but whatever," I said, putting back the deck of cards. I hummed while looking through the small room full of boardgames and more. I looked around, what can entertain him?_

"_A game of Elixir?" I asked, he shook his head. "I can't beat you in that anyway," he said, I chuckled. "Chess?" I asked, his eyes went wide, "No! I'll definitely lose to you, I'm not good at strategy games," he said, I laughed._

"_Hmm... Scrabble?" I asked, Natsu snorted, "I'll probably make words that don't even exist."_

"_True."_

_He sweat dropped and I laughed, amused by his reaction. "Nintendo DS?" I asked, he shook his head again, I hummed. "Millionaire City?" I asked, he sighed. "I would but.. it's almost like Monopoly so sadly, it's a no," he said. Wow, I'm shocked he denied everything I suggested, normally he would say yes, but no for the Chess, but anyway, today he's different._

"_Well what do you want to play?" I asked, Natsu shrugged. "I do want to play hide and seek," he said, I grinned. "That's great!" I said, I have a perfect hiding spot here in my mansion. "Cool, you hide, while I seek," he said, I nodded and smiled innocently, "Give me 30 seconds," I said, he nodded and started counting._

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

_I ran upstairs, quietly, I went in my room and went in my walk-in closet. I pushed away a lot of clothes and saw a small extra closet filled with only my new underwear and bras that haven't been used yet. I opened it and went inside, I closed the doors, I looked through the vents and smiled, I always win at hide and seek._

"_Luce? Where are you?" I heard Natsu yell, I stopped myself from snickering. I heard his running footsteps, he opened my bathroom door, I think. I heard him close a door then he started to yell. "Luce?" he yelled._

_He must be an idiot, no one ever asks for someone where they are, because they will never tell! "I give up!" he yelled and I heard him run downstairs. I opened the closet and went out of my walk-in closet. I went downstairs to hear the pouring of the rain._

"_Where were you hiding? I couldn't find you! Even your mom helped me out!" Natsu said, I felt my jaw dropped, mama helped him out? What in the world? "Why did mama help you?" I asked out of curiosity. "She said that so far, whenever playing hide and seek, no one has ever found you, so she was wondering if she could find you since she knows the house well," Natsu said, staring out the window._

_She doesn't even know about the small closet behind my clothes in my walk-in closet, so she'll just have to give up. "Oh," I said._

"_Hey Luce, let's play in the rain!"_

_I looked at him in shock, play in the rain? Is he crazy? Well he is though... but, even so!_

"_No," I said, he pouted. "Why not?" he asked, I groaned. "Just so, no," I said, he frowned and nodded and sadly. "Okay," he said, pushing his lip out further._

_I felt my eye twitched as he made that puppy look, I groaned and covered my face with my hand. "Fine fine!" I said and my hand dropped, I saw him grinning and he pulled me out. I felt the rain hit my skin as I almost yelled because of the cold. "It's cold!" I exclaimed, he grinned._

_AFTER TWO HOURS..._

_I sneezed, my eyes widened, Natsu's did too. "Wait... no way," Natsu said, we went in the house, drying ourselves I took a warm bath and when I came downstairs mama checked my temperature, and I have a fever. I glared at Natsu, "This is all your fault!"_

"_I'm sorry!" Natsu said, I sighed and massaged my temples._

"_Don't tell the guys I'm sick, or else they'll all come here then make my head hurt more," I said, Natsu nodded, pushing his lips into a straight line._

_Geez..._

**FLASHBACK END**

And so, that's how I got this stupid fever and how I got sick, wait, that's the same.

I groaned and rolled over to the side, the air conditioner is on because I like it, but I'm covered in a pink comforter. I covered my mouth and I sneezed again, I can't even breathe through my nose.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, my voice sounds really weird. The door opened and mama went in, holding a tray she sat on the edge of my bed. "Here's your lunch dear, do you want me to feed you?" she asked, that would be great. I nodded and she giggled, "You're not a baby anymore but okay."

"Oh shut up, you offered it, and I miss being a baby."

"I know that, so just eat, open your mouth."

I did as told and the spoon entered my mouth and she began to feed me, since I was too weak to lift an arm but I'm sure I can, I just don't want to.

After eating, I drank my medicine and mama went downstairs to clean the plates, I heard that she told her manager to film the movie tomorrow, I frowned, I'm such a burden.

But I love spending time with mama...

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

Lucy's not here, I wonder why? Is she sick? Maybe, but I don't know, she was looking alright last Friday. I frowned, maybe her friends now where she is or what happened to her?

"Levy-san!" I called out, Levy turned around and smiled. "Yes, sensei?" she asked. "Do you know where Lucy is?" I asked, she shook her head and frowned. "Sadly no, Natsu does, but won't tell us where and what happened to her," she said, I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, move along now," I told her, she grinned and went to her next class.

Natsu? I think he has Science right now, I turned around a corner and knocked on a door of a classroom, the door slid open to see Gildarts. "Hey Gray, who are you here for?" he asked, I smiled awkwardly. "Can I talk to Natsu-san?" I asked, he nodded. "Oi! Natsu!" Gildarts yelled, I sweat dropped as Natsu made his way to me, muttering something that sounded like, "It's not as if I did something wrong right? Why is everyone so mean to me?"

Natsu stumbled out the door and Gildarts carefully slid the door close. "So, do you know where Lucy is?" I asked, wait, is it just me or is he sweating?

"N-No.." he said, I smirked, "You're really bad at lying kid."

"Uhh.. she's at her house, why?" he asked, scratching his head. "Why is she absent?" I asked, Natsu frowned. "She has a fever," he said, my eyes widened, so she's sick?

"Can I ask how she got sick?" I asked, he fidgeted. "I forced her to play in the rain with me," he said. He should be glad he's a student or else I would have smacked his head by now. "Okay, thank you," I said through gritted teeth, I left the corridor and fixed my stuff, I don't have any classes to teach so I guess I can go home, wait, that's wrong. I'll go visit Lucy, I guess...

I sighed and went around a corridor and told the principal that I'll be leaving early, he nodded and I left the school building.

**(Lucy's Point Of View)**

It sucks being sick, you can't even get yourself tired, you can't play with others or else they'll get sick too... and mostly, almost all foods taste tasteless. My body's all hot and burning and my eyes feel really heavy, my limbs feel weak and my face is all oily, it's a good thing I have a wet cloth on my side table so that I can wipe my face.

Fever is my natural enemy, it's because I can't do the things I want to do. I sighed and looked at my phone, it read 3:00 PM. It's still early, my fever is still high and I doubt I'll be able to go to school tomorrow... Sad, sad me.

I sighed again and stared at the ceiling, this sucks, I can't even do anything other than listen to songs from my Iphone, and that is what I'm doing. Stupid Natsu for forcing me to play in the rain, I'm really weak at fevers, unlike others who can still run, but still get tired, I can only walk slowly. Others can still play some easy stuffs while I get dizzy just by playing boardgames when I'm sick. Others can even go outside while I stay indoors, so everything sucks when I'm sick.

I felt my chest hurt, yea, I sometimes feel that when I'm sick. Okay, so this morning the comforter was wrapped around me and I thought it was a snake strangling me, I really panicked, yea, I'm dead serious. I was sweating and I threw the comforter away from me, my head was pounding and it was a good thing mama checked up on me or else I would have fainted**(1)**.

I sighed again, I don't know how many times I did, but I lost count when I reached ten. I stared at my phone which I held loosely as I looked at my wallpaper, me and Gray at the Welcome Back to School party. I automatically smiled at the sight, yea, I sound like a lovesick person, I am sick, but not because of love.

I felt my eyes close but before I fell asleep, someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said, well it sounded really rough and not smooth, I coughed and the door opened to reveal...

"Gray?" I said weakly, though I yelled it, it sounded like a whisper. He grinned sheepishly and lifted a plastic bag, I squinted my eyes to see a plastic bowl.

"What's that?" I asked, coughing. He grabbed a stool and sat in front of me. "Chicken soup, thought you might like it," he said, I raised a brow, "How did you know I was sick?"

"Natsu told me."

I stared at him in surprise, Natsu told him, why? "I asked him why you were not at school," he said, can this guy read minds? "Oh..." I said, I covered my mouth and coughed, yep, I really hate fevers.

"Where's mama?" I said weakly, my eyes were half-opened and I think my cheeks are red because of the fever. "Uhhh... she left when I told her I would like to take care of you," he said, opened the lid of the bowl. I sighed, "Oh.."

Wait, what?

"What? You're going to take care of me?" I yelled, but after that I felt my throat hurt, the last part ended in a rough whisper. "Yep, it's because I'm a teacher," he said, blowing the soup that was scooped in a plastic spoon. I think that's a lame excuse, my classmate got sick and he didn't even take care of her...

"Uhmmm.." I said, he grinned evilly. "Open your mouth," he said, I did as told and he began to feed me, I feel like a baby..

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

Okay, so I think she's cute, because of the flushed face, the half-lidded eyes and mostly the way she talks, because it sounds so soft. Cut the thoughts, she's a student.

"Is it good?" I asked her, she nodded weakly, making it look like she was shivering. "You're really weak when you're sick huh?" I said, she nodded, smiling but she failed, she fell back on her bed after she finished the soup.

"It's because of that stupid Natsu," she said, though it came out as a murmur. "I'm going to ask you to shake your head, okay? Then tell me what it feels like," I said, she nodded and did as told, after 2 or 3 times she stopped and grabbed her head. "Uhh.. I feel really dizzy and it hurts when I do it," she said, typical fever.

"How about roll your eyes up and down," I said, she began to do what I told her, she stopped after the second time and she clutched her head. "My head hurts really badly when I do it, why are you asking me to do those anyway?" she whispered roughly, I sighed. "Typical fevers, you'll get dizzy easily, though I've never seen one so weak before, not even my sister," I said, she groaned.

"Wait, you have a sister?" she asked, I nodded, "Yup, she's the eldest. Her name's Ultear Fullbuster."

"Isn't she the famous dancer?" she asked, I nodded. "Yup," I said, covering her with the pink comforter lying on the floor.

"Do you have any more siblings?" she asked, I nodded. "Yep, a brother, the second eldest, basically I'm the youngest," I said, she giggled but coughed after that. "What's his name?" she asked, a hand covering her mouth. "Lyon Fullbuster," I said, her eyes went wide but closed it and clutched her head, I chuckled. "Isn't he the famous artist who makes Ice Sculptures?" she asked, I grinned sheepishly and nodded while scratching the back of my head.

"Wait, so technically you're the only one who isn't … famous?" she said, I nodded and laughed nervously. "Well... I was about to join a band called Light Ice but then I thought that it would be too tiring," I said and sighed, that's true, I already miss the gang, especially that annoying Hibiki and Alzack**(2)**.

"Well... truth be told, I'm glad you're not in that.. band," Lucy said, I raised my brow in amusement, did I hear correct? "What?" I said, a my lips twitching up.

"N-Nothing," she said, looking away while she coughed. I sighed, "You're still sick, how long did you two play in the rain?"

"Uhh... 2 hours?"

"What?" I said, my eyes wide, that long? They must be idiots. "That explains why your fever is so high," I said, she nodded while grinning sheepishly.

I sighed and covered my face by my right hand, I heard her taking quick breaths, her face showed pain and she was clutching the sheets. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied weakly, she groaned and closed her eyes tightly while shaking her head slowly. "You're not fine, what is it?" I asked, grabbing her wrists, I pulled them up and rubbed her cold hands.

"C-Cold," she murmured against my ear as I pulled her close, I rubbed her arms, "The air conditioner is already off, the only thing fanning you is the electric fan."

"R-Really? It feels much colder," she said against my chest, I sighed and hugged her, this feels really weird though. "Shh, calm down, just go to sleep, you'll feel better," I said, she nodded and slowly leaned back on the bed, then she rubbed her arms and I covered her with pink comforter and an extra blanket.

I stood up and squeezed a wet cloth, I placed it on her forehead and then I closed the lights and left the room, but before I did, "See you Lucy, get well soon."

**(Lucy's Point Of View)**

Why is it so cold? I feel like my body is freezing... I forced my eyes to open, I saw my room dark, someone turned off the lights? I rolled my eyes to the side since I was too weak to turn my head, no one was here, but someone was here, right? I looked down to see a plastic bag, mama only uses cloth bags, not plastic bags, that means someone was here.

Wait, I know someone was here, I remember talking to someone before I slept. I looked to the side to see the electric fan on number 3. I shivered, clutching the blankets. "What time is it?" I mumbled, I looked at the wall clock in front of me, I can't see, it's too dark.

"_Typical fevers, you'll get dizzy easily, though I've never seen one so weak before, not even my sister,"_

Wait, someone told me that, right, who? I looked around to see if something could at least show me who, I know, I sound crazy. I looked my phone which I entered my password and showed the picture of me and Gray. Wait, was it Gray who was here a few minutes ago? Or a few hours ago? I don't know what time it is.

"_You're really weak when you're sick huh?"_

So it was Gray? Or not, I don't know, I'm confused!

I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," I said, my voice all rough and not smooth, I know, I've told you before. The door opened to reveal mama raising a cloth bag, a cloth bag, not a plastic bag. "I bought you noodles!" she said and sat in front of me. "Mama? Did someone come here?" I asked, she hummed in response while nodding her head.

"Who?" I asked, clearing my throat as I felt it hard to talk. She smiled rather widely.

"That teacher of yours, Gray was it?

"Oh.." I said, then my eyes widened. "What?" I said in fear.

"You don't remember? I remember coming home then he bid his farewell, he said he had a nice time talking with you," she said, opening the lid of the plastic bowl. I blinked, now I remember, Gray had visited me since Natsu told him I was sick.

"Oh right, I remember," I said, she giggled and blew the soup on the spoon. "Open your mouth dear," she said, I smiled and opened my mouth, I felt the spoon enter and I closed my mouth, she pulled it back and I licked my lips. "Mmm, yummy," I said, she grinned.

"Delicious huh? Me and your father loved to go to this noodle shop, so I thought I would buy you one," she said, smiling sadly. "Those were the days he had time for you and me," she said and sighed, I smiled and lifted my hand, though I felt weak, I ruffled her hair, I feel as if I'm the grown-up.

"Aww mama, I'm still here," I said, giggling but I suddenly coughed. "Now now, just rest," she said, I nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm such a burden," I said, sneezing and coughing. "Don't say that, you getting sick is a reason for me to spend time with you, and off of that filming for a while," she said, I smiled, "I guess you're right."

"So... how did your time with Gray went?" she said, I choked on the noodles in my mouth that I was chewing. "F-Fine I guess," I stuttered, she grinned widely. "You two would make such a cute couple!" she squealed, my eyes went wide.

"W-What? No way! He's a teacher, and I'm a student, hello? We are in two different worlds!" I said, she smirked and shook her head while I gaped at her. "Well my dear... in love, you are only in one universe, and isn't he only four years older than you?" she said, my jaw dropped at her, "You know his age?"

"Well... I asked him," she said sheepishly, I groaned and mentally smacked my forehead. "Oh mom.. he's already four years older than me, it's just not possible," I mumbled, mama laughed and grinned again, "Age doesn't matter in love."

"You sound like my classmates..."

"No comment," she said, I smiled a little, mama sure is fun to be with.

"But seriously, you should be his girlfriend one day," she said.

But sometimes she can be like a child sometimes, she squeals too much and mostly, she's got a wild imagination.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe next time you'll realize how much I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>Okay, so when I was sick with a high fever this happened to me. I woke up and threw the blanket, which was wrapped around my neck and legs, and then clutched my neck, since I thought it was a snake, I was really terrified! I didn't fall asleep then and I stayed away from the blanket, but after a few minutes I had to cover my body with it because it was getting really cold.

**(2):** So I'm making Alzack and HIbiki Gray's friends, I know they already are his friends, well maybe except Hibiki but I though it would be fun if they were friends.

**WolfieANNE: **And so, that is Chapter 5 of SIL! I hope you liked it, tell me if I made any mistakes!

**Gray:** JUST UPDATE FASTER DAMMIT!

**WolfieANNE:** Oh I will Gray, if the readers review...

**Gray:** Here that guys? Just review and she'll update..

**WolfieANNE:** Uhh.. okay...

**Loke:** I'm not mentioned, again!

**Levy:** Review guys, review!

**Jellal:** My name's not here...

**Loke:** I know, right?

**Erza:** REVIEW PLEASE!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	6. Fiore Snow With My Cousin

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 – Fiore Snow With My Cousin**

**WolfieANNE: **Hey guys, I'm very sorry with the late update! I know I promised I'd update soon but a lot of things happened and I couldn't help but update late! So, because I updated late, I'm giving you a long chapter containing 6000+ words, is that enough? This chapter is not that random, but for me it is. I mean, I had no other ideas, I kept rewriting the chapter so I ended up with this. I hope you like the chapter because I put my heart and soul in it XD. I always wondered if Lucy ever thinks of stuff as confusing, so because of that I made this chapter. It's not like confusing, it's like stuff she doesn't understand. You'll understand once you start reading...

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot and the other characters._

* * *

><p>"<em>There are things I don't understand, but yet people always do or feel them. I'm so confused I'm lost."<em>

_-Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

"Calm down Sydney," I said. If you're wondering who Sydney is, well it's my mom's dog. Sydney's sick so I'm taking her to the vet, though mama should be the one taking her there but she's busy with the filming. Sydney whimpered and I sighed, I rolled the leash around my fingers and carried her. "Shh, it's just the vet, no need too worry," I whispered soothingly in her ear.

As it always did, she calmed down and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. I smiled and opened the door of the vet open with using my foot, I know, weird. I entered and gently placed Sydney on a chair beside me. There weren't much people, and today is a Friday. I came to school yesterday and I forgave the gang, I had to hide in the tree house again with Gray because of Juvia.

I leaned back and saw Sydeney covering her ears by her paws, she hates the vet, because they accidentally hurt her wound but it wasn't intentional.

I heard a whine, and then my head looked up to see Gray holding a gray cat with a whining Juvia clinging on his arm. My eyes widened and I blinked, his head turned to me and he blinked as the room fell into silence. The other people who brought their pets stared at us. Gray blinked, "Lucy?"

"Gray? J... Juvia?"

"Well well... if it isn't Lucy-san," Juvia hissed my name, I flinched and faked a smile, "Good afternoon Juvia-sensei. Why are you here when the weather outside is lovely."

The other people gasped and some murmured about my fine manners and my way of speaking, I mentally smirked. Gray raised a brow at me and I smiled evilly at him. "I came to accompany my boyfriend here, since his pet is sick," Juvia replied. Boyfriend? Is that true? Judging by the look on Gray's face it's a lie.

"Is he really your boyfriend?" I asked in wonder, my brow raising. "Of course he is!" Juvia barked at me. "Then if he is your boyfriend, what is the name of his pet?" I asked, Juvia froze and Gray smirked.

"Chi," Juvia said, Gray smirked again, "Wrong!"

"BOO!" yelled the people, I stifled a laugh and began to pet Sydney. Gray sat beside me and his pet and Sydney began to glare at each other. "So, you have a pet?" he said, I smiled, "This is my mom's pet, I prefer a cat."

"I agree."

"Ms. Lucy Heartfilia," a girl said, I looked up and nodded. I carried Sydney and looked at Gray before I went in the room.

"So what's wrong with this pet of yours?" the veterinarian asked, I sighed, "She won't eat her food and she's always sleeping."

"Hmm..." the vet said.

**LATER**

Sydney was fast asleep on my lap as I sat on a bench in a park. I hummed a song and heard leaves rattle, I raised my head to see Gray holding his cat. "Hey," he said, I smiled at him, "Hey."

"Where's Juvia?" I asked teasingly, he rolled his eyes, "I made her confused, and so I lost track of her. But that's good."

"Well... it looks as if... the both of you had grown closer," I said, staring straight ahead as a cold breeze passed by. Gray sat on a bench not far away in front of me. I refused to look him in the eye. I always thought that they were an item, or a couple, for I would see them everywhere, together. I know Gray doesn't like her but... it can always change, right?

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, petting his cat, I closed my eyes and opened them to meet dark blue ones. "Like I just said, it looks like you and Juvia, that creepy woman, has grown closer," I said and gulped.

Gray stifled a laugh, "Impossible, she always clings to me so you may think of that. But hey, we're not close. You and I are close, but not me and her."

Those words made my heart skip a beat, and I know why, because I like him.

"Oh, I see," I said, focusing my attention on the kids having fun. "Is something wrong?" he asked, I shook my head. "No, it's nothing."

_I don't get the point of saying it's nothing when there's something._

"Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine Gray," I said, he smiled at me.

_What's the point of saying you're fine when you're so bothered you came to the conclusion of lying._

"My mother's hosting a party this Sunday, I invited everyone. Can you come?" Gray asked, I shrugged, "Sure, why not. I'm always alone at the house since mama's busy with the filming."

"Great! Hey, it's just a normal party. You'll be able to meet my sister and brother at that party. But beware, they are weird. They aren't like themselves when you see them in the TV," Gray warned, I smiled and giggled, "Sure."

"So, what's the name of your cat?" I asked, Gray grinned, "Ace Hearts. I named her after the card Ace of hearts, I had won her from a Poker game, so I named her Ace. Thanks to the ace of hearts I won the game and this little cat," Gray said, I smiled. "Wow, that's cool."

"Sure is. How about her? What's that dog's name?" Gray asked, I looked at Sydney then at Gray. "Her name's Sydney," I answered, Gray raised a brow, "Why is it a name of a place?"

"My mother wants to go to Sydney, but because of the filming she can't. So she named the dog Sydney so that she'll always remember her favorite place," I said, I know it sounds confusing. I was confused too.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a pet?" I asked, staring at Ace. "That's because you never asked," he said, I rolled my eyes. "The thought of you having a pet never crossed my mind," I answered bluntly.

"Why? Is it weird that I have a pet?" Gray asked, I shrugged, "Something like that. I was expecting you to be afraid of pets since they can destroy your textbooks."

"Ace is kind and well trained. She never destroys my stuff, and she pees outside in our backyard. She can do that by herself," Gray said, I smiled, "Ehh? That's cool. Too bad Sydney is not like that. Although she always goes out to pee or drop her waste in the backyard, she still needs me or mama to open the door for her."

"I see," Gray said, I leaned back and petted Sydney.

_I don't know where this conversation is leading to. At first we started with Juvia, then we ended up on his party, then to our pets. I'm confused._

"I'm bored," I said and yawned. A vein popped on Gray's forehead, "You say you're bored and yet you didn't go to school!"

That's right, I didn't go to school because I went to see the doctor, asking if I still have any problems. I had none so I went straight home, then mama asked me to take Sydney to the vet, and I arrived here. "Why are you out early?" I asked, ignoring what he had said before.

"Ah... We don't have Home Ec today since it's a Friday," Gray said, I looked up at the sky, "Oh right."

"Don't tell me you forgot.." Gray said. I scratched the back of my head and grinned sheepishly, "I guess I did."

"What now?" I asked, Ace purred as Gray petted her. "I don't know," Gray answered. I looked at my watch and sighed, "Well I have to go," I said and stood up. Sydney jumped down and I began to walk away.

"Wait! What's your number?" Gray yelled. I turned around and gave him a piece of paper. "My number is in there, I always have papers with my number on it. You're lucky I brought it," I said, Gray shrugged.

"Just write your name at the end of your text," I said and began to walk away. "Sure! Thanks Lucy!" Gray yelled, I smiled and turned around a corner, the view of the park gone.

_I don't understand why you must feel butterflies in your stomach when you're near the person you like, or when you're nervous. _

I turned around another corner and saw the view of my house. I walked in the gates with Sydney following me.

_Why is it that a person must blush when the person you like says something that had gained your attention? And that phrase must be something like a compliment._

I just don't get those things, and I know I never will.

I opened the door to my house and went inside. I unclipped the leash from Sydney's collar and she began to walk upstairs. I dropped the leash on the counter in the kitchen and sat on a tall stool. I gently placed my head on top of the counter, closing my eyes I heard the door open and close again.

"Oh, you're home already," mama said, I raised my head and turned the stool around so I was facing mama. "Yea, welcome home mama," I said and smiled at her.

"Thank you sweetie," mama said, I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"So, what did the vet say?" mama asked, I shrugged, "The usual. She's just sick, the vet said. They injected something into her that will make her okay again."

"That's great."

"Mama, I'm going to a party on Sunday," I told her, she smiled, "That's good. At least you have something to do."

"Thank you mama. I'm tired, I'll go down for dinner," I said and went upstairs. "Okay!" Mama yelled from the bottom, I smiled and went in my room. I dropped on my bed and my phone beeped.

"_Hey Lucy, my mom was so excited to meet you. Are you home already?" -Gray_

I smiled and added his number. I replied to his text. _'Yea, I'm home already. Oh really? Tell your mom I can't wait to meet her'_

I sighed, but wait. Isn't Gray living alone? Then why is his mom here?

I decided to add in another text. _'Hey, I thought you live alone? Why is your siblings and mother there?'_

I rolled to the side and watched the bird on the window flap their wings and fly to the tree. My phone beeped again.

"_Oh, well they decided to pay me a visit. And when my mom knew I met new friends, you and the gang, she wanted to throw a party. I forgot to mention that earlier."_

I shook my head while smiling. _'Ahhh... I see, well I'll be looking forward to Sunday.'_

I pressed send and then I began to yawn, I closed my eyes but before I could my phone beeped.

"_I just can't wait to see you. Bye."_

I felt my heart skip a beat and I closed my eyes. I put my phone aside and took in deep breaths.

_Why is it that a person's heart must skip a beat when you feel really happy? I don't get it._

I started listening to the song "Twelve Fifty One" by Krissy and Erica. I hummed the tone and rolled to the other side. "And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life~," I sang, closing my eyes.

"Lucy! Someone's here to visit you!" I heard mama yell. I pulled out my earphones and blinked, staring at the door. Who could be visiting me? I walked downstairs and almost gasped, I tried not to run as the person grinned at me.

"Lucy-nee!" she yelled, I gasped as she hugged me. "Wendy!"

Wendy M. Heartfilia, a cousin of mine. She's in middle school, and lives in Hargeon. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She smiled and we sat down on a couch. She's just thirteen, an eight grader. She has long blue hair, palish skin and brown eyes. "Mother told me that I'm transferring schools, there's middle school in your school right? So mother enrolled me there," Wendy said.

I gasped, "Then does that mean you're going to live with me and mama?"

Silence..

"Yes," she replied, I stopped myself from squealing. I just hugged her instead. "Mama, do you know about this?" I asked her, she nodded and smiled sheepishly, "I kept it a secret so that it would be a surprise."

"Layla-san? Where is my room?" Wendy asked, mama smiled and shook her head. "No need for that, you can just call me Layla. Oh, it's beside Lucy's room. Sweetie can you please take her there?" mama asked.

I smiled widely, "I would have done that without you telling me to. Come on Wendy!"

_I'm happy she's here, but I don't understand why she has to be transferred to my school, why not stay in Hargeon? _

"Here's your room," I told her and opened the door. The room wasn't as big as mine but it is still big. The walls were painted hot pink with a shade of light pink at the sides while the furniture was white and the sheets of her bed was red, hot pink and white. "I love this room!" Wendy exclaimed and ran in, I chuckled and she jumped on her bed.

"I'm going to a party on Sunday, wanna come?" I asked Wendy, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go ask my friend," I told her and placed her bags and suitcases in her room. I went back in my room, but I used a door near her closet and went in my room, cool huh?

_Though I don't get it why there must be a door in Wendy's room so that I can get in my room, it just makes no sense. I mean, I can go out of her room then into my room... but... there's still a shortcut door._

_'Hey Gray. I'm bringing my cousin to your party, is it okay?' _I pressed send and then placed my phone on my desk and went to grab a book that I bought for Wendy.

My phone beeped just before I got out of the room.

"… _Sure, see ya there."_

I'm not sure but is it just me or the text he sent looked as if he was angry, or sad? Well that's just me, so don't tell me something negative.

I went in Wendy's room using the shortcut and gave her the book, "I missed your birthday so I thought, if you dropped by here I would give you this."

"Thank you Lucy-nee," Wendy said, hugging me. I smiled, "Your welcome. Oh, and my friend said you could come."

I closed the door and I heard a muffled yell of, "Okay!"

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up when the sun hit my eyes. I opened my eyes but closed them immediately, I squinted my eyes instead and I crawled to the end of the bed. I tugged a string and the curtain dropped over the the window, making the room dark. I opened my eyes to the fullest and sighed in relief.

I heard a knock on my door. "Lucy-nee? Are you awake?" Wendy asked. I managed to let out a murmured answer, "Yea..."

Wendy went inside and lay down beside me. I rolled to the side and she smiled at me, "Morning Lucy-nee."

"Morning.."

"What time is it?" I mumbled. "Ten in the morning," Wendy replied, I groaned, "I don't want to get up."

"But you have to! Today we're going shopping for the party!" Wendy said, my eyes widened. "What?" I said in shock. "Yep, you eat breakfast and we'll go to the mall!" Wendy said happily.

"What mall?" I asked, Wendy smirked and I gulped.

"Fiore Snow."

My mouth hung open as I stared at her, she smirked at me. Fiore Snow, Fiore's biggest mall and has the most expensive stuff there. I believe there are in total 6 floors, but the problem is that it's really far away.

"You must be joking.." I whispered, Wendy shook her head. "Layla gave me an ATM card with one hundred million Jewels," Wendy said, I gulped again. This girl must be crazy, "Wendy, you're nuts."

"Let's just have fun. After you eat Brunch, we're going to the mall," Wendy said. I nodded and stood up, feeling dizzy for a minute then okay. I walked downstairs with Wendy trailing behind me, skipping happily because she's going to Fiore Snow.

"Oh, morning sweetie," mama said, I nodded as a sign of greeting. Mama smiled and gave me a plate filled with pancakes. "Did Wendy tell you?" she asked, I nodded, "Yes. She told me we're going to Fiore Snow and you gave her an ATM card that contains one hundred million Jewels. Mama, are you crazy? It takes 5 hours just to get to Fiore Snow. Can't we just go to the biggest mall here in Magnolia?"

"No, dear. It's just, out of all your rich friends, like Levy, Mira and the others, you're the only one who spends less and seems to act like a normal teenager. Ahh, but you have a car, and it's not even lunch yet," mama said. I groaned, "That's because they are spoiled unlike me. But still... it's still a long drive..."

"You are spoiled, you just don't use that as your advantage," mama said, I rolled my eyes, "Yea yea."

"It seems like Lucy-nee isn't spoiled," Wendy said, blinking as she sat on a chair across me. Mama sighed, "She's spoiled a few years ago but changed when she reached high school. Believe me, when she was elementary, I used to buy her everything she wanted."

"Really? That's awesome. Mother only buys me things that she thinks is important..." Wendy mumbled, mama sweat dropped as I mentally snickered. I began to eat the pancakes, having brunch isn't a daily thing for me to do, but I have to do it today. I hate missing out on a meal, but it seems like I can't escape having brunch today. I swallowed the pancakes I chewed.

"Neh Layla, does Lucy-nee have a boyfriend?" Wendy asked. I mentally slapped my forehead. "No but she has this cute teacher I think sweetie has a crush on," mama said. I choked on my pancakes. I began to pound my fist on my chest, still choking. I grabbed a glass of water and drank it.

When I finished the glass, "Mama! He's a teacher for Pete's sake!"

"Do you even know which teacher I'm talking about?"

I suddenly shut up, she does have a point. Mama smirked, "Thought so. But I was talking about Gray-san."

I glared at her playfully, "Mama, he's four years older than me!"

"But Lucy-nee, age doesn't matter in love," Wendy said. I turned to stare at her with a surprised look. "Why is it that you guys always say that?" I yelled in a frustrated matter. Wendy and mama giggled, like aunt like niece... idiots.

After I finished my food, I went upstairs and into my room while Wendy went into her room. I took a warm shower and changed into a white shirt with a gray jacket over it that had black swirling lines. I wore black jeans and black high heeled boots reaching my ankles.

A red wide headband was placed in the middle of my hair. I went downstairs, grabbed my bag first before I did, and met Wendy outside in the garden. "Will we be taking your car?" Wendy exclaimed, I nodded yawning. I went to the garage and went in my black Lamborghini Reventon.

I started the engine and began driving to our destination, Fiore Snow. "Wendy, are you sure you want to go there? We can turn around now and go to Magnolia Mei instead," I said, Wendy shook their head, "I want to go to Fiore Snow."

I groaned, "Fine."

I turned around a corner and we fell into a deep, and awkward silence. Normally we would be talking non-stop now, but I don't understand why she's so quiet, why I am very quiet.

I went up a bridge and yawned, I turned around a lot of corners and looked at all the people I haven't met before. I'm in Oshibana already, in just 1 hour. I think I can reach Fiore in just 4 hours.

"How's your mother and father?" I asked Wendy, she shrugged. "They're fine, although they are always busy, they always give me attention."

I envy her, my father doesn't even spend time with me. Money is all on his mind, mama is the only person that has watched over me, will father be ever be like that?

"Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked, I gave her a smile and turned on the music. After a couple minutes. I sighed, "I'm fine."

The silence arrived, the music breaking it as I drove to Fiore Snow.

I turned around a corner and stopped when a long line of cars greeted me. I stopped myself from gaping at the huge mall. I moved forward when the line moved. When it was my turn the guard beamed at me. "Ms. Lucy!" he said in happiness. I forgot I'm a VIP here. "I'll be taking an entrance ticket," I told him.

"But why? You can just go ahead," the guard said, I shrugged, "I want to try something new. If I lose the ticket can I still leave without paying?"

"Of course," he said, I smiled and took the slip of paper.

"Great, see ya." Then I went in. I turned around a corner and parked in a parking lot filled with less cars. I went out with Wendy who gazed at the mall lovingly. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Let's go."

We went inside and the guard stared at me. "Is that you? Lucy-san?" he asked, I nodded and smiled, "The one and only."

"Wah! How long has it been since you went here?" he asked, I shrugged. "Ever since I was in eight grade," I answered.

"What made you go here?" he asked, I pointed to Wendy. "We're going to a party tomorrow and she wanted to go here. But trust me, I prefer the smaller malls," I said, the guard chuckled. "Well... do you have your card?" he asked, I gasped, "Aww crap!"

"No worries, you're on the VIP list anyway. Go straight in!" the guard said, I dragged Wendy and she gasped as she stared at all the shops. I giggled and we went to sit on a bench.

"Ehh? Why are we sitting on a bench? We should be shopping by now!" Wendy said, I sighed. "Look Wendy, I'm just going to ask you what theme we will be wearing," I said. Wendy blinked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Theme. Like goth, punk, sweet, and so on. So, what theme? I prefer the goth or punk style," I said. Wendy hummed and looked up in wonder. "I think I want the style with a lot of chains," Wendy said. I chuckled, "Ahh.."

"Well then let's go. I just know what we will wear, I'm positive," I said. I was planning all black but now I know what we will wear. Since she wants chains, I'll give her chains.

We went to the third floor and went in a shop named "Maiden's Wish". As we went in, I saw someone that I wish I didn't have to see. I stared at them in shock, why must they be here too?

"Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked, I shook my head. Forget about them Lucy, just focus on your shopping.

_I don't understand why people must shake their head to get rid of their thoughts, doesn't it make you dizzy? Even thought I do it.. I just don't get it._

Wendy tilted her head to the side and I just smiled, I shook my head to show her I'm just fine. She smiled back and then I went through the rows of clothes.

I took out a red, black and gray checkered plaid skirt with a silver chain attached to the belt loop and onto another belt loop. "Here is for you skirt," I told Wendy and gave her the one. "B-But what about you?" she asked, I grinned, "Worry about me later, let's worry about you now."

I looked at a white shirt that looked like it was vintage. The words were gray and blurry, saying "Leave me ALONE!". Below the words was a girl, head between her knees with her finger laced with each other on top of her head. Droplets of rain pouring around her. I gave this to Wendy and grabbed a black cabbie hat. "Woah," Wendy said and I shrugged, "I'm still not done with your outfit."

"Lucy-nee, it's your turn!" Wendy said, I shook my head. "Not yet."

I looked at a red jacket with black bats all over as a design, I positioned it over Wendy's upper part of her body and shook my head. I put it back and grabbed another jacket. This jacket was hot pink with black and white cute skulls with ribbons over the head designed all over the jacket. I gave this to Wendy.

"Upper part done, let's finish the lower part," I told her. She sweat dropped and nodded.

I gave her fishnet leggings. I know right? She's just a child and she's going to wear those kind of leggings, but she wanted it. I also grabbed a pair of black strappy heels. "There, your outfit is done!" I exclaimed, rubbing my hands together.

"Go try it on," I told her, she smiled and went to the fitting room. I just hope they don't see me...

I sat on a white soft chair and leaned back, I sighed and heard whining again. I closed my eyes, focusing my attention on something else. Or more like trying to think of something else other then THEM.

I massaged my temples, and I heard the whining again. After that I heard someone getting annoyed, it was getting louder and louder. I just hope they don't- "Lucy?"

-see me...

I opened my eyes to see Gray trying to push Juvia away but stopped and so he was holding her arm with the other on her head. He blinked and Juvia glared at me. "Ahh, Gray and... Juvia, what a pleasure meeting you two here," I said, using a nice way of speaking again. But trust me, I hate speaking like this.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" he asked, I sighed. "My cousin and I went shopping," I answered. "Lucy-nee!" I heard Wendy say. I turned around to see her wearing the clothes I gave her. I smiled, "Perfect. Dress back to what you were wearing before and we'll pay for those."

"Okay!"

She went back in the fitting rooms and I looked at Gray and Juvia again. "Hey, are you two together?" I asked. Believe it or not, I had a trouble saying that.

Juvia smirked, "Yes."

And at the same time, Gray frowned, "No."

I mentally sighed in relief, I'm not denying the fact I like Gray, I'm lying about it. "Ah, that's funny. She said yes while you said no," I said smirking. Gray stared at me and smirked back.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy said. I turned around and gave them a smile. "Well, see ya," and with that I went to pay the clothes.

"That would be two million three hundred Jewels," the lady said. I gave her the card and she gave it back to me after swiping it. "Come again," she said and we smiled, then we left the store.

"Lucy-nee? The boy and girl before, who were they?" Wendy asked. "My teachers," I said, Wendy raised a brow, "Hey, do you like the guy? I mean, I see the way you look at him."

"No," I said, blushing.

There we go again, I'm blushing again!

We went to a different shop named "Crescent Keys". We went in and I mentally grinned, these were just the clothes I need for the party.

I looked around and Wendy stared in fascination. "Wow, cool. Look at all the clothes!" Wendy said and gasped, then she looked at a double gold chain that was supposed to be attached to your pants, skirt or shorts. I shook my head while smiling, "If you want that we can buy it and replace the boring chain for your skirt."

Wendy gasped, "Really?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Wendy yelled and got the double gold chain. I smiled and looked around, now for my outfit.

**AFTER THE SHOPPING**

I sighed and placed all the bags in a bench while I sat on the end of it, Wendy sat across from me and a waiter gave us two Menus. "What do you want to order?" I asked Wendy, she shrugged and scratched her head. "I don't understand the meaning of the foods here. What does _Void de Caramel _mean?" Wendy asked, I stifled a laugh and smiled instead. (**A/N:** Believe me, I just made some of the food up. So don't ask what that food is. Anyways, there are still food that are real.. )

"Ah, I believe that tastes very good. But I suggest you try the Lasagna instead," I told her, she frowned, "But I already know the taste of Lasagna..."

"Then what do you want to eat?" I asked her, sighing. Wendy beamed, "Can I taste Siomai?"

"Wendy. You can eat that later, order something that can make you full. But you can order that," I told her. She sighed, "Then I'll just eat roasted chicken, fried rice and my drinks is Lava Java."

"That drink is filled with chocolate," I told her, she whined, "Then homemade Ice Tea, better?"

"Yes."

"Have you decided your orders?" the waiter asked, we nodded. "One order of Siomai, roasted chicken, White Pasta, Watermelon Shake and your homemade Ice Tea. Two orders of Lava Java and Fried Rice," I told him, he wrote that all down and smiled at us. "Any dessert?" he asked, I looked at Wendy and she shrugged. I looked at the waiter again, "Maybe later."

The waiter nodded and smiled at us, then he left. I looked at Wendy, "I can't believe we ordered that many," I told her. She shrugged and grinned, "Well.."

Wendy grinned evilly, "You're seriously going to be the best at the party tomorrow. I mean, look at your outfit! I don't know if there's going to be another outfit that can beat yours."

"You can't be sure Wendy," I told her but grinned back. I just saw the most, amazing and the coolest outfit ever! Well I pieced it all together but hey, I hope one day it'll be shown in the magazine.

"Your outfit is second place," I told Wendy and she smiled, "Of course."

I chuckled and she joined me by giggling. I then heard a whine and I stopped talking. I heard it again. I groaned, must they be everywhere I go?

_I don't understand why I keep seeing them when Fiore Snow is so big!_

"Lucy-nee... they're here again," Wendy whispered, I nodded and wore the hood of my jacket. As they passed by our table, I saw Gray groaning as he tried to push Juvia off. I gulped and waited for them to sit down, and when they did, it was the table right next to us.

"Uh-oh," Wendy murmured, clearly ucomfortable.

I gripped the polished wooden chair and leaned back on the black metal back part of the chair. Wendy saw this and sighed, just before Gray turned to look at us, I rushed to Wendy and pulled her hood up, pushing all of her blue hair in, since she's also wearing a jacket. After that I sat back on my seat.

"Gray-san!" Juvia whined, I heard Gray groan. Juvia must be really hard work for him...

I started doing sign language to Wendy using my hands. I told her, _"Call me Lucia."_

She nodded in understanding. "Lu- Lucia-nee, don't you think that they are kind of... childish?" Wendy asked, clearly not used to calling me Lucia, but hey, it's just for cover.

Juvia and Gray shut up, thank goodness. "I can't but agree with you Wen," I said, softening my voice more and making it sound really soft and small.

Gray stared at me and gulped. "Blonde hair?" he murmured, Wendy began to sweat.

Just in the nick of time, the waiter came back with our orders. I let out a sigh of relief as he began to place the plates on the wooden table. He gave me my Watermelon shake and gave Wendy her homemade Ice Tea. "Enjoy your meal. Call me again for your desserts," he said, I smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

We began to eat our meals quietly, ignoring Juvia and Gray's stares. I took a slice of the roasted chicken and ate it, accompanied by some Fried Rice. I already finished my pasta anyway.

Wendy cleared her throat and I knew what it meant, she was getting uncomfortable. I shrugged and smirked, "I guess we should drop the act now..."

Gray looked confused, "What do you mean?"

We pulled down our hoods. Wendy turned to smile at him while I placed my elbow on the table while the other was lifted into a sign of a greeting, I smirked at him, "Hey."

"It was you guys all along!" Juvia said, hissing in anger. Wendy tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes, so for her, I rolled my eyes instead. "Lucy..." Gray said, blinking. I raised a brow, "What?"

"Can I sit with you guys?"

I blinked at him, Wendy did too. Did I hear right? Or did I hear wrong. "What?" I told him, Wendy looked at him, "Why?"

"Well... I don't feel like sitting with Juvia here..." Gray said, seeing Juvia's large frown.

Wendy and I looked at each other. I shrugged and Wendy nodded, "Sure."

Gray smiled and stood up. I moved to the side and saw him sit down beside Wendy. I frowned, wait, what? Was I actually expecting him to sit beside me? I felt a pang in my heart and I shook my thoughts away, oh come on, you just like him, it's not like you love him.

_There you go again, you're lying again._

Oh shut up other Lucy.

_Whatever you say, idiot._

I stopped myself from mentally killing my other self, which is better known as, my mind. I saw Wendy tilt her head, confused by my actions.

_Why do people tilt their heads when they are confused, I really don't get the point of saying that._

Wendy stood up and got Gray's food, she gave it to Gray and he began eating it. I tried to avoid staring into his eyes, but somehow I just can't.

"So... she's the cousin you're talking about?" Gray asked, I nodded. "Yep."

"Oh..."

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster," he said, Wendy smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Wendy M. Heartfilia."

"Ahh... you guys are cousins, and I thought you were faking it."

Way to start a conversation, idiot...

**AFTER THE MALL**

I sighed and began to drive. "Gray-san is nice, isn't he?" Wendy said. I nodded, smiling.

"Don't you like him?" Wendy asked. I smirked, "No comment."

"No fair," Wendy whined. I chuckled, "As always."

_Why don't you just tell her?_

Oh shut up other Lucy, I don't want to, she might tell mama.

_Oh, I get the point._

Sometimes I think you're not even me.

_Well I'm sorry for just waking up and acting all dumb!_

Now that is me...

_Whatever_

I chuckled and Wendy stared at me weirdly. I forgot, she doesn't have another Wendy inside her, meaning she doesn't get to talk with herself.

_I told you, it's a part of you, not another Wendy or Lucy!_

I mentally laughed. Then I stared at the cat crossing the street.

Wait, why is the cat crossing the street!

A girl grabbed the cat and walked away, leaving me staring at the road, dumbfounded.

Yep, I'm definitely confused about a lot of things...

* * *

><p><em>Maybe next time you'll realize how much I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WolfiANNE: <strong>First off, I love the chapter personally, but there's not much GraLu. I promise in the next chapter there will be plenty! Oh, and PM me if I have any mistakes!

**Gray:** Did you guys like the chapter? I hope you did, because I gave Anne a lot of ideas...

**WolfieANNE:** Wha? That is so not true!

**Gray:** Says who?

**WolfieANNE:** Me!

**Wendy:** I'm finally here!

**Loke:** I'm not here, again! Am I forgotten?

**Gray:** You are

**Levy:** Oh shut up Loke, even I'm not here.

**Gajeel:** You should all shut up, I was only mentioned in the first chapter.

**Erza:** Oh right, I wonder why?

**Jellal:** Ask Anne-chan

**WolfieANNE:** I uh... kinda forgot about Gajeel, ehe... -.-''

**Gajeel:** Magnificent... NOT! Join me in the next chapter or else!

**WolfieANNE:** Fine...

**Levy:** Me too!

**Loke:** And me!

**Erza and Jellal:** Hey, what about us?

**WolfieANNE:** YES! Since the next chapter is the party, you'll all be there!

**All except WolfieANNE:** yea!

**WolfieANNE:** Idiots...

**Gray:** Don't forget to review!

**Lucy:** They won't anyways...

**Gray:** I hope you're right, or else I won't bother noticing the readers anymore...

**Lucy:** You're so mean..

**Gray:** It's for their own good..

**Lucy:** Hahaha

**Lucy and Gray:** Review minna!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	7. Someone Else?

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 7 – Someone Else?**

**Anne-chan: **Hey! So here is the next chapter... Okay, so I'm so so so sorry for the late update, it's just that I've become busy lately, I went out of town two times, I couldn't update the story. I hope you forgive me! Sorry but the chapter is weird... I ran out of ideas... That is also one reason why I updated late, halfway through the chapter I ran out of ideas, but then I thought of something so... I hope you like it. Please don't complain! I really tried my best!

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

"I'm tired," Wendy said, falling on her bed. I gave her half of the bags, which contained her outfit for tomorrow. "I'm tired as well," I told her. She nodded in understanding and went to her bathroom. "I can't help but feel uncomfortable with that girl Gray-san is with.." Wendy said, a toothbrush in her mouth.

"She's just a teacher of mine who stalks Gray," I told her bluntly. Wendy shrugged then smiled, "Goodnight Lucy-nee."

"Goodnight."

I went in my room and closed the lights, staring at the shortcut door one more time before I dropped the bags next to my closet and I walked to my bed and fell down. I stared at the picture in my phone and my eyes softened. Me and Gray, in a relationship, it's crazy. Can I even spend time with him when Juvia is always around? Will I ever have a chance? Of course not, I know that.

The screen went dark and I placed it on top of my side table, then I cuddled the pink comforter and sighed. I looked at my wide window, seeing the stars shining brightly made me smile.

I saw a shooting star and I smiled, then I whispered a wish.

After that, my eye lids felt heavy and I fell to sleep.

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

I held a glass of orange juice, standing in front of my wide window. I stared at the stars that shone so brightly, nothing can take away their shine, just like Lucy's smile.

I'm beginning to sound like a creep, and no one knows that but me. Ever since I took care of her, I felt really attached. Call me crazy or not, I don't care. She's a student, I'm a teacher, that's what I always think. I like spending time with her, even more than spending time with my other friends. And me, the dense guy, doesn't know why.

Why do I like spending time with her?

I keep asking that, but somehow no one would answer me, for it was just a thought. If I wanted a question to be answered, I have to say it out loud, I have to make it clear. But I can't do that, being the teacher I am, it would embarrass me for life.

"Gray! Come down here!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and went downstairs, yawning slightly. It's late at night and I have to go down? Are they crazy?

"What do you want? Ultear?" I asked my sister, Ultear Fullbuster.

Ultear has dark purple hair like my mother and brown eyes. She's pale skinned, and I don't know why. Ultear's scary sometimes, but that depends. She loves teasing me, and calls me Ice Boy, and I don't really know why. For a 25 year old woman, she acts like a kid. She helped me through my homeworks when I was young, and when mom was gone, she would watch out for me. When I was young, I admired her so much. I stopped admiring her because she's a girl.

"Help me make the cookies. Mom's already making the cake, why won't you help?" Ultear said, tapping a wooden spoon on her hand. "Maybe because I was the reason you guys decided of the party? I mean, come on. You already asked me to sing for the party, and I agreed," I told her.

"Gray, don't be such a baby and help your sister," someone said. I turned around to see my mom leaning on the doorway. I groaned and nodded, "Fine..."

Ur Fullbuster, my mother. She has short dark purple hair like Ultear and had black eyes. She's also pale, and I still don't know why. Mom is around 45 years old, I sometimes call her granny. Now mom was a monster in my eyes, when I was young I used to fear her. I always seemed to hide from her because she would scold me if I did something wrong, so I got scared. Mom told me she won't hurt me though, and my fear disappeared.

I grabbed a black apron and wore it, tying the strings around my waist. "What can I help with?" I mumbled and Ultear giggled. "Help me shape the cookies," she said. I sighed and nodded. I sat down on a chair, waiting for her to make the mix.

After shaping the cookies, like hearts, squares, circles and weird shapes, I took off the apron and was about to go upstairs when a voice stopped me.

"Help me out Gray."

I groaned again and turned around to see my brother holding a box. "What help do you need me for, Lyon?" I asked.

Lyon Fullbuster, my older brother but younger than Ultear. He has bluish silver hair and black eyes, similar to my mom. Sometimes I wonder where I got my dark blue eyes from, but they told me they also didn't know. Lyon was my playmate when I was young, because our age wasn't that far apart, I think only 2 years, so he's 22 years old (he's a genius too, he finished college early). Lyon and I often fought, but then we would make up. After that we would make fun of Ultear who always chased us around. Lyon got busy then we couldn't have fun like before but we still do.

"Help me decorate the basement," he said. I sighed and nodded, feeling really tired. I followed him downstairs and saw the tables and chairs arranged already. I covered them with white cloths and arranged the plates, facing it down. After helping him out I yawned, "Can I sleep already? I already went to Fiore Snow just to buy the decorations and the stuff we need. I'm really tired..."

Lyon smiled and nodded, "Sure, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I went upstairs and saw Ultear and mom decorating the cookies. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, they can always do that in the morning, but they chose to do that today.

I went upstairs again and into my room. I stared out the window, then closed my eyes. I saw a shooting star and I smiled. Just one wish wouldn't hurt, right?

I opened my eyes and I lay on my bed, staring at my phone. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

**~The Next Day~**

**(Lucy's Point Of View)**

"Lucy-nee," I heard someone or something call out. I rolled to the side and groaned, hugging a soft pink pillow. "Lucy-nee," I heard it again. I narrowed my eyebrows and covered my face with my right hand.

"Lucy-nee."

I groaned and rolled to the other side, covering my face with another pillow. I felt someone or something poke me on the cheek. "Lucy-nee, wake up."

I groaned and I pushed down the pillow. I opened my eyes to see Wendy's face really close to mine. "Wendy.." I mumbled, she smiled and leaned back. "Glad you're finally awake," she said and laid down on the bed beside me.

"What time is it?" I murmured, squinting my eyes because of the sunlight. "Around 10, why?" Wendy asked, facing me as I blinked to get used to the light. "Nothing."

"Wendy, why did you wake me up so early in the morning?" I asked her. Wendy cleared her throat, she barely did that. "Lucy-nee, it's ten in the morning, and you're telling me it's early? You must still be half asleep," she said, waving her hand at my face. I groaned and pushed her hand away, "No it's just... Oh my God."

Wendy blinked at me, "What?"

"Do I even know what time I should be going to the party?" I exclaimed. Wendy shook her head, "Exactly. Hence the reason why I woke you up."

I felt a vein pop on my forehead. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said. Wendy smiled innocently and shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Sometimes my favorite cousin can be annoying and evil...

"Why don't you text Gray-san and ask him what time the party starts?" Wendy asked. My eyes widened. I cleared my throat, "Of course I know that. I was planning to do that."

"Oh really?" Wendy asked in amusement. Gosh, why is Wendy so different today. "Hey, are you on drugs or something? Wait, you aren't drunk right? Why are you so different today?" I said. Wendy's eyes widened. "Lucy-nee! I was just teasing you!" she exclaimed, a panicked and shocked look on her face.

I chuckled, "Thought so."

So I grabbed my phone and saw that it was already eleven in the morning, so Wendy woke me up a few minutes before eleven, nice. "Wendy, I thought you said it was ten in the morning?" I said. Wendy nodded, "A few minutes ago. I tried waking you up ever since ten thirty but you just won't wake up. So in the end I woke you up exactly two minutes before eleven."

One fact about my favorite cousin. When she is nice, she really is. But when she's in the mood to trick, tease, play or be evil, she will really act like that, sometimes I think she's bi-polar. Wendy used to be nice, and not like this. I guess I err.. kinda influenced her.

"Are you gonna ask Gray-san or not?" Wendy asked. I nodded and began pressing my fingers on the screen. _'I forgot to ask you what time we should get there. And what time does the party end?'_ After pressing the send button, I let out a big sigh.

"You should go downstairs to eat brunch, again," Wendy said. She knows about my dislike for skipping meals, and she knows that I just can't accept the fact that I will miss a meal, two days in a row.

"I don't feel like skipping, and I most certainly don't feel like eating two meals," I told her. Wendy sighed, "It's your own fault for waking up late."

I agree with her on that.

I walked downstairs, combing my hair using my fingers. Wendy trailed behind me and I yawned as I sat down on a chair. "What are we having for break- brunch?" I asked mama. She smiled, "Bacon and eggs."

"Lovely."

Mama smiled and I began eating breakfa- brunch, I began eating brunch. Wendy sat across from me and ate chocolate ice cream. I rolled my eyes, "It's too early for ice cream."

"Aww, but I already ate a few scoops," Wendy said innocently. I winced at the sweetness of her voice and sighed, letting her eat the ice cream. "Then I'll eat ice cream too," I said. Mama giggled and I blushed, I can be a little jealous when it comes to ice cream.

Wendy smiled and scooped some ice cream with her spoon and extended her arm towards me. "Open up," she said in a cute voice. I rolled my eyes then opened my mouth. Wendy pushed the spoon in my mouth and I closed my mouth, then she pulled it out and my eyes fluttered at the taste. "Mmm, delicious," I said. Wendy and mama laughed.

I felt something vibrating in my pocket and I swallowed the food in my mouth before I grabbed my phone. I looked at the new message and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"_Oh... right, I guess I forgot to tell you the time. The party starts at 3, and it ends at around 10? I don't know, my mom is kinda heading out at 6 and the house is all ours. Since you don't know where I live, I'll come pick you up at 2:40. See ya later."_

"Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked. I was practically shaking. I have to do my hair, make up, Wendy's make up, the outfit, accessories, my nails and so much more. It's already past eleven, just a few more minutes and it will be twelve. Can I even finish all of those? "Wendy! Take a bath, hurry! The party starts at 3!" I yelled and began rushing around the room.

I ran upstairs to grab my towel and then I rushed into the bathroom. I stripped in like.. 10 seconds? And then I took a bath. After realizing I forgot to grab my shampoo, I cursed and wrapped a towel around my body then ran out of the bathroom to the drawer next to my bed. After that I ran back in the bathroom and began to finish my shower.

I came out of the room to hear Wendy yelling out in frustration, this is actually the first time I heard her do that. Anyways, back to my problem, I wore my main outfit. I didn't wear the extra add ons because I had to do the make up and the hair, it will just ruin the outfit.

"Lucy-nee! How do I put this on?" Wendy yelled. Putting away the blow dryer, I ran into her room and helped her wear the heels and the chain. "Dry and brush your hair," I told her and ran back into my room to do my hair.

Running around the house.. makes me feel like I'm in Top Chef or Master Chef, hurrying to cook my food. But instead of food, it's for the party.

"Grr! Why won't you turn on!" I yelled at the flat iron. It just won't turn on, I already used a heat protection spray on my hair and this... thing, just won't work!

"Wendy! Why isn't the flat iron working?" I yelled. Wendy poked her head in my room and she looked like she was about to tie her hair up. "Maybe you forgot to turn on the switch of the extension cord," she said. I looked down and slapped my forehead, what an idiot, I forgot to switch on the extension cord, wonderful.

I turned the switch on (thank you Wendy for reminding me) and I flat ironed my hair. After seeing my hair straight as a needle, I turned the _switch_ off and I took out the plug of the flat iron. I had trouble with the flat iron, sometimes I would forget some strands and when I was about to iron the forgotten strands of hair, the plug was already out, since I thought I was finished.

I pulled my bangs and some of my hair from the sides back, clipping it with a big black flower clip. Some hair was too short so it left falling to the sides of my face. To solve the messed look, I curled the hair that fell out of the clip. The rest of the hair remained untouched, they were just hanging straight on my back.

I glanced at the clock, 1:30. Can we make it?

I ran in Wendy's room, trying hard not to mess up my hair, and I saw her hair tied up with her bangs flat ironed to the side which looked amazing. Some strands fell around her face but those strands just gave highlight to the hairstyle.

I thought she needed my help for her hair but it looked like she had no problem at all. After rushing back in my room, I sat in front of my vanity and I took out my make up kit.

I brushed pink eye shadow over my eye lid with a mix of red at the bottom. I put on eyeliner, even though I don't use eyeliners. Then I took out a tube of mascara and applied it on my eyelashes. Since I had long lashes, I didn't need to use false eye lashes, not that I would think of using them anyway.

Anyway, I didn't put on powder because I'll look like my face was covered in flour, so I just applied blush on my cheeks and pink lip gloss on my lips. I didn't use lipstick because I know there is food, and I feel more comfortable with lip gloss than lipstick.

After that I wore the add ons of the outfit and I wore my high heels. Hoping that I still have time to do Wendy's make up and my nails.

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

I was getting ready to pick up Lucy and her cousin. I wore a blue shirt with a guitar design in the middle and a black jacket. I wore black pants and blue rubber shoes. I had a silver chain on my pants and I was wearing a cross necklace. Since it isn't a 'formal party', I thought it would be fine if I dressed like a rock star.

I went downstairs to see my mom, Ultear and Lyon preparing for the party. They were making the drinks and preparing the food down the basement. Ultear spotted me and waved a hand for me to walk over where she was. I went to her and she eyed what I was wearing. "Ultear, what do you need? I have to go get someone," I said. Ultear kept staring at me.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

The question caught me off guard.

"What? You told me it wasn't a formal party," I said. Ultear looked at Lyon and Lyon looked at mom. What's their problem?

"It's just that.. you could have chose something better. Like a vest or something like that, but a jacket?" Mom asked. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm leaving to pick up someone. Think you guys can handle this?"

Mom and Ultear rolled their eyes, "Don't act as if you did the big help. And yea, we can handle this."

I resisted the urge to laugh or chuckle, so I just grinned and shrugged. I left the house and went to the garage and I got in my car. I don't feel like telling you what the brand is so I'll just drive and go on.

I turned around a corner, trying to drive as slow as possible, and I don't know why.

I yawned and finally arrived at Lucy's hou- err mansion. I honked the horn and I heard a yell of frustration. "COMING!" I heard Lucy yell.

I chuckled and leaned back on my chair, a hand clutching the steering wheel. I heard a squeal and I ducked before the woman peeked into the window of my car. "Huh? This car isn't Gray-san's?" she said. I gulped and waited for her to leave.

"Juvia! Long time no see!" I heard the sarcasm in Lucy's fake cheerful tone. "Lucy.." Juvia said, not adding the honorific. "Do you know where Gray-san is?" Juvia asked, and I just hope Lucy is on my side. "Gray? Yea," Lucy said. I closed my eyes and mentally cursed, it's now or never...

"Really? Where is he?" Juvia squealed. I crossed my index and middle finger, clutching the leather seat.

Please... don't tell her!

"I think he's at the park near the school," Lucy said. My eyes shot open in surprise and I heard Juvia running. When I couldn't hear the running footsteps, I raised my head. The moment I did my eyes widened. Lucy looked... pretty? Beautiful? Stunning? Dang it, she looked gorgeous!

The upper part of her hair, along with her bangs, was pulled up and clipped by a big black flower. She wore diamond heart earrings with a small jewel hanging on the end of the diamond heart. I just noticed that her hair was flat ironed, but I do prefer her hair just natural. But still, she looked beautiful anyways.

She was wearing shorts that had ripped ends, and even though it looked messy, it looked perfect on her. She was wearing a black studded belt and two silver chains that was attached to her shorts, one short and one long. She was wearing stockings, you could point it out, and she was wearing black strappy heels with two straps around her ankle. The heels had a small white flower on the start of the strap, which was around her ankle. There was a big black ribbon slightly covering her toes, she just looked so stunning. And that was just the bottom part.

She wore a white shirt that hung on her shoulders with a dangling chain necklace. There was a black garter belt around the bottom part of her bust, making the shirt look baggy. On the belt was two gold chains crossing with each other in the center then attached to the sides. She was wearing a lot of bracelets on both of her arms, dangling circles and a charm bracelet.

"There, Juvia's gone," Lucy said, flashing me a sweet smile.

I looked down and nodded, "T-Thanks."

Damn it, I stuttered.

Wendy (Who magically appeared) looked at me and smiled as well, "Looks like Gray-san is always followed by that girl."

"Yea," I said, feeling a little embarrassed that they looked so good and I looked so plain. Lucy looked at me and grinned, "Well? Are we leaving or not?"

I nodded and opened the door of my car for them, "Ladies first."

"I thought it isn't a formal party?" Lucy said, raising a brow in amusement. Wendy giggled. "Well, just let me act like a sweet gentleman," I said and grinned.

"Okay."

They went in the car and I went in the front seat. I started the engine and began to drive back to my place. "I'm bored," Lucy said. I heard Wendy sigh, "But Lucy-nee, we're already heading to the party. What makes you so bored right now?"

"I don't know."

I sweat dropped and Wendy sighed again. "We're already here though," I said, turning around a corner. "Finally!" Lucy said.

"But Lucy-nee, it wasn't even a long ride," Wendy said. I nodded in agreement.

Lucy decided to ignore us (I think) and went out of the car when I parked in the garage. "Go inside, I'll follow after you," I said. They nodded and went in my house, I sighed and massaged my temples.

"So, she's here?" someone said in a taunting voice. I closed my eyes, "Yea, and why are you here?"

The person chuckled evilly, "No reason, just a check up."

"Liar."

"If you say so," the person said, flashing me an evil grin. I glared at the person and walked ahead. "Why are you leaving me? Aren't I a guest?" the person said, tugging the sleeve of my jacket. I pulled my arm away, "You weren't invited so get lost."

"How mean. But remember this, be careful. You know what will happen once you grow closer and closer with the blondie," the person said, walking out the gates.

I sighed and entered the house. Just as I did, I almost jumped and slipped in surprise when loud music filled my ears. I covered them and pushed my way through the crowd, apologizing for pushing them. "Where are they?" I said out loud, not caring if some people heard it. But I doubt they did, with this music anyway.

I went down to the basement to find only less people, I can't believe they thought the party was upstairs. Anyway, I saw Lucy and Wendy at the snacks table chatting with Levy and the gang. Loke saw me and waved his hand, "GRAY!"

Lucy and the others turned their heads to look at me. The others grinned and greeted me while Lucy and Wendy just stood there, smiling at me, like they didn't know me...

"Gajeel?" Lucy said, tilting her head to the side. Levy stood beside Gajeel who stared at Lucy, "What is it, Bunny girl?"

Lucy twitched and Levy laughed nervously, "Stop it, Gajeel."

"Where have you been?" I asked, making Lucy agree. "My mother was sick so she had to go to the hospital. I had to take care of her," Gajeel said, staring at Lucy from the corner of his eye.

"Ahh, I see," Lucy said, nodding in an understanding matter.

"I never really noticed Gajeel was gone," Loke said. "That's true," Jellal said, making Erza nod.

Gajeel flinched and his eye twitched, making me clear my throat. "Oh yea, he really was absent for that long," Bisca said.

He winced.

"Sorry for not noticing you, bro," Loke said and swung an arm around Gajeel's shoulders. Jellal copied him and Natsu bumped fists with him, "It's not like we thought you were dead."

"Ara ara, we should just be happy that Gajeel is safe and sound," Mira said, earning sweat drops from the gang.

He flinched.

"Well, the party has started, right?" Erza said. I nodded and sighed when Lucy stared at me.

"So, what are we going to d-" Lucy shut up.

I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders from both sides, and I felt an intense stare cast on me and the two persons beside me from the gang, and I knew one thing, the two persons were Ultear and Lyon.

"-do now?" Lucy continued, speechless.

"Yo Gray's friends!" Lyon said, flashing them a grin. Ultear smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I stared at my friends and saw Lucy grinning widely as she pushed me away and started chatting with Ultear and Lyon. Me and the gang gaped at the scene while they kept chatting... as if we weren't even there...

**(Lucy's Point Of View)**

So me and Ultear have become friends! And I learned that Lyon also has the stripping habit like Gray, but I learned that Gray's stripping habit is worser. Lyon, Ultear and I were seated around a small table, chatting non-stop.

"So, is having Gray as a teacher okay?" Lyon asked, giving Ultear a stare.

I shrugged, "I guess it's okay.."

Ultear raised a brow and Lyon blinked, but then they both smiled. "I sense something," Ultear said, grinning. I blinked and Lyon smirked, "Soooo~ how is the life of falling in love with my brother going?"

"It's okay.." I said and leaned back on my chair. Lyon and Ultear smirked.

Wait, what?

"What? No! I don't like him!" I exclaimed quietly, making Ultear laugh. "Don't lie Lucy," she said and grinned teasingly, Lyon mimicked her.

"I'm not lying!" I said, blushing furiously.

Lyon laughed and Ultear giggled, gaining the attention of the people, that I have failed to notice, who were watching us. I looked to the side to catch Gray's stare, which was a glare, I think.

"Hmm?" I said and tilted my head to the side, gaining a huge question mark on top of my head.

**~Somewhere else~**

A person, no, a woman, stared straight ahead, twirling a strand of brown hair around her fingers, chuckling evilly. A man beside her sighed and leaned back on a tree trunk, watching two girls, who were twins, sitting on the grass, watching the sunset with a few more people.

"You're still playing that game of yours?" the man, who was leaning back on the wall, asked the woman. The brunette faced him and nodded, "It's quite interesting really. I suggest you watch me."

"Watch her! Watch her!" one of the twins chanted, making the man irritated. "I don't want to be involved with your craziness," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You should have seen Starlet-chan threaten him!" the first twin said, moving her hands around. She sat back to back with her other twin. The first twin had short blond hair with pale skin, same goes for her sister. The first twin had blue eyes with a mix of cloudy white while the second twin had blue eyes with a mix of cloudy black.

The woman, named Starlet, chuckled once again. "Yes, that's right, I threatened him. It's his fault," she said. The man pushed his back away from the tree and grabbed both of her wrists, "You do understand what will happen if you continue this, right?" he said, staring into Starlet's honey eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Starlet yelled, pulling her hands back. The man's hands fell to his side, which were quickly in the pocket of his pants. "Whatever, I warned you. Don't come running to me crying once your plan fails.." the man said, staring down at Starlet who in returned, stared back at him.

"Oooh! They're having the love stare again! Aren't I right, Anne-chan?" the twin with bluish white eyes said, entwining her and her twin's fingers. "Yes. You're right, Anna," the other twin with bluish black eyes, or Anne, said.

"Will you two shut up?" Starlet and the man yelled furiously.

Anne stood up, showing her height, six feet tall. She had sharp eyes that made her look cold and pale skin, but that didn't resort to anything. "You always tell us to shut up. Can't we be the ones who will yell shut up at you guys?" she asked, flipping her hair back.

Her other twin, or Anna followed her twin's movements and stood behind her twin, showing her height, an inch smaller than Anne. She laced her arms around her sister's neck and grinned, showing small pointed teeth, "Yea yea! Shut up!" she said and giggled non-stop.

"Do you want to be punished?" Starlet asked. Anne tsked and Anna shook her head furiously.

"You're too evil," the man said, yawning.

"Just leave, Dai," Starlet said. The man, or Dai, sat down on the grass and leaned back on the tree trunk again. "No can do, kiddo," he said, covering his eyes with the hood of his jacket.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU AND I HAVE THE SAME AGE!" Starlet yelled angrily, gaining a giggle from Anna.

Not too far away, a man, which looked like a boy, stared at Starlet sadly. A girl beside him rubbed his back soothingly, "Don't be sad Akira," she said.

The man or boy, or Akira, ran his hands through his messy silver hair and nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't be so sad," he said and smiled, his dark blue eyes still showing sadness. The girl sighed and covered his eyes with her hand. "Hey, what are you doing?" Akira asked, feeling the girl's fingers press against his eyelids, she closed his eyes shut. "Don't smile with sad eyes, I don't like it," the girl said.

"Ami..." Akira said, the smile on his face was replaced with a frown. The girl, named Ami, sighed and patted his head, ruffling it in the process. "We have to do our work, or Starlet-san will get mad," Ami said. Akira nodded and watched Ami's pink hair get messed up by the wind. Akira stared into Ami's red eyes and sighed, "Let's go."

Ami stood in front of Starlet and placed a hand on her hip, "We're leaving for the mission."

Ami, a girl who has different personalities.

"Good, leave immediately," Starlet said and smirked evilly. Akira stood behind Ami and pulled down his hood while Ami wore a cabbie hat that made her bangs cover her eyes. "Wonderful disguise," Starlet said, earning a snort from Dai.

Anna and Anne suddenly pulled down their hoods as well. "We're leaving as well," Anna said, her personality changing instantly. "See ya later," Anne said and the twins ran down the hill, and over to someone's house.

Ami and Akira lifted a hand and disappeared down the road, walking side by side, earning looks from a lot of people. "Those four... sure love to play games," Dai said, making Starlet chuckle, "That's true..."

Starlet's eyes were suddenly covered by a dark shadow, as gray clouds covered the blue sky. She raised her head to show a fierce glare with a smiling face, "That's because they know what it feels like to be betrayed. They won't disappoint me, just you see..."

"See what?" Dai asked. Starlet chuckled evilly and her face was covered by a dark shadow, her lips illuminated by the thunder as she spoke.

"Gray Fullbuster, will be mine."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe next time you'll realize how much I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anne: <strong>Well? Did you like it?

**All except Anne: **...

**Anne: **At least give me a reply..

**Lucy:** Who is Starlet

**Anne: **An OC...

**Jellal: **Oh... well I'm glad I'm finally here.

**Gajeel: **I'm here and this is what I get?

**Anne: **Hehehe, sorry..

**Gray: **I'll never be hers!

**Akira:** What?

**Ami: **Akira, you've got the wrong site, come.

**Akira:** Oh, okay.

**Lucy and Gray:** Huh? O.o

**Mira: **They got the right site though...

**Loke: **Weren't they the people with the Scartet? Spartel?

**Lucy: **Starlet.

**Loke: **Right. Weren't they with Starlet?

**Anne:** Yup!

**Bisca:** I wonder if Anne-chan made any mistakes...

**Anne:** (Freezes) Please tell me if I made any mistakes!

**Jellal:** PM her, or else she'll die.

**Anne:** So not true.

**Lucy:** Where is Natsu and Lisanna?

**Mira:** Playing video games.

**All except Mira:** Oh...

**Anne:** Well I hope you liked the chapter! I apologize for the mistakes!

**Gray:** Bye! I love you!

**Anne:** Are you talking to me? :))

**Gray:** Maybe?

**Anne:** *Faints*

**Lucy and Gray:** Hey! Are you okay?

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	8. Just One Sip

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 8 – Just One Sip**

**WolfieANNE:** Hey! So here is the next chapter of Secretly In Love. I apologize for the slightly late update but... as so you know, I published another story, hehe, I wish you read that as well. Anyway, this chapter is.. well... full of the other people mentioned in the previous chapter, though I needed to write it because.. well you'll see at the bottom. So, I hope you like the chapter and please tell me if I made any mistakes!

**Summary:** AU: I fell in love with my Math and Home Ec teacher, Gray Fullbuster. Just when I thought I had no chance, why is it that we get closer and closer to each other everyday?

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

I was at the snack table with Wendy, eating cookies and chocolate. Wendy and I were sitting on a chair, beside the snack table while watching everyone do crazy stuff, such as making out, but that was forbidden when they got caught by Gray. But some were normal, just chatting and talking about some stuff, unlike those who would talk about... uhh you know.

Wendy and I, got bored and decided to eat, there was no dinner, and we wanted one, so we ended up at the snacks table. Well, all along it's been Wendy and I. I haven't spent that much time with my friends and … Gray, and I don't know why, my head is just aching.

"Look Lucy-nee! Gray-san is walking over here!" Wendy exclaimed, though I don't know why she should tell me that, I can see him walking here with my own two eyes anyway...

I sighed and massaged my temples when Gray stopped walking in front of me. I closed my eyes and I heard whispering sounds, when I opened my eyes, Gray was sitting in front of me. "What is it?" I asked, and a yawn escaped my lips.

"You look tired, do you want to me to take you home?" Gray asked, a look of concern in his eyes. I shook my head and waved my hand in front of him, "Nah, I'm fine. Right Wendy?"

Expecting Wendy to say yes, she didn't. When I looked at her, she had a worried look on her face. I sighed and a painful bang hit my head from the inside, I groaned and massaged my temples. Gray grabbed my wrists and dragged them down, but I couldn't... the pain.. it was too much.

And then, another painful pang and it all went black.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"Look! She's waking up!" someone yelled. I groaned and suddenly felt a shadow cover me up. I opened my eyes but closed them back after feeling a banging feeling in my head. "Argh..." I mumbled, forcing my eyes to open. When I opened my eyes, the banging feeling came back, and I tried my best to open my eyes, but everything I see is unclear, everything I see is just a blur. I couldn't see their faces, only blurred colors such as... argh...

Black, blue, pink, green, red, orange and some other colors...

"Lucy-nee?" a voice whispered. Lucy... nee?

"W-What?" I mumbled, but it came out soundless. I squinted my eyes to see better but it was no use, the banging in my head came back.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to sit up, but I just couldn't.

When I opened my eyes, it didn't hurt anymore, but it was dark. And so when I woke up, I saw a lot of faces, it seems like they were crying?

"W-What?" I mumbled again, but this time they heard it. When I looked at them in the eye, I thought everything was fading, eventually the banging came back, and I couldn't endure it, so I closed my eyes once again.

What is this idiotic stupid headache? I've never had a headache this painful before... what is it?

"Lucy-nee, drink this," someone said and I felt a cold thing touch my lips. I opened my mouth and liquid came in my mouth and I swallowed it.

I wanted to puke, the aftertaste was horrible! I wanted to puke so much but I stopped myself, for I felt the banging in my head slowly diminish. I moved my hand and covered my mouth, narrowing my eyebrows I tried my best not to puke.

"The aftertaste must be horrible.." someone said. You're damn right!

Then, the horrible taste went away when I felt another cold and hard surface hit my lips, and water went down my throat. Then I let out a sigh of relief, and I opened my eyes to see the gang, including Wendy who was crying and hiccuping.

I sat up and leaned back on the wall, I was panting, obviously, who could endure that pain? Anyway, the moment I sat up, Wendy rushed to me and hugged me. I ran my fingers through her hair and wrapped an arm around her, though I don't understand why she's crying..

"W...Wendy, why are you crying?" I asked, and she looked up at me, but didn't answer.

"You fainted," someone said.

I looked to the side to see a worried Gray, sitting beside the bed. "Fainted? How long was I asleep?" I asked, a little uncomfortable that my clothes were getting wet by Wendy's tears but..

"Well... four hours," Gray said, and my eyes widened. That long?

"Lu-chan just suddenly fainted, and we rushed to you. But we noticed you were clutching your head," Levy said, a frown on her face. "I had a very.. painful and annoying headache," I said. And then my eyes narrowed, "Yet I don't know why I had it..."

"Did you eat anything?" Erza said, wearing glasses. Wait, glasses?

"Erza.. why are you wearing fake glasses?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Erza blushed and Jellal snickered along with Loke. "Did you eat anything strange?" she said, avoiding my question.

"Not really..." I mumbled, not recalling eating something strange, this isn't a fairy tale, there won't be poisoned apples, right?

The room fell silent but then Wendy raised her head to look at me, "Layla is going to kill us."

I froze when she said that, she had a nervous smile on her face with a frightened aura around her. "D-Don't tell me you told mama..." I mumbled in distress. Gray and Levy nodded, making me mentally slap my forehead, oh the irony..

"Well... let's forget about that. But for now, let's think what could make your head hurt so bad," Loke said, adjusting his glasses. I sighed, "We can't solve that, even I don't know how it happened."

"Lucy's right," Jellal said. "She herself doesn't know how the headache occurred, how can you guys even solve this?" he said, sighing as he massaged his temples.

I frowned, "It doesn't matter, even if you don't find out who did it... as long as no one's hurt, it's okay."

Gray frowned but then smiled, "She's right. Let's just have fun..."

"Yea!" the gang yelled.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

"Anna, stop it," Anne said kneeling in front of Anne, reaching out to her twin who was holding a couple snacks like chocolate, candy and more..

"But Anne-chan! I want them all!" Anna pouted, handing the chocolates to Anne, but still holding the candies and the other stuff. Anne sighed, "I have to take care of you too you know. If you eat too much sweets you'll get sick. You don't want that, right?"

Anna pouted but then looked down, "Okay..."

"You're acting like a big sister again, Anne," Ami said and smiled, tying the string of an apron around her waist. Anne looked at Ami and sighed, "I am a big sister, I came out first," she said and stood up from her kneeling form and gave Ami a hair clamp. "Tie your hair up, or else it'll get dirty with the cooking," the blonde said, walking to a hallway.

Ami smiled and gathered her hair up then clamped it with the hair clamp.

"Anna-" Ami started but then was cut off by Anna, "It's Anna-chan!"

"Okay then, Anna-chan, why don't you follow your sister? She's enduring so much for you," Ami said, crouching in front of Anna who was sitting on the floor. Anna frowned, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. Anne is worried about your health so.. it would be great if you obey what your sister wants," Ami said, waving her index finger in front of the blonde.

"Okay," Anna said and gave a big smile. She stood up and walked to the same hallway Anne went. Ami smiled and began walking to the kitchen and started to cook food for dinner.

"I'm home," someone said.

Ami smiled, "Welcome home Akira."

"Ah, where's Anne and Anna?" Akira asked, sitting on the sofa. "Probably in their room," Ami said, focusing on what she was cooking.

"How was it?" Ami asked, her voice suddenly lowered into a dark tone. Akira noticed the change and decided to change his as well. "It went well.. but she woke up four hours later," the silver haired boy said, stretching his arms. "Did it work?" Ami asked. Akira looked at her and sighed, "We're not yet sure, but I doubt it did.."

"Starlet will get mad if it didn't work," Ami said, removing the honorific since she was in the dark mode. "Well we can't help it, can we? It's not my fault they gave her something to remove the effect of the drug," Akira said, an annoyed look on his face.

"They what?" Ami said, looking over her shoulder.

Akira sighed, "They gave her a drink to remove the effects of the drug. And it worked."

"Starlet will definitely get mad," Ami said, moving to the table to place the food and plates. Akira sighed, "She will, but I don't care."

"Can you call Anne and Anna? Tell them dinner's ready," Ami said, taking off her apron. She took off the the hair clamp and kept it in her pocket. Akira nodded and stoop up and went to the twin's room.

"Oi.. Anna, Anne," Akira said and pushed the door open. When he did, he saw Anne lying on the bed facing Anna with her fingers running through Anna's hair. Meanwhile, Anna was sleeping soundly, hugging Anne's waist. "It's time for dinner," Akira said, his eyes softening.

Anne stared at her sister's hair for a long time before she wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder, "I know. We'll come out a little later."

Hearing Anne's answer, Akira decided not to force the blonde (or else he'll get hit by a book later on) and left the room. When he did, he turned around and walked to the kitchen.

When he entered the dining room, he saw Starlet, Dai and Ami. They sat around the table, waiting for the others. "Akira," Ami said, her dark mood gone.

"Where's Anna and Anne?" Starlet asked, tying her hair up with an elastic.

"They said they'd come out later, I guess Anna got tired took a nap, but she was hugging Anne. So Anne decided to stay for awhile," Akira said and sat beside Ami. "I see. Well since the two will be a little late, let's eat," Starlet said, grabbing her chopsticks from a cup in the middle of the round table.

"Okay," they all said with the exception of Starlet.

And they began eating, minutes later they heard a door open and Anne came out, but only her. "Oh, hello Anne. Dinner?" Ami asked, giving her comrade a smile. "Thank you," Anne said and sat beside Akira who in return, stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Where's Anna?" Dai asked, a little curious as to why her twin sister wasn't there. He would always see the twins together, no matter where. Heck, even in the bath, since Anna was scared to take a bath alone.

"Sleeping," was Anne's monotonous answer. But you couldn't miss the glint in her eye when she said that.

"Too bad, I had something to discuss," the brunette said, earning a snort from Dai. Starlet glared at him and he glared back. "Hey, no fighting while eating," Ami said, a vein popping on her forehead.

As Anne began to eat, silence lingered on the five, though Anne and Akira preferred it this way. As Starlet cleared her throat, Anne and Akira mentally sighed in disappointment and the brunette began to speak, "So, did it work?"

Akira stopped chewing and Ami flashed Starlet a look, which went unnoticed by the brunette. Akira resumed chewing and swallowed, "It did, but she woke up four hours later."

"At least her eye won't work," the brunette said. Akira sighed, "That didn't work."

"What?" Starlet exclaimed, though she wanted to yell, she knew Ami would get mad. "How?" the brunette said, leaning back on her chair with a shocked look on her face. "It was supposed to wor-"

"They gave her a drink, or some kind of liquid and the effects wore off," Akira replied, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"I'm surprised they knew how to remove the effects," Ami said, lifting her plate she dropped it (not that hard) in the sink and sat back down, drinking a glass of water. "It must be him..." Starlet said, rage was burning in her eyes, she was angry, that's for sure. The brunette clenched her hand, and unknown to her, Ami placed a glass of orange juice in front of her while putting away Starlet's plate.

"Why don't you just give up on him?" Dai said, uninterested to the conversation.

"He's the only one I want!" Starlet yelled. This took back Akira, Anne and Ami, though you couldn't miss the saddened look in Akira's eyes. Unnoticed by everyone, Dai also had a look of sadness in his black eyes but decided not to let everyone know.

"You do know that it's impossible! He rejected you years ago, why are you so desperate?" Dai yelled back, pushing his chair back as he stood up. Ami rushed to get his plate and she placed it in the sink. Anne covered her face with her right hand. "Give me food for Anna," Anne whispered to Ami. The pinkette understood and took out a plate.

"So? I'll make him like me," Starlet said and stood up, glaring at Dai with crossed arms over her chest. Dai growled and clenched his fist, "Fine! Be like this and you'll regret it," Dai said, running his hands through his red hair as he left the dining room and slammed the door of his room shut.

Ami and Akira stared at Starlet's shaking form, though they knew she was shaking because of rage. Ami gave Anne a plate filled with food for Anna and the blonde gave the pinkette a nod before she too left the room and went in her and her sister's room.

Starlet still shook, but when she flashed the two (Akira and Ami) a glare, they knew what it meant, they had to do work. "Right," Ami said, but she knew Akira was too tired to go but he had to. "We're leaving in ten minutes," Ami added, earning a glare from Starlet but that was meant as a nod. Starlet left the room and slammed the door of her bedroom shut.

"I can't handle those two anymore," Akira said under his breath, sure, no one really liked to hear Starlet and Dai's arguments, for it put Starlet on a bad mood.

"Get dressed to something else," Ami told the silver haired boy. Akira sighed and nodded.

**~Back to the Party!~**

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

"Lucy," I said, earning the attention of Lucy who was getting tricked into drinking. I shook my head and she laughed nervously. Lucy looked at the guys and shook her head then she walked to me, "You spoil the fun," she said and sat in front of me, pouting.

"You're going to be the only one without a hangover tomorrow. I don't want you to have one anyway," I said, trying my best not to stutter. Lucy looked at me with wide eyes, "It's just one sip..."

"One sip and you're going to detention," I said and her eyes widened once again. "Sheesh, what's with you? Just one sip won't kill me," Lucy said, sighing. She grabbed a bar of chocolate and began eating it. I sighed and mentally nodded, yea, it's just one sip, but I don't understand why I'm being overprotective.

"And what's with the detention? You never give detention," Lucy said, licking her lips when crumbs of chocolate landed there. I was left staring at her lips, but her voice made me look up. "Oi, I asked you a question," Lucy said, playing with the chain on her garter belt.

"Nothing, just thought it would be about time I start giving out detention for the bad students," I said and smirked, making Lucy blush.

"You're really weird now you know? Like you changed personalities. But... I don't mind," Lucy said and gave me a grin. "Baka, finish what you're eating," I told her, but in the inside I'm really happy, yet I don't know why.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, gaining the attention of Lucy who was still munching on that bar of chocolates. Lucy raised her head up and raised a brow, "Mmhm?"

I wanted to laugh, she looked so... cute (I had to say it! There wasn't any other words suitable!). Both her hands held the chocolate bar with her mouth close as she looked to the side and raised a brow, her bangs falling over her eye. But.. never knew I could notice all the details ….

"Drink with us!" Levy yelled, and I froze. I stared at Lucy who looked at me from the corner of her eye. I shook my head while I narrowed my eyebrows. Lucy blinked at me for a second befoe she swallowed the chocolate in her mouth and sighed. "Sorry Levy-chan! I'm being sealed by a barrier!" Lucy yelled back, grinning as Levy laughed.

"Okay then! But it's too bad, the vodka's not that bad!" Levy yelled and walked away. As to Lucy, she resumed to eating her chocolate, which was only an inch left.

"Lucy, you'll get sick of you eat too much chocolate," I said, my eyebrows creasing upwards in a concerned way. "But I never get sick. I always eat chocolate when there is, and that's like everyday. I get a monthly check up with our family doctor and he says I'm fine," Lucy said, tilting her head to the side, throwing the last piece of chocolate in her mouth. I felt my eye twitch, this girl's crazy (but... not that much, just a tinsy tiny bit), how could someone not get sick by eating that much chocolate?

"Well, wait here, I'm going to get two bars of Hersheys," Lucy said and stood up, throwing the crumples plastic in the trash can beside her. "Enough of the chocolates," I said, giving her a stare.

"Come on, I need it, or else I'll go crazy!" Lucy exclaimed, a pleading look on her face.

"I doubt that's true," I said, rolling my eyes while I leaned back and folded my arms over my chest. "Ask Wendy and you'll know. Now, I'll be back," Lucy said and grinned before vanishing in the crowd, heading to the snack table.

I sighed, that girl really is stubborn, but she's fun to be with. Wendy approached me and whispered something in my ear, "Gray-san, Lucy-nee is about to take a sip."

I groaned, "Tell her I saw her."

"Okay!" Wendy said and leaned back. She was about to walk away when I stopped her, "And thank you for telling me."

"No problem!" Wendy said and grinned, showing small pointy teeth. Huh, the same as Lyon, Lucy and Natsu.

A few minutes later Lucy came back with two Hersheys in her hands. She looked at me and sweat dropped, "I can't believe you saw that."

"Heh," I said and smirked. "I told you not to drink. You want detention that badly?" I asked her, running my hand through my hair. "N-No," Lucy said, a blush on her cheeks.

"Good girl. Now, I'll check on the gang," I said and stood up, leaving Lucy alone there, eating chocolates.

**(Lucy's Point Of View)**

And so Gray left me alone, not really alone since there are a lot of people. As I looked around, a lot were already making out, talking, eating, drinking and so much more. But I wish I could drink, just one sip but Gray won't allow me. And since I like him, I'll obey what he wants.

_Oh, so you're like his pet now, huh?_

Shut up other me, you don't know how much I want to taste beer, let alone Vodka!

_The only problem is Gray, right?_

Yes, and you know what girls do when they like someone. Girls are like that, that's how girls do. But, with the exception of me.

_As if that's true..._

Oh shut up.

_You just said shut up a minute ago._

I was left speechless, was I just battling with my mind? That's like... crazy and nuts but... I kinda liked it.

_Aww, I'm touched. I'm so glad I'm your mind._

Yea yea, whatever. Anyway, back to my chocolates.

I continued eating the Hersheys, and now I think I'm craving for alcohol, can you believe it? It's really unbelievable to hear me say that right? Well I said it, in my mind I guess.

_Why don't you drink some? It will just be a sip, right?_

I know! But .. Gray told me...

_He's not here anyway. Just a sip Lucy, a sip won't kill you._

I know but.. Gray.. Gray... he told me. Before I could talk back to the other me, someone walked to me and sat on Gray's chair, giving me a smile.

"Hey, may I join you?" she asked, a glass of vodka in her hand. I eyed it and stared back in her red eyes, "Sure."

"What's your name?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you?"

The girl's eyebrow went up and smiled, "Well.. I'm.. Ami."

_I find that girl suspicious._

Oh shush, she's actually pretty, with her long and slightly wavy hair. And she doesn't really look like she's a threat or whatever you're trying to tell me. And how can you tell that she's suspicious?

_Nothing, forget I said anything..._

Okay... so I face Ami again and grinned. "I've never seen ya at school before," I said and took a bite from the chocolate bar I was holding. She smiled, "I prefer being alone. But seeing you eating here, with no one around, I thought approaching you wouldn't hurt."

"I wasn't really alone, my friend just left to go check at something," I said and took another bite, chewing it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Well... you're still alone aren't you?" Ami said and placed her glass on a table near us. She took out a pack of Skittles and began eating them. "I guess you're right," I mumbled, finishing the first bar of Hersheys. I stared at the glass filled with Vodka again, wanting to at least, taste it, even just a drop of it would be fine.

I opened the other bar of Hersheys and took a bite, chewing it slowly once again while staring at Ami who was enjoying her Skittles. I sighed and took another bite, acting as if I was so hungry.

"So.. where is your friend?" Ami asked.

"I don't know, it's been awhile and he's still not here," I said, looking around for Gray.

"Oh, so he's a boy?" Ami said and smiled teasingly, drawing an invisible heart in the air using her index finger. I nodded and blushed a little, but just a little to go unnoticed by Ami.

"Stop it," I said, but she chuckled, "Chill, I was just teasing you."

"I know," I said, staring at her drink once again. Swallowing the chocolate in my mouth, I took another bite while staring at the glass on the table beside Ami. I mentally reached to it, but that was just my imagination, I didn't even move an inch. I kept staring at it, and I heard a giggle coming from Ami.

"You want a sip?" Ami asked, taking the glass and replacing it with the Skittles on the table. I stared at it and looked around for Gray, but he wasn't there. I stared at it one more time, "Just a sip won't hurt... right?"

Ami nodded and smiled, "Correct."

Ami handed me the glass and I took it, staring at it for a long time before bringing the curved surface to my lips. Once it hit my bottom lip, I stopped. What if Gray sees me?

_It's just a sip..._

Fine, he's not here anyway.

I gulped and brought it closer, feeling the opening of the glass press against my upper lip a little. I sighed, I'm sorry Gray..

I tilted it a little upwards and took a sip, but for me it was a lot.

I gave Ami the glass and she smiled. "See? It's just a sip. It won't hurt you," she said, placing it on the table and taking her Skittles again.

I licked my lips, feeling that bitter yet good taste on my lips. Then I started to feel dizzy, and my head started hurting a little. My whole body hurt, it was as if a thousand bricks fell on me, but I just took a sip.

Then I stared at Ami's smiling face before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>WolfieANNE:<strong> And that's the chapter! What do you think? Was it okay? Please tell me if there are any mistakes! Poor Lucy, she fainted or went unconscious for two times, and this time no one saw her.

**Gray:** I told you not to take a sip!

**Lucy:** Ehe *scratches head* sorry..

**Gray:** A sorry won't do! You went unconscious and no one saw you!

**Lucy:** I'll be fine, Wolfie-chan won't hurt me.

**Gray:** Why are you calling her that?

**Lucy:** Well... since there's another Anne, we can't call her Anne-chan for now..

**Gray:** Oh..

**Lucy:** Well... Wolfie-chan won't hurt me.

**WolfieANNE:** I'm not sure about that...

**Lucy:** ... Uh oh.

**Gray:** SEE?

**WolfieANNE:** Haha, I may have some questions for the readers.

**Lucy:** Oh lookie! Question time!

**Gray:** ...

**Question:** Which of these six do you really like and hate?

**Ami**

**Anne**

**Anna**

**Dai**

**Akira**

**Starlet**

And tell me why you like that one person and why you hate that one person.

**Lucy:** So.. everyone is going to pick one person they like then tell Wolfie-chan why!

**Gray:** Then you also have to pick someone they hate and also tell Wolfie why.

**Anne:** Well... do you guys get it?

**Lucy:** I can't wait for the next chapter!

**Gray:** Neither can I.

**Anne:** You'll regret saying that in the next chapter, trust me.

**Gray and Lucy:** Review everyone!

**Note:** Please support my other stories: _**Celebrity Issues**_ and **_Lucy Leaves_**.

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	9. The Heavy Burdens

**Secretly In Love **

**Chapter 9 - The Heavy Burdens**

**WolfieANNE:** Hey! I updated on the same day I update CI! Isn't that cool? Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy. So, since I was satisfied with the reviews, though I need one more to make it 65 :)) I decided to update now. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but I will read the chapter to get rid of those. So... I hope you like the chapter and.. begin reading!

**Summary:** AU: I fell in love with my Math and Home Ec teacher, Gray Fullbuster. Just when I thought I had no chance, why is it that we get closer and closer to each other everyday?

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

"Oh look! She's waking up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing some people I don't know before me. There was a girl with pink hair, a girl with brown hair, twins with blond hair. A guy with sliver hair and another guy with red hair.

I was lying on a bed with the twins standing on my right with the other two girls on my left and the two guys standing in front of me, mainly at the end of the bed. "Wha... Who are you people?"

"You don't remember me?" someone said, I looked to my left to see Ami smiling deviously. "A-Ami!" I yelled and tried to sit up but found my hands chained to the bed. "What the? Why am I chained?" I yelled and struggled, trying to break free.

I remember being at the party... then Gray left me alone and then I met Ami and she offered me her drink. Wait, that's it! Ami made me take a sip and then everything went black. "What do you want from me?" I said in a low voice, trying my hardest best not to complain about my aching hands that were chained on the top of my head.

"Ahh, she's feisty," the guy with silver hair said, "I'm Akira."

I glared at them and the guy with red hair sighed before exiting the room, giving me a look like he was apologizing. "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" I said, punctuating each word with a glare. My hair was a mess, some of my bangs fell over my eyes but I couldn't move them or tuck them behind my ear.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled, anger seeping through me. They flinched and the girl with brown hair glared at me. "Anne, before you leave this room, unlock the chains then lock the room," the girl said and left the room.

"A-Ami.. you... freak!" I yelled and Ami narrowed her eyes, "Shut up blondie."

"Anne-chan.." the other twin said, referring to the girl with bluish black eyes, or Anne. "Leave," Anne said, and they all left except for her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this..." Anne murmured, unlocking the chains then quickly ran to the door and locked it with a key.

"Why are you apologizing? Aren't you the bad guy?" I snapped and glared at her. She sighed and sat down on a chair. I noticed her hair was a little longer than her sister's but.. it looks the same length but if you look closely, her hair is three inches longer.

"I'm just involved in this, I'm not really going to yell or hate you. Don't trust them, only trust me, my sister and that guy with red hair, his name is Dai," Anne said, her eyes cold but you could see something glow in it.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused. I rubbed my wrists and frowned. I took of the clip that clipped my bangs and pulled my hair up and tied it in a high pony tail.

"...I really don't know. I know Starlet hates you, but I just can't seem to understand why," Anne said, her eyes softening a little.

"Wait, who is Starlet?" I asked, dragging a hand down my face.

"The brown haired girl that glared at you," Anne said, standing up and walking to a closet. She took out something and walked back to the bed. "Here, wear this," she said and handed me a shirt and shorts. "The bathroom is over there," Anne said, pointing to a white door beside a study desk.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, watching Anne sit down on the chair from the corner of my eye. I don't really find her bad, she seems nice, but that look makes you think she's the villain. I entered the bathroom and stripped until I was in my underwear and bra, then I wore the shirt that fit me nicely and shorts that reach my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, I should have listened to Gray, now I got kidnapped.

I frowned when I saw how oily my face was. I washed my face with soap and water, then dried my face with a towel that hung on the wall. I went out of the bathroom to see Anne still there, her eyes looked distant.

"Didn't Star... Starlet tell you to leave once you unlock the chains?" I said, sitting back on the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, feeling lonely.

"I'll just stay here and accompany you," Anne said and stood up, walking to a small cabinet. She pulled out two bags of chips and threw one at me. I caught it and looked at it, "What's this for?"

"I'm sure you're hungry, go on and eat it. I would give you rice but... Ami's not preparing dinner yet," Anne said, opening the bag of chips. She began eating and I began eating mine as well.

"I don't get it, why are you so nice to me? Everyone except Dai and your twin treated me so badly," I said, sad. I felt tears building in my eyes, I wish mama was here. I wish Gray and Levy were here, I wish Lisanna was here...

"... I'm not really going to hurt you. I'm here because of a debt," Anne said, suddenly finding the ceiling fascinating. "Debt?" I asked.

Anne nodded, "My family is in debt with Starlet's family, but my mother and father died early and the debt was passed onto me since I was older than my sister. I planned on paying it, but then Starlet thought of another idea. She thought that..."

"What?" I asked, and Anne closed her eyes before looking at me. "You've heard enough, I would love to tell you why I'm here but I'm afraid I can't tell you that now. Maybe some other time," she said and continued eating.

"It's fine, I shouldn't go butting into someone's business," I said and smiled apologetically before looking down. I continued eating as well and silence lingered between us.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ami and Akira were in the kitchen while Anna was in the living room watching tv. "I think we shouldn't have left Anne alone with that blondie," Ami snarled. Akira suddenly wondered why she didn't change back to her nice personality.<p>

"Why not?" Akira asked, putting cookies in a bowl.

"You know her.. she's... Argh! I don't even think she's on our side," Ami said, chopping carrots. "But you were so nice to her, don't tell me that you were faking that?" Akira said, walking in the living room to give the bowl of cookies to Anna before walking back in the kitchen.

"No but... I saw the look she was giving that blondie, I have a feeling but I'm not sure. I never really hated Anne, it's just that sometimes I have the feeling she's not on our side, despite knowing the feeling of betrayal," Ami said, narrowing her eyes as she began to slice potatoes.

"Don't be like that. Who knows, maybe Anne's already torturing her right now, or she could be in the study room," Akira said and began to boil rice. "Tch, whatever," Ami said and began cooking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anna was biting her lip while she pressed her back against the wall beside the door to the kitchen. <em>How dare they talk about Anne-chan like that? <em>Anna thought. When she thought about her sister's problem, it made her sad and she wanted to cry. But she refused to let the tears fall, she wanted to cry, but what would Anne think if she cried?

The blonde slowly walked to the couch and sat down, lowering her head. She just wanted to cry, she wanted to, but somehow something inside her told her not to. _Anne-chan will get worried again... _Anna thought, biting her lip harder while she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"Anne-chan is kind, despite hating you guys she acted like the big sister of the house," Anna murmured, her bangs covering her eyes as she kept her head lowered. Anna wanted to go in her room to cry but she had to enter the dining room first, and knowing that dinner was prepared, she just couldn't face them after hearing what Ami and Akira talked about.

Anna brought her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees, closing her eyes tight, attempting to fight off the tears that were waiting to be shed.

"_Anna, don't worry. Even if mom and dad are gone, I'm going to protect you. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side."_

Anna remembered what her sister told her, and it made her want to cry more. She gritted her teeth and laid her forehead on her arms and bit her lip harder. It's a miracle it isn't bleeding yet.

"_I don't care. When the debt is cleared, me and Anna are leaving your care."_

She never did think about how a burden she was to her sister, she never thought that Anne carried such a burden. Anna knew about the debt, and she didn't like it one bit. But she didn't know her sister's condition, and knowing it just now... she just wanted to cry so bad.

"_I love you Anna, I always have and always will. So stop crying."_

That did it, she cried silently, wishing that no one would come in the living room to see her in this state. She could already imagine Starlet's snarling face and her disappointed look, but she didn't like seeing her sister's worried face, it was just too unbearable.

"Anne-chan.. I'm so sorry I was so useless..."

* * *

><p>Dai sighed and silently closed the doors, seeing Anna cry like that, it just wasn't like her. Sure she used to cry before but, she never cried this much.<p>

The redhead walked to his room and sat on his bed, leaning his head back on the gray wall. His heart ached to see how everyone was acting, he shouldn't be this way right? He and Starlet were step siblings anyway, yet it ached his heart to see his sister going on a wrong path. He knew he wasn't in the position to tell her who she should love, but loving someone who she knew might like someone else was wrong, especially if she was already rejected, it was just disappointing.

Sadness always conquered him when Starlet argues with him, and Ami thought he loved her. Yes, he loved her but as a sister. They didn't know that he and Starlet were step siblings, the brunette didn't want them to know. Everyone has their problems, he knew that, but not knowing what to do to make Starlet walk on the right path was heart aching.

He knew what the twins were going through, he was going through the same but he knew that they were the ones who needed help. They were alone ever since they were ten, because their parents died when they were just young. The debt, he knew that the girls didn't have to take responsibility, but when he heard Starlet make a condition so that the debt would be cleared, he got shocked.

Dai was angry at himself for not stopping Starlet. Handing such a heavy burden to a young girl, it was just heart breaking. He never was this emotional, but he did have a heart. Unlike his sister and her friends, who would do anything to have what they want, no, they just didn't care about others.

They used the twins, especially Anne. They knew if Anne did what they wanted her to, Anna would trust them and do what they want too, and that's how it happened.

The redhead sighed and covered his eyes with his arm, his mouth in a thin line.

He didn't want to move from this position. It was satisfying enough instead of experiencing the tension between the whole group. People may not know it, but he cared for Anne. She was unlike any other girl he had met. She had a cold look but is really nice if you get to know her. He didn't like seeing Anne struggle so hard just so that she and her twin could be free from their parents' debt. It was pure torture.

"Dai! Dinner's ready!"

He didn't want to move from this position, he just didn't want to.

"Dai!"

Don't call his name.

"Dai! Dinner's ready!"

Leave him alone.

"DAI!"

"Shut up!" Dai snapped, his patience disappearing. He heard someone take step back, then he heard footsteps fading.

He snapped, he snapped, he snapped, he wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to politely tell her that he wasn't in the mood to eat dinner, and now he snapped.

"Damn it.."

He just didn't want to move.

* * *

><p>Ami had a bad mood after Dai yelled at her, she came back in the dining room to find Anna and Anne still missing. "Now where are those two?" she snarled, heading to their room. When she was about to knock on the door, Starlet interrupted her. "Let them be, I'm sure they're also not in the mood for dinner," the brunette said, a fork in her mouth.<p>

She nodded and glared at Anne and Anna's room before walking back to the dining room to eat dinner. Her personality remained the same, and Akira guessed that she won't be returning to her kind personality for awhile. While Ami ate, she couldn't help but glare at the door leading to a hallway to their rooms.

She didn't care if they hated her, all she cared was getting revenge.

Ami had a bigger sister, but Ami abandoned her when her father died of illness. She already had no mother, her mother died when she gave birth to Ami.

Ami didn't care if they thought she was a devil, she actually preferred being called a devil than a monster. Though both were exactly the same, she though devil sounds much better, and that wasn't the only part. She was the one who told Starlet about how the twins could clear their debt, and Starlet agreed.

She was just a devil begging for a soul.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" I asked Anne who looked down. "I want to but then you'll have nothing to eat..." she mumbled, sighing as she leaned back on the chair she was still sitting on. "But.. you'll get hungry," I said, looking at her with a sad look.

"Don't worry about me, you didn't even eat that much other than sweets right? You should be the one who's hungry," Anne said, giving me a small smile. "Wha? How did you know that?" I asked, heat rising up to my cheeks in embarrassment.

The smile on her face disappeared, "A-... Ami told me."

I froze and glared at my hands, I hate her. I thought she was nice but.. I guess I was wrong. She's just a little devil who will never see the light of day. She's going to remain in hell.

In _Hell._

* * *

><p><strong>(Gray's Point Of View)<strong>

"Find her!"

I panted, we were looking for Lucy who suddenly disappeared. I told everyone but the gang to go home, and Layla-san was here, everything was a mess.

Where is she?

She disappeared suddenly. When I came back to where Lucy was, she was gone. Her chocolate bar was still three inches long and a glass was on her chair and it was toppled so the chair got wet, by vodka.

That idiot, she must have drank!

"Lucy-nee.." Wendy said and sniffled, sitting on a chair beside Layla-san who was enraged. Wendy was so sad and scared when I told her Lucy disappeared. I thought Layla-san was mad at me for not being more responsible but she was mad at Lucy for not listening to me, can you believe it?

"Gray! Did they find her?" Layla-san asked. I shook my head and I noticed concern replacing anger in Layla-san's facial expression.

"It's been four hours, where is she?" Lucy's mother said, her eyes suddenly saddening.

I bit my lip and something inside me ticked, don't tell me it's her? Don't tell me it's her?

No.. it's too soon.. that's impossible, she just warned me today. It couldn't be her... Damn it, it just couldn't be her!

And I dashed my way out of my house to dial Lucy's number, I never even thought of that before.. how stupid of me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point Of View)<strong>

We heard ringing, and ringing.. and ringing.

Anne reached out from her pocket and gave me...

My phone?

"Answer it, hurry or else they'll hear the ringing," Anne said. She walked to the bathroom, "I won't interfere. Tell me when you're done." And she closed the door of the bathroom.

I answered the call and brought the phone to my ears. "Hello?"

"_Lucy! Where are you?" _Gray said, making me cringe. I gulped, "Somewhere..."

"_What do you mean somewhere? We're looking everywhere for you! You're mom came to pick you up but you already disappeared!" _he said, concern wrapped around his voice.

This is bad, what will I tell him? What should I do?

I stood up and walked to the bathroom and knocked. Anne opened it and raised a brow. "It's my teacher, he's asking me where I am. Even my mom is worried. What should I tell him?" I whispered, panicking. Anne narrowed her eyebrows and sighed. She took the phone.

"Hello, I'm sorry for taking Lucy so suddenly but we wanted to catch up. You see, I'm her friend from Fiore," Anne said, her voice suddenly changed into a soft and smooth voice. My eyes widened and I heard a muffled voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about her family," Anne continued, an emotionless look on her face. After a few seconds she spoke again, "Okay then, I'll drive Lucy home."

Anne handed me my phone. _"Be home before midnight, okay?"_ Gray said. I bit my lip, "O-Okay."

"_Good, well bye. I'll tell your mother that you just went to a friend's house."_

And with that he hung up. I kept the phone in the pocket of my shorts. I closed my eyes and fell on my bed, clutching the sheets. "What now?" I whispered hoarsely. I was panicking, I can't escape, how will I go home? "How will I go home?" I whispered, hugging a pillow.

Anne stood in front of me and sighed once again. "It looks like I'll have to help you escape for now," she said and offered a hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up, and I stood up. "How do I escape? I don't even know where I am. And I bet I can't go to the entrance of the house without getting bumped into one of your... friends," I said, looking at Anne who had her mouth into a thin line.

"They're not my friends, well except for Dai and Ami, she's my sister," Anne said staring at me from the corner of her eye in a threatening matter. I gulped, "O-Okay! I get it! But how do I escape?"

"Well... you can go try escaping through the window," Anne said and pointed behind me. I turned around to see a window covered by a white curtain. "But, you'll still be seen because there is another window beside that, and beside that, those are Ami's, Akira's and Starlet's rooms. So I'll help you get past that," she said, pushing her bangs back by a headband.

"But... are you sure you can do this by yourself?" I asked Anne who stared at me for a moment. She sighed, "I'm going to ask Anna and Dai to help me, I was planning on doing that from the start. Well... stay here, I'll go call them."

Anne left the room and she locked it from the outside, I wasn't going to escape without her anyway, I wonder why she locked the door.

I smiled a little, Anne isn't really that bad. She's even going to help me escape, if only their wasn't such a debt in their family, then she could have been free from Starlet's clutches.

When Anne talked about the debt she was.. she was about to cry but then bit her lip and stopped herself from crying, I feel so sad for her, I wish there was something I could do...

Minutes later, Anne came in the door, her eyes wide. She ran to me, "Open the window! They're coming to check on you! Hurry!"

I scrambled to the window and lifted the curtain up, knowing that it would leave a clue if I pushed it to the side. I held the ends of the window and took deep breaths before lifting it up, but it wouldn't budge. I tried to lift it one more time, but it didn't move. "It's locked!" I whispered, noticing the small padlock on the bottom of the window.

"What?" Anne said. She growled, "Move."

I moved to the side and she grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and pushed the two sides apart, making it a straight line. Then she inserted the end. I heard footsteps, "Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!" Anne whispered, moving the pin around.

The footsteps got louder and we began to hear voices. The lock opened and we lifted the window, I climbed out and Anne just jumped out, can you believe it? She _jumped _out a window. I gasped as someone covered my mouth and pulled me to the side. "Hey Lucy-chan!" someone said.

I looked behind me to see Anne's twin grinning at me. "I'm Anna! Anne-chan's twin sister, but she's older than me," she said and I looked to the front to see the redhead and Anne pushing down the window, before that, Anne fixed the curtains and they closed the window.

"Y-You're Dai?" I asked the red haired guy. He nodded and gave me a small smile, "We're going to help you escape. Anne and Anna, go back inside so that they won't get suspicious of you guys, I already know the burden you guys are carrying. While you two distract them, I will help Lucy escape and I'll bring her to Strawberry Street."

"Sure! Good luck Dai-kun!" Anna said and grabbed Anne's hand before walking around the house.

"Remember, do not move until I tell you to, okay?" Dai asked me. I nodded and we pressed our backs against the wall beside the window.

"The blondie's gone!" I heard someone yell. I'm guessing that's Ami.

"Find her!"

And I think that's Starlet.

"Follow me," Dai whispered in my ear. I nodded and he bent his body down while walking, I followed him and when we passed the other window. After a couple seconds Ami looked out the window that we just passed.

Dai covered my mouth with his hand and pressed his body and my body back on the wall. I gulped and Ami looked then narrowed her eyes, closing her window. We passed the next two windows and stopped when Dai lifted a hand.

"You still haven't found her?" Starlet yelled. I took a peek to see Ami and Akira shake their head as a no. "Well find her!" Starlet yelled and they went in the house.

Dai grabbed my hand and we ran, then my eyes widened when Akira saw us just before he closed the door. "There she is!" he yelled and I gulped. Dai cursed and ran faster, still holding my hand.

"Run faster!" he yelled. I nodded and ran faster, noticing that I was still wearing my heels. I groaned and took off each shoe one by one while running. I held the pair of high heels on my other hand while we ran. It hurt but.. it's worth it.

"Catch her!" I heard Ami yell. I gulped and wiped the sweat off my forehead using my arm. "Run faster!" Dai whispered, though it was loud enough for me to hear. "R-Right," I mumbled.

We turned around another corner and I heard Ami yell again, "There she is!"

I'm guessing she can't see Dai... lucky bastard with red hair. We ran faster. "We... can't... keep.. running..." I gasped, panting. Dai nodded in understanding, "I... know... that.." he said, panting as well. Beads of sweat slid down his forehead. I panted and we turned around a corner then Dai pulled me in a dark alley. "Aa-mmph!" I was about to yell when I saw a black cat look at me with its yellow eyes but Dai covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Be quiet!" he whispered in my ear.

Then we heard running footsteps and I gulped, closing my eyes tight. Then we heard the footsteps fading and I let out a silent sigh of relief. Dai dropped the hand covering my mouth and also let go of my hand, breathing heavily. I panted and slid down, sitting on the ground.

"Let's stay here for awhile, they might come running back to head home," Dai whispered sitting across from me. He panted and closed his eyes, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. I pulled the elastic in my hair and tied my hair higher. I sighed and felt the cold wall hit the back of my neck when I leaned back.

"Ahh... it's eleven pm, I need to get home quick!" I whispered. Dai sighed, "We're still a little far away."

Then we heard running footsteps then it faded again. "Let's go!" Dai whispered and grabbed my hand, I grabbed my heels and he ran again. We ran and ran, tired yet we were still running. We heard a voice, "Footsteps! That must be her!"

What? They're still here?

"They hear our footsteps, I think they're turning around the corner again," Dai whispered, breathing heavily. He swallowed, "Run faster!"

I nodded and ran faster, matching Dai's speed. We were now running side by side, and we heard another yell, "Run faster Akira!"

Dai pulled me and we turned around a corner. "There! Turn right and you're in Strawberry street! Hurry!" Dai yelled and pushed me. I looked back and he panted, he nodded. I smiled and mouthed him a thank you. I ran and ran, seeing the next corner near.

I panted, I was breathing heavily. I've never ran this much before, I'm not used to it. I ran a little slower, but when I heard the yells I ran faster and I turned right. My eyes sparkled when I saw my house. No, I have to go to Gray's house.

I kept running and running, feeling as if the street got longer. I turned left and then I saw the lights and the cars and I smiled once again, but more like a tired smile. I slipped on my heels one by one and began walking in a fast pace. I saw the car of my mama parked in front of the gate. I heard the voices again and I arrived at the entrance, or in other words, the gate to Gray's house.

I pushed open the gate and walked in the garden, closing the gate before hiding in the plants. I walked around the house and went in using the back door.

"Lucy!" Levy and the others yelled.

"Everyone.. I'm home.." I said and smiled but then I felt the world spinning and I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfie:<strong> This is the second.. no... this is the third time Lucy fainted or collapsed, poor her.

**Lucy:** Oi! You were the one who made me collapse!

**Gray:** She's finally home! Thank goodness..

**Wolfie:** Err yea, so I hope you like the chapter.

**Lucy:** And please tell her if she made any mistakes-

**Gray:** -So that she can fix it.

**Wolfie:** ... That's right. Please tell me if I made any mistakes!

**Lucy:** Aww... there's no question for the chapter.

**Wolfie:** I'm too tired, can we stop talking?

**Gray:** I'm sleepy.. goodnight.

**Lucy:** Review everyone! Do not forget to review!

**Note:** Please support my other stories: **_Celebrity Issues_ **and _**Lucy Leaves.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	10. Glad You Came

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 10 – Glad You Came**

**WolfieANNE:** Hey! Here is the next chapter of SIL, edited by my beta reader. Thank you **keysxdragon** for being my beta reader! I would have uploaded this yesterday but you know me, hehehe. So, I enabled the anonymous reviewing, but I don't want flames. Last time I enabled it someone reviewed and everything was set on fire! O.O I thank everyone who keep reading this story, I love you all so much :* So uhmm... what was I supposed to say? Oh yea, please read my newest one-shot, for those who haven't read it yet: **"The Maid of Honor and The Best Man"** Yes, it's GraLu so you don't need to worry. I'm also sorry for the late update, I got my hands occupied, but don't worry, I'm not writer's block in any of my stories. So... GO ON READ!

**Summary:** AU: I fell in love with my Math and Home Ec teacher, Gray Fullbuster. Just when I thought I had no chance, why is it that we get closer and closer to each other everyday?

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point of View)<strong>

I stood in the garden holding a hose over the plants that were almost dying. I blew a few strands of my unkempt hair away from my eyes and walked towards the water tap nearby to stop the water flow while I dusted off the invisible dirt on my blue dress. I looked to the side to see mama standing by the window watching me. I gulped and turned around; readjusting the hat I was wearing.

I sighed and then stepped off the grass. As carefully as I could, I leapt onto the rising stones on the ground and entered the staircase leading upstairs. I ran up and opened the door to the house. When I got inside, I took off my dress shoes and slipped into my indoor slippers.

I walked to the living room and took off my hat, dropping it on the couch and slumped onto it. I leaned back and resisted the urge to yell out in frustration. Well, this isn't normal. First off, my house doesn't have stepping stones. Second, I never wear a hat when I go outside. Third, I'm wearing a dress on a normal day. Well, it's not really normal; I'm off on a vacation. I know, there's still a few months until summer break, but mama made me go on a vacation and told the teacher about it so... here I am now.

I nearly got grounded when I came back home from... Starlet's place and well... collapsed when I got in Gray's house. I honestly didn't care, because eventually I got grounded. I thought I nearly got grounded, and now you know I did get grounded. Because of that, I'm not allowed to use my phone, and that means no texting and talking with my friends for a while… I'm allowed to listen to music though, but that's boring.

So we're at a resort and we were staying at a villa. I don't think it's that bad really, I mean, I could use a break from school. A lot of things have happened and are going to happen and I don't think I can handle everything. But, the fact that mama is gonna keep an eye on me had me shocked. She was so worried and when she saw me collapse, that did it. I was grounded when I woke up.

I can't say I hate her, she did the right thing. Gray told me not to drink, but I disobeyed him and look where it got me. Now about Gray, I was sure he wanted to hug me but mama was there so he didn't, in the end he just lectured me and you know, _scolded_ me. But I can't say I didn't like it. After all, he was concerned about me, about_ me_.

But it's too bad he isn't here with me. As for Wendy, she's here. We went to school for at least three days until mama told us about the vacation. Wendy's at the swimming pool right now, while a maid is out there watching over her. Well, she was worried as well. Heck, she was even crying.

After knowing that she was looking for me when I disappeared, she didn't know then that I was… kidnapped or that I disappeared. She just looked for me and then Gray told her that I suddenly vanished and yea, then the water works started.

"You can go to the pool if you want," mama said, sitting beside me. I sighed and leaned my head back, staring at the ceiling. "It would be more fun if my friends were here though..." I muttered. Mama sighed, "They are busy with school."

"I'm supposed to be busy as well," I said, covering my eyes with my arm. Mama blinked and stood up, "I'm going to the pool. Come."

I mentally sighed but in truth swimming would be great, despite the fact that the weather was a little cold. I nodded and went behind the couch and reached out for my duffle bag. I grabbed a blue and yellow bikini. I went in the bathroom and wore it, then covered my body first with a big see-through shirt.

"Okay, let's go."

We walked out of the villa and mama locked it. We then strolled over to the pool where we saw Wendy sitting on one of the chairs with a maid standing behind her, a tray on her hand with a glass of lemon juice on it. "Looks like Wendy's enjoying the Luxury," I said and chuckled.

I ran to Wendy and sat across from her. I folded my arms and leaned forward, trying to see if I could catch her attention. She was looking to the side, and I wonder what she's looking at.

I followed her eyes and saw a young boy, the same age as her, playing in the water. I snickered.

"Lucy-nee?"

I laughed at how she yelled my name, so she was looking at that boy and didn't notice me. "Yo Wendy," I said and smiled, noticing a blush on her cheeks.

"I thought you weren't in the mood for swimming?" Wendy asked, a huge question mark popping above her head. Sometimes I wonder how that's possible...

"Ah, I got bored in the villa. How about we go to the river?" I asked and grinned. Wendy hates the river, the water was so deep and then there were statues of monkeys and fishes on the side. But those who can't actually swim and most especially the children would be given floaters so they won't drown. "N-No thanks... Let's just go to the wave pool," Wendy said grabbing my hand and dragging me straight to the wave pool.

The wave pool is actually a pool that gets deeper each step you take. After a few seconds of staying in the water, a loud beep will ring out and then the water gradually moves and forms waves, when you get farther away from the end, the lesser the waves. The water is always warm in the wave pool, and that's why Wendy loves it there. The deeper part is where all the fun is, but of course, Wendy would never even dare take a step near that area.

"But that's too boring," I said when we were already in the middle of the pool. I sighed and walked a little farther from the end and sat down on the floor, placing my chin on my knees.

I miss Gray...

_Of course you do, you love him._

I don't love him! I like him!

_Same thing..._

It's not the same, like is just a weak word. Love is filled with strong emotions and feelings; there is no way that I feel that way towards Gray.

_That's not what I see. You miss him, isn't that emotion or feeling strong?_

For once, I was speechless. I heard a snicker in my head and I twitched, but then I shook my head and sighed, putting my head under the waters I decided to wet my hair. After that I walked back to my usual spot and sat down, talking to the other me again.

_You stopped trying to hold on to Gray, thank you._

You're thanking yourself? Are you crazy?

_I wouldn't tell that to someone who speaks to their own mind. _

You're right... I don't really regret what I did, but I have this uneasy feeling, and I don't know why.

_I have a hunch but, I'm not sure so I won't tell you._

You're always like that...

_Yup._

I sighed once again, walked over to the deeper end of the wave pool and dived. I swam towards the part of the pool where they placed an artificial waterfall and a "somewhat-cave" behind it. No one really goes to this part of the swimming pool, I mean, no one knows about the fact that there's a space behind the make-shift water fall.

I really miss Gray, and I feel bad for lying to him. But still, what could Starlet want with me? I mean, I don't know her so, why would she kidnap me? And don't think I did anything wrong to make her hate me like that.

I've been here for a few hours now, and we'll be leaving tomorrow so... I shouldn't be missing Gray. But spending a day without him is just... so unfamiliar; I'm not used to it.

_Looks like someone's lovesick._

Oh shut up other me, just let me be emotional.

_Sure, emo girl._

I decided to ignore that comment and leaned back on the rock, or wall, or whatever. I slid down on the floor, meaning my whole body was in the water. I opened my eyes and watched bubbles being formed at the bottom of the waterfall because of its heavy impact on the water. I then closed my eyes and thought back, how was I when Gray wasn't here?

_You were quiet, but whenever you were with your friends you were always bubbly, especially with Levy._

You're right, I was like that.

_You also never went to parties, formal or not. Even if it was your friends who invited you, you only attend the Welcome Back to School Party. Am I right?_

Right again. Though I don't understand why I changed, how I changed. For me, it seems as though I never changed at all. But I remember Levy-chan telling me that I changed, I became… a little wild and free.

_That's true. You used to drown yourself in books._

And people would call me a bookworm, I know, I know.

_And you'd almost spend your entire week alone, at home. When you went to school you only spent time with your friends. But when Gray came, you spent time with him 24/7._

… I really am lovesick aren't I? I've just spent a day of not seeing him, and now I miss him badly. I wonder what would happen to me if ever I moved to another country.

_You wouldn't be able to see him anymore..._

And I would be devastated, yes. Now, I have to go or else Wendy might get worried.

When I realized I was still under the water, I stood up and took a deep breath before diving down and going out of the small cave behind the make-shift waterfall. I saw Wendy with mama who were eating snacks, and I sighed before I went there and sat down next to Wendy who jumped in surprise.

"Lucy-nee! Where have you been?" she asked, giving me a small cookie. I opened my mouth and she popped it inside.

"Somewhere," I said and chewed, staring straight ahead. I heard Wendy sigh and I mentally chuckled, she'll never understand my life, for now.

"Oi, look!" I heard some girls yell. I looked up and saw a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes. Wait, Gray? I gaped at him who jumped from the top of the rocks and down the wave pool, immediately being surrounded by the girls.

No, that's not Gray. He's at school, along with all the others.

_I wonder if that's really Gray. Or it could be your mind playing tricks on you._

I don't know, I see him as Gray but, I don't feel like it's him.

I squinted my eyes and then I saw the guy had blue hair and violet eyes, making me sigh in relief. "It wasn't him," I said and looked to the side to see mama and Wendy staring at me. "Who wasn't him?" mama asked and I nervously bit my lip. "A-Ah, I thought someone here looked familiar, I guess I was wrong," I said.

"Oh.."

"Y-Yea..." I muttered and stood up once again. I looked at mama and Wendy, "I'm gonna swim laps."

"Okay."

It's boring without the gang, especially without Gray. Wait... what?

_Oh don't deny it, you already said you miss him, so why deny it now?_

I know, I was just trying to hear your reaction, stupid.

_You're stupid too._

Thank you.

_You're welcome._

I was being sarcastic. I heard a faint laugh and then I rolled my eyes and dived into the lap pool. When I noticed that guy being surrounded by the girls again, I saw him as Gray once again and I shook my head.

Easy, he's not Gray. Gray's not here, remember that.

"He's not Gray, he's not Gray," I mumbled under my breath over and over. I sighed and leaned back onto the wall. I looked down and repeated the words in my head over and over, like playing a song on replay. When I looked up, I was shocked to see the guy looking at me. He was Gray, no he's not Gray!

I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head, "He's not here Lucy, don't imagine such things."

"Imagine what?" he said, I ignored him and refused to open my eyes.

"He's not Gray, he's not Gray. Remember that, I'm just imagining things. He's at school, teaching Loke and the others, yes. That should be it," I mumbled and grabbed a fistful of hair, both my hands clutching my head.

I didn't hear him speak again, I just felt his hands wrap around my wrists. He pulled them down in the water and I opened my eyes. But he's not Gray!

_Stop it Lucy, it's Gray._

It's not him! Don't make me lose it!

_Then go crazy, jump in his arms and hug him. He's here Lucy, don't deny it._

He's not here! Stop it!

_Lucy, open your eyes! Don't make him look bad!_

I don't care! He's not Gray, stop making me go mad!

I gasped and breathe heavily. I still kept my eyes closed but it opened up when I heard his voice. "Lucy.."

There stood in front of me was Gray, in his swimming trunks smiling softly at me. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I was left speechless. I opened my mouth and closed it, unable to say anything. It was him, he was here. I know that messy black hair and soft dark blue eyes, it's him. He's here... he's here!

I felt myself laugh slightly and I choked, tears rolling down my cheeks. Gray grinned and ruffled my hair, "Yo Lucy."

I found my voice and spoke, "W-Wha? H-H-How? W-When?"

When I learned that I was stammering, Gray smiled and let go of my wrists. "The gang is also here, but they are at the bucket. Well, one day was too much and we missed you. So we decided to go here," he said and ran his hand through his wet, black hair.

I found myself in his arms seconds later.

He's here! He's here...

_Well look, everything worked out.._

Please... don't talk for now. Please?

_Sure._

I didn't reply and I hugged Gray tighter. "Woah Lucy," he said and patted my head. I grinned as tears rolled down my eyes, he's here...

"Lucy, why are you crying?" he asked and I froze. I don't want to tell him, no. I don't want him to know why. "I.. I don't know.." I lied, touching my cheeks as I pulled away from him.

"Did you miss us?"

I looked at him and nodded, giving him a smile, "I did. So much.."

"Well, we're here now. How about let's meet with the others?" Gray suggested and pointed his thumb behind him. I nodded and grinned, "Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled and ran to me, embracing me. I hugged her back and giggled as they all came and hugged me, "We missed you so much!"<p>

"It wasn't that long," I said then I remembered at how I missed Gray so much. My eyes softened and I smiled, "But I'm glad you guys missed me."

Everyone blushed and I didn't know why. Was it because of my smiling face? I kept smiling and the guys looked away while the girls smiled with a tint of pink on their cheeks. Gray, was okay, he was just smiling as he stood to the side, not too far away from the pool. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, he winked at me and I blushed a little.

I grinned and let go of Levy who was still hugging me. "What's with the red faces? Let's swim!" I teased and they chased me to the river. When I noticed Wendy and mama smiling at me, I grinned and mama nodded.

When we went in the river, Levy had to take one of the floaters unlike me and the others who could walk under the water.

"Too bad you weren't at school Lucy! Gajeel fell flat on his face!" Natsu yelled and laughed while he walked, pointing at Gajeel's face which was fuming in anger. "That wasn't me you idiot!" he stopped. Gray grinned, "That was you!"

I raised a brow at how Gray finished the sentence, it made him look like he wasn't a teacher, but I preferred it that way.

"Wha? Even you sensei?" Natsu yelled and growled. Gray and Gajeel laughed and Loke shivered beside Mira who patted his head. "Loke is scared of the water?" I said and tilted my head to the side as I pushed the floater Levy was riding on.

"Yep," Levy said and snickered. I grinned deviously and dove under water, hearing Levy yell as I left her. I saw a pair of shivering legs and I slowly approached it then I grabbed it. "AHHH!" Loke yelled and I swam up, laughing at his face. His hair wasn't pointing up in all directions, it lay flat on his head, but he did look cute.

"You're so mean Lucy!" he yelled and chased me. Then I saw Gajeel push Levy instead, making me grin. "Catch me if you can! Hey! I'm going ahead of you guys because it seems like a scared boy is going to chase me, in the _water_!," I yelled and laughed as Loke blushed and chased me.

I swam faster and noticed that I could no longer hear Loke calling my name. I swam up and grinned, leaning back on the wall I waited for them to catch up.

"That was nice swimming," someone said.

I looked to the side and saw Gray leaning on the wall beside me, smirking. "Ahh, that wasn't even fast," I said and shrugged.

Gray smiled, "Are you happy that we're here?"

"I am," I answered and grinned at him. He smiled and ruffled my hair, "That's nice to know."

"But Gray," I said. He looked at me and raised a brow.

"I'm glad you came."

His eyes widened and I smiled as I felt the heat move to my cheeks, I was blushing. Gray's eyes softened and he smiled as well, giving me a pat on the head.

"I'm glad you're happy..."

* * *

><p><strong>WolfieANNE:<strong> Yea! So that's the chapter for now, they aren't at school, so I'm sorry if you were expecting Lucy and Wendy in school. I hope there aren't mistakes left, but I'm sure there aren't at all. I'm glad I found myself a beta reader, she was great! I re-read the chapter once again and gawked at the computer. Uhmm, as for the villains, they won't appear, yet. Poor Lucy if they suddenly appeared, and I will change the rating to T, just so you guys know. Please do not forget to review, your reviews inspire me, very very very much! So, click the button below but first read the sentences below. Thank you, and review!

**Note:** Please read my one-shot **"The Maid of Honor and The Best Man" **

_- Please support my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad** and **Lucy Leaves**._

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	11. Fast Paced

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 11 – Fast Paced**

**A/N:** Finally, I decided to finish the chapter. Hahaha, I was motivated by Joy-chan's update on "I Think I'm In Love With My Wife" ^^'' Sorry if the chapter isn't as long as you people would think. I promise next time I'll make it long! The story's chapters will just probably reach around 20, or if possible, 30. I don't know, I need to finish this story quickly :/

Hey! Do you guys love my new AVATAR? GO CHECK IT OUT! It's awesome, at least that is what I think. And do you guys like the story cover? Heheheh, I just made that a few hours ago. School is a pain, that's true. We already have tons of homework, it's such a pain :/

Anyway, do you guys know and cool music? I've ran out, hehehehe. Right now, I'm listening to Disney songs, it's so awesome! I love the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" by the Cheetah Girls.

Did you guys know that people are talking about GraLu being CANNON? :D

Well, I don't have much to say :) Read :D

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point of View)<strong>

"Yes! The festival is near!" Natsu exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. Erza arrived and smacked his head, making Natsu apologize. Haha, well... It has been a few days, or a few weeks after Gray and the others visited me at the resort. I must say, it was fun. We played in the water all day long. But they had to leave since they had school the next day so they left early, around quarter to 9.

_Why_ is Natsu so ecstatic?

Well, the festival is near. The festival is where everyone in the school goes there. It's just simple, we all go to an amusement part. It's really fun. There's a place where there will be games, the teachers will join as well. Then once it strikes midnight, fireworks will explode in the sky. The festival is near, next week, on Friday.

"Lu-chan! At least be excited! Gray-sensei will be there you know," Levy teased and grinned. I blushed and scoffed, "We've went there last year, I'm not that excited anymore. What about it? Of course I know he's coming. All the teachers are. Even the principal."

Yea. Levy accidentally found me and Gray in the river staring at each other so.. so.. so passionately. I hate to admit it but she's really suspicious of it. I convinced her that we were having a staring contest. At first she just shrugged it off but then gave me a... a stare that annoyed me with no end! Yes, I got annoyed with Levy. She wiggled her eyebrows and gave me a teasing smile, I wanted to smack her so hard. It was too bad Gray was there.

So now she's still teasing me. No one seems to get why though. Even the white haired conniving matchmaker Mira, doesn't get it. Can you believe it? Mira's the _matchmaker_. She's an innocent-looking conniving student! (When I told her that, she cried and I had to apologize.)

"Lucy? You seem to space out all the time.." Lisanna said. I smiled and shook my head, "Ahh really? I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure?" Mira asked, an evil glint in her eyes. I winced which went unnoticed and nodded, giving them all a smile, "Yup!"

Gray looked at me suspiciously and I blushed, looking away.

You see. I have been avoiding Gray again. Because I feel like I don't _like _him anymore. I love him now. Yea, it's hard to admit but that's what I feel now. Heck, the other me won't stop teasing me. She won't even stop bragging at how she was right about the love thi-

_Ha! You were just afraid to admit it!_

Shut up! I was still young and foolish then!

_Yes yes. You realized your love for him a few days ago. You were young, makes sense._

Urgh! Shut up!

_Never!_

"ARGH!" I yelled and covered my mouth with my hands, instantly regretting it. Gray raised a brow, Erza stopped arranging the papers in her bag, Levy stopped reading to look at me, Jellal looked at me in amusement- Damn you Jellal! -Gajeel grinned deviously, Natsu had this look of confusion on his face, Lisanna was blinking continuously, Mira giggled and the others just looked at me, completely CONFUSED. "W-What?" I asked nervously.

"What was that?" Jellal asked. I gulped, "What was what?"

"You suddenly yelled," Levy said. "What? No! Why would I yell?" I said and chuckled nervously. Natsu rolled his eyes. Huh, that's unusual. Gray looked at me and gave me this questioning look. I looked away.

You see. Whenever Gray was confused, he would give me a confused look and I would roll my eyes, or click my tongue, which meant I would tell him later. But since I didn't give him a reply, I'm sure he'll be more curious than he was when I was… blushing furiously; the day I suddenly ran in the Men's restroom. I know, embarrassing! I just realized I loved Gray then and when I saw him I pretended to go another way and entered the Men's bathroom ACCIDENTALLY. I didn't tell him why I accidentally went in there though; at least not the truth. I just told him that I was nervous about my mom's incoming interview with me in it.

Even though the interview was true, I wasn't nervous about it. Truth be told, I was actually excited. I wanted to know the feeling of being asked about stuff. I know, I sound like a kid. I don't care (Muwahah!)

So yea, I doubt he would let me off. He's Gray anyway. And he's a teacher, he has an advantage. But still, I won't tell him.

"Lucy? Lucy!"

I blinked and noticed Lisanna. She was waving her hand over my face; in an attempt to catch my attention. I hummed in reply and she sighed, "You've been spacing out a lot. Is there something wrong?"

"Ahh, that? No. Just nervous about the interview," I said. This has been my usual excuse. I wanted to tell Levy how excited I am right now, but then she'll tell everyone. I sighed for the umpteenth time this day and dropped my chin on the table.

If you're wondering why we're talking so freely, well, it's because the teacher has given us free time. And the class is History, where I have all of my friends as classmates. Gray is here because the teacher left and wanted him to watch over us, though he's clearly joining in the fray. Yea, I sound so hopeless right now.

"Oi Lu-chan. For the first day of the festival, what should we do?" Levy asked. Ahh right. The festival is split into two days. The first day is where the festival is held at school. There will be games as well, and contests. But the first day is more thrilling than the amusement park. Everyone will be split into teams. Each team will be doing something, a role. For example: The first team will hold a cafe, in where those outside of the school and the students that don't want to participate, eat there. Or some will hold a makeshift haunted house and they'll be the ghosts.

The festival would be really fun. But I prefer the School Festival than the Trip, or the Amusement Park. Sorry if I'm confusing, I gave the two separate festivals a name. I prefer it that way, it seems easier. So yea, we have been split into teams already. I'm with Levy, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Loke and some other more people I've forgotten. We don't know yet what we're going to do. I actually want a maid cafe but what would the boys do?

So I don't really know. I've thought about a cafe in where we -the team- will wear costumes. Such as angels, devils, vampires, cats, you name it. But I don't know if they'll like it so I just kept silent and let them share their own thoughts.

"I think a Café would be fun," Gray suggested and my eyes snapped to him. I looked away the moment he caught my stare and blushed, clearing my throat.

"A Café sounds fun.."

I turned to look at Mira who winked and smiled at me. Of course, she knew about me liking the idea of having a café. "We should wear costumes as well!" Levy suggested.

Oh Levy, you're the perfect friend.

"That's a great idea!" Lisanna said and everyone immediately liked the idea. I looked at Gray and he smiled at me, then he winked, making my face, I think, turn red.

Damn him and his looks..

_Lucy…. You're so funny!_

Shut up! Nothing's funny!

_That's such a lie…_

Whatever.

Giving everyone a smile, I nodded and stretched my arms then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Then when I was the last one in the room, I think… I picked up my books and headed for the door but I was blocked by...

"Gray?"

Yes, Gray.

He looked at me in the eyes and closed the door, leaning forward. I leaned back and gulped, clutching my books near my chest as I sweated under his gaze. "W-What is it?" I asked and he just stared at me, making me stare back at him. I felt his foot moved and I automatically stepped back as well and we did this over and over.

Stop making my heart beat faster….

I felt myself hit the wall.

NO!

_So romantic!_

SHUT UP.

"G-Gray?" I asked. Damn, I stuttered.

He blinked slowly, or was it just me? Anyway, he blinked and slowly placed his hand on the wall next to my head and leaned in, until our bangs brushed against each other.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

I blinked and Gray breathe out. "You're so weird and strange these past few days. You would have told me. I know you don't tell me all of your problems but still…. It's just that… you could have told me what you were thinking," he said, hurt in his voice.

I gulped and sighed, "Everything's fine Gray. I'm just nervous about the interview," I assured him and smiled, making his face twitch. "Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded, smiling.

"Yup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't believe you," he stated and leaned back, dragging his hand down the wall.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart beat faster. "What? Why?" I asked and smiled but then it dropped in a frown. He frowned and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I can tell you're hiding something from me. Until you tell me what that is, I won't be talking that much to you anymore."

And after all that, I heard the door slam close and I fell to my knees.

**(Gray's Point Of View)**

What did I just do?

I did not just say that, did I? I know I did but… please tell me this is a dream.

I sighed and left the school, hearing another door open up and close. Must be Lucy. Anyway, I went out of the gate and began walking home. It felt lonely than usual.. Since I would be with Lucy at this time, going home together like besties. But no, today is different because I said something stupid. Stupid!

It wasn't all my fault though. Lucy was also at fault, since she began keeping secrets from me. But wait, did she ever tell me all her secrets? No.

ARGHH! Why am I so STUPID when it comes to situations like this?

"Unfortunately, Gray is a little stupid when it comes to love," I heard someone say. I wanted to smack whoever said that but wait… love?

"Love?" I said. Then Loke and Jellal came in my view and smirked at me, making me wince. "I heard Lucy told you about Natsu being dense or stupid about love but you're just the same," Loke said and I twitched. "Loke, have some respect for your teachers," I scolded and Jellal sighed, shaking his head as Loke flinched.

"I'm just telling you to tell her if you love her!" Loke said and I looked away.

…Love?

"Oi.. Gray."

I blinked and saw Loke waving his hand in front of my face. I pushed it away and stared at him in disbelief. I don't love Lucy! She's a student for Pete's sake!

"I don't love Lucy okay?" I softly said and they shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**(Lucy's Point of View)**

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Lucy! Stop it!" Lisanna yelled and I stopped tapping my pencil on the desk. We were in the cafeteria for free time to think for the festival. "Sorry," I whispered and Lisanna smiled in understanding. "I'm not mad, I'm just worried. You've been like that for a quite long time," she said and I sighed, nodding.

"I'm just…. Dealing with my problems," I admitted and she huffed.

"I knew it, you always keep everything to yourself," she said and smiled sadly, sitting across from me. She ushered the others to leave and folded her arms on the table. "What's your problem? It can't be the interview, I can read you Lucy. You're excited about it, not nervous and scared. Tell me the truth," she said and I raised a brow. She's smart. I'd expect nonetheless from Lisanna.

"I…. can't tell you," I whispered and choked, making Lisanna frown. Her eyes softened and she laid her hands on top of mine that shook on the table.

"I won't tell the others. It will be our secret. I promise," she said and I looked at her. When she promises something, she'll keep her word. This is why I trust her more than Levy.

"What if someone hears us? Anyone can eavesdrop anytime," I muttered and she smiled. "I'll deal with it. I can just make a lie and make Erza murder them," she said and grinned, making me shudder. Erza's scary.

"Well…. I.. like… no.. I love Gray," I whispered softly and out of the corner of my eye, saw Lisanna's eyes widened. I felt her hands lose its grip.

I knew it, it's illegal. No, it's wrong!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy…. It's fine. What are you worrying about?"

I looked up at her in surprise. She had this soft smile on her face that made me tear up a little. "It's just that… I'm sure he likes someone. And besides… I don't think he's even attracted to his students," I murmured and she smiled again.

"Oh Lucy, so hopeless. Can't you see he's attracted to you?" she said and I shook my head, "It's nothing at all."

"Lucy, I've never seen him so close to his girl students before. I don't know him as well as you do because we're not close, only the two of you are. When you say you're too busy to hang out with us, is it because you're with Gray?" she asked and I nodded, she smiled once again. "You're not blind Lucy, he's here. Don't give everything up. Don't wait until you graduate. I know you can still see him but after that, what will happen? What if he gets attracted to another girl student of his other than you? What can you do? You won't be his student anymore by then," she said and I frowned.

She's right.

Before I could respond, she spoke again.

"I can see how you smile when you see him, same goes for him. I didn't think that my suspicion of you liking him, or rather, _loving_ him, was true. But fortunately, it is. If you love him that much, why don't you tell him?"

I stared at her, terrified. Him? Tell Gray that I love him? NO!

"What? No!" I said and Lisanna sighed. "Suit yourself. Moving that aside, why are you so troubled? If you've held that feeling before then why weren't you so troubled before? And it's only been a couple months, I can't believe your feelings grew…. Faster than I thought," she said and I nodded, ashamed.

"Well…. Remember when I yelled suddenly yesterday?" I asked and she nodded, looking up in wonder. "Well, he was curious, so curious that he stopped me from leaving the classroom when school ended. However, I didn't want to tell him why and…." I whispered.

"And?" Lisanna asked.

"And he said he won't be talking to me that much unless I tell him what I'm hiding," I said and she smiled knowingly. "Lucy, why did you yell?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay. Well, try to survive this… stupid argument and wait. I'm sure he won't take the way that you just obediently agreed to what he said," Lisanna said and smirked triumphantly.

"Wow Lisanna, why are you so good at these kinds of stuff?" I asked and she laughed nervously; rubbing the back of her head. "I learned from Mira-nee," she said and I sweat dropped.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Well, just do what I told you. I have to call the others back here for the planning. I'll be back," Lisanna said and stood up. Then she left the room, leaving me alone.

Then the door opened and I raised my head up to say something when Gray came in the doors, holding a couple boxes with strings dangling on his shoulder. I froze when he turned his head to look at me_. "Try to survive this… stupid argument and wait. I'm sure he won't take the way that you just obediently agreed to what he said."_

I can do this.

I immediately looked down and took out my phone, pretending to feel it vibrate. I pressed my thumbs on the screen randomly, so that he thinks I'm just texting my other friends.

Then the door opened again and I looked up to see Lisanna and the others. She looked at me and winked when she saw Gray. I smiled and she sat across from me again, ushering the others to sit beside us. I looked to the side and saw Gray's eyes sadden. I looked back at Lisanna and gave a smile before she started explaining the details for the café.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH<strong>

I can survive this, I know I can. I'm sure he'll say something soon and then, everything will be fine as it is. Everything will be fine, I believe in what Lisanna told me.

I can do this.

"Sensei?" I asked Gray. Yep, I decided to call him that, for now. "Gildarts-san and Juvia-sensei asked me to tell you to go in the Faculty Room for a short meeting," I said and smiled, ignoring Gray's suspicious…no, hurt looks and left the room, taking a deep breath before walking to the cafeteria.

Lisanna looked at me and sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. I smiled nervously and we started chatting, suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate and I saw a text message from Gray.

I raised a brow and read it.

Then I blushed.

_Damn Lucy, I can't take it. I take back what I said earlier. Can you meet me at the rooftop? Please?_

"U-Uhh… Lisanna. I have to go, I'll be back," I said and she eyed me then smirked. "Sure," she said and then I noticed Jellal and Loke give me a look, somewhat like a teasing look?

Ohhh whatever.

**TO THE ROOFTOP**

I sighed and shuddered as the cold wind hit my body, hearing someone chuckle, I looked up. Gray stood there with his back facing me, right at the end. "Sorry for calling you out here," he said and I nodded, flustered. He turned around and gave me a gentle smile.

"How are you?"

I felt a drop of sweat slide down my forehead and I swallowed a lump in my throat. "F-Fine. You?" I asked and he smiled. "Awful. Saying something like that to you made me go crazy," he said.

My heart fluttered and I swallowed again, licking my lips out of nervousness. He raised a brow and ushered me to stand next to him. "W-Well… It was m-my fault for being so selfish and not telling a t-teacher a-anyway…" I stuttered and blushed furiously before walking towards him. Damn, this is bad. I think my face resembles a tomato now.

"No, I was at fault. It's not right for a teacher to suddenly want his student to tell him his secrets, it's just stupid," he said and I gulped again.

Someone save me from this nervousness!

"But… can you tell me why you were so troubled and strange?" he asked and I felt my heart beat faster.

"U-Uh… w-well… Uhmm….."

He smiled, "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

I breathe out, "No! Wait… I.."

"You?" he asked and raised a brow. I swallowed once again."

"I…"

**_Why can't I say it? It seems so simple, yet so hard to say._**

"….I!"

_Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya. Honey I can see right through ya. Girl you can't conceal it. I know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of._

**_No chance, no way, I won't say it no no._**

_You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it?_

"Gray, I…"

**_It's too cliché._**

"It's nothing…"

**_ I won't say I'm in__ love…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey! Do you guys know where those lines came from? :D It's kind of obvious though. So the title is talking about Lucy's heart. Since it always beats way too fast all the way (FAST PACED). That's the purpose of this chapter's title. Ahh, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, my beta reader is too busy :/

Soo... you guys thought she'd say it huh? :D Well NO! That's way too fast ;D And Gray's dense, HAHAHA!

I didn't get that much reviews. I wish the reviews would reach 100 already :D Hehehe, can someone make that happen for me? :3

I love the way Gray leaned forward to Lucy, it's so cuute!

Anyway, onto the replies! :D

**Fullbuster1597:** Hehehe, thanks for the review! I hope you liked the update :)

**IloveCelestialIce:** Angel-chan! That's nice to know, hahaha. I talk to myself all the time =_= Especially when I feel down, I ask myself questions. Hahaha! It's creepy, I know! XD Wahahaha, you knew huh? :)) I think you already know who it is*grins teasingly while wiggling eyebrows* Hahaha! Did you go swimming? Lol, I only click it once, sometimes twice. Thanks for the encouragement and the review! I hope you liked the chapter! Update your stories soon!

**Sara96:** Waaah! Its nice to know you're a fan :D Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the update :)

**oshirajinda:** It's you again! Hahaha XD He won't figure it out that quick =_= That sucks. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the update.

**GrayLuaddict:** Waa! I love him here as well :D Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter ^^

**Hachibukai:** Joy-chan! Lucy-ish? That's a new word :D Hahaha, it's fine. I understand :3 Update your OTHER stories soon :D And thanks for the review. I hope you liked the chapter.

**PurpleDiva888:** Purple-chan! They are all cute :3 Hahaha, I talk to myself, sometimes xD I wish I was there too... HAAHAHAH! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the update :)

**AyakaHeartFullbuster:** I can think for new words, Adorish, Cutiepie.. hahah XD They already went solo, just for awhile though :)) Ahh really? I thought I sucked at it . Thanks for the encouragement and the review. I hope you liked the chapter.

**Meow98: **A new reader? Thanks :D

Phew! Finally, my back hurts =_= And this keyboard is annoying, running out of batteries. Hey guys, tell me what you think of my new avatar and the story cover, hehe. Tell me if I have mistakes btw, I really need to know :/

Now... in order for me to update fast, REVIEW! \(^o^)/

_-Please support/read my other stories:** Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Bye! -Anne :D_


	12. Let The Game Begin

**Secretly In Love**

**Chapter 12 – Let The Game Begin**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I wanted to update this first before GATC and GMB because it reached 100 reviews! YAY! I'm so happy! I want to jump around and celebrate with you all :D

Oh yes, I apologize for the late update TT^TT I was very busy! School was busy, and I wanted to finish this yesterday but... something happened to Philippines :( To those who know what happened, and what is still happening, please, I hope you are safe :(

I feel so useless, and I wish I could have done something. So I prayed so many times yesterday, and I lost the mood to finish the chapter, gomene. But I needed to make up for that! And this is it!

Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :D I'm very happy that you at least tried :)

Well, start reading :D

**Song:** The song in the chapter is **Up All Night by One Direction.**

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p><em>I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the—<em>

"You're singing it wrong!" Lucy whined and massaged her temples. Gray, who stood beside her, mimicked the blonde's actions. Natsu groaned, "Why do I have to sing?"

"Because you have to."

"I don't like that answer," Natsu said and Gray shrugged.

"You asked, I just answered," he bluntly said and Natsu glared at him.

"Stupid teacher," he muttered.

"I heard you."

Something caught Natsu's eye before he could say something. He narrowed his eyes and followed a pair who walked through the room. Lisanna sat down across from Loke and grinned from ear to ear, then began laughing as Loke said a joke. Natsu bit his lip and clutched his chest. He let out a breath and turned around to face Lucy and Gray who were talking to each other.

"Give me that," Natsu said and passed by Lucy as he grabbed the microphone in her hand. She raised a brow and sat down on a chair. The music played and he began singing.

_It feels like we've been living in fast forward, another moment passing by. The party's ending but it's now or never. Nobody's going home tonight. Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake._

Lucy raised a brow at Natsu's newfound energy. A smile adorned her lips and Gray saw it. He involuntarily clutched the checklist in his hand and his jaw tensed.

_And people goin' all the way, yea all the way. I'm still wide awake._

Lucy grinned, "Great job Natsu!"

Natsu grinned and, surprisingly, winked at her. Lisanna and Gray saw it and they both widened their eyes and their jaw tensed. Lucy looked just as surprised at them, but then she smiled. "You idiot. Just sing."

_I wanna stay up all night and jump around, until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a girl then tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling, and don't let it go. 'Cause we got the floor now, get out of control. I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you…_

He stopped singing to stare at Lucy who grinned at him. "Well, that's enough. Go on and eat if you want, knowing you. I'm just going to arrange some stuff first then I'll teach you the next verse," she said.

Natsu nodded, "Sure!"

Lucy smiled and watched Natsu leave the room before sighing. She massaged her temples and looked at a list, "Well, we have a singer now."

"But we need a dancer."

Lucy looked at Gray and sighed, "I know."

"Well… no one wants to volunteer…" Gray muttered and looked at Lucy discreetly.

Lucy flinched and groaned, "Ohhh alright! Fine, I'll do the dance, stupid people being so shy and annoying."

Gray secretly grinned. He checked something on the checklist and looked at Lucy, "Well, that's out of the way." The blonde hummed then leaned back on the back of her chair; she crossed her legs and began tapping the tip of her pen on her bottom lip. "We need… a violinist," she said and looked at Gray. "Don't you agree?"

Gray winced at the look she gave him, "W-Well… we could but…who would play the violin?"

Lucy smiled innocently (though she looked oh so mischievous), "Maybe a certain teacher who is good at playing the violin? Hnn, I heard Gildarts-sensei talking about someone, let's see… someone good with the violin."

Gray flinched and Lucy laughed.

"Kidding! Come on, you should play the violin. I heard that you're good at it," Lucy said and grinned, making Gray's heart beat faster.

"B-But..!" he trailed off the moment he met her eyes. "…You could play me a song while I dance," Lucy said and the teacher bit his lip.

"Pleeaaaseee Gray?" Lucy whined and clapped her hands together.

Gray bit his lip harder and let out a strangled moan, "Fine."

"Thank you!"

"No problem," Gray said lowly and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some food from the cafeteria," Lucy said and stood up from her chair. She grabbed her wallet from her bag and stretched her arms. "You want anything? My treat," she said and grinned evilly.

"You're making me look gay. I just want some crackers and soda. Here," Gray handed her the money and she shrugged.

"Okay, your loss."

"I just don't want to make a student spend money for a teacher. I'll sound so low," Gray said.

Lucy laughed, "What a baby."

"Watch it."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back!" Lucy yelled before she left the room. Gray sighed and leaned back again.

"Now… what song should I play?"

**(Lucy's Point Of View)**

I walked to the cafeteria, which wasn't that far. And oh my gosh, that was nerve-racking! Can you believe it? I tried so hard not to blush the whole time I was teasing Gray. Damn you Lucy, what's gotten into you?

I still can't get over the fact that I was so close to telling Gray that I love him. I mean, it was so close! But I can't tell him, what if he rejects me? What would happen then?

I hate thinking of the outcome.

I shook my head and opened the doors to the cafeteria. I spotted Natsu beside a wide window, eating some chips with Erza and Jellal who was also eating some… chips. I smiled and walked to the counter where the lady was there, giving me a grin. I must say, she's way too young to be the cafeteria lady.

"Lucy! A pleasure to see you," she said and gave me a wink.

"Catherine! I think it's been ages since we last talked to each other," I said and gave her a slap on the hand. She shrugged, "You seem to be in the mood to bring food for lunch so…"

I laughed, "Sorry. Mama doesn't want me to waste money."

"Nahh, it's alright. So, what can I get you?" Catherine, or who I prefer calling Cathy, said and leaned over the counter.

"Hmm… can I have some chips? I was in the mood for crackers but when I saw Natsu and the others eating some chips, I wanted some too. And uhh, two sodas. Oh yea, and crackers," I said and Cathy nodded. "Alright. Wait here," she said and walked somewhere to get what I ordered.

"Here you go!" Catherine grinned and handed me what I ordered. I gave her Gray's money for the soda and the crackers, and then paid mine. She pushed her black hair behind her ears and blew her bangs before she grabbed the money then she gave me my change. "Come again!" she chimed and I grinned.

"I will!"

As I was walking, I was suddenly pulled to a corridor. I tried to yell but then he or she covered my mouth with his or her hand. "Shh! Luce, it's just me!"

"Natsu!" I exclaimed once he removed his hand from my mouth. He grinned and I sighed in relief. "I thought it was someone else. Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed and glared at him. Oh that was so damn true, I was scared as hell! What if someone suddenly did that to you? Tch.

"Sorry Luce, but I need your help. It's kinda like a favor," he said and looked at me with pleading eyes. I raised a brow, "I smell something fishy, but what is it?"

"Help me make Lisanna jealous!"

I was taken back. I looked at him wide eyes and I found it hard to speak out words. I didn't know what to say. I was expecting him to ask me for some money, or some food, or to help him with some activities, but not this. I opened my mouth but closed it once I knew I had nothing to say. He clasped his hands together and even knelt in front of me!

I tried to say something, but somehow, the words were stuck in my throat. I gulped and I saw him start to tear up.

"M-Make Lisanna jealous?" I finally choked out. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Yes! Please Luce, help me out!"

I bit my lip, unsure. I was REALLY UNSURE! I mean, there I was before, walking back to give Gray his snacks, when I got pulled by Natsu, to learn that he wants me to make Lisanna jealous! What was I supposed to feel? OKAY?

"Please Luce! I really need your help! You're the only girl that I can get help from!" he cried out and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"B-But…" I stammered and he shook his head.

"Please Lucy! I really need your help!"

"But why?" I asked and he blushed for a moment. I raised a brow in amusement and he cleared his throat. He looked at me straight in the eye, and my heart beat faster in anticipation as I saw his determined eyes.

"I like her, Lucy! She's the girl that I'm telling you about!" he stuttered out and my eyes widened.

What the hell?

"Then why do you want to make her jealous?" I asked with a raised brow; confused.

He clutched his head, "It's hard to explain. But I think she doesn't like me! Please! I know this is the only way that she'll explain her true feelings!"

Wow, I never knew Natsu was this smart. Why haven't I thought of this before?

_Because you are stupid, idiot._

Shut up. Calling me stupid AND an idiot is like calling yourself stupid as well.

_Hnn._

I mentally yelled in triumph but then looked back at Natsu.

"You know, she'll get really mad at me," I said and sighed. But him, being Natsu, grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. He cried and I froze. He was never the one to hug someone so fully. He would usually just swing an arm around someone and that's it. But never, _ever_, did he once hug anyone, except his family and cousins.

"Natsu… this is wrong. You know that it might affect you and Lisanna's friendship," I said, in hope that he'll just let it go.

But he didn't.

"But I need your help! Please Luce? Just this once?" his muffled voice could be heard. He hugged me tighter and I felt my shirt get a little wet. I sighed and rubbed his back soothingly.

"The festival is also soon… but fine. I'll help you," I said and hugged him back. Oh Natsu, I know what you are going through. I feel ashamed of myself. I'm so ashamed that I do not have the strength to even do what you're about to do now.

I frowned but then Natsu pulled back in arms-length and looked at me with teary eyes. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. I wiped his tears away by my right hand. He grinned, "Thanks Luce!"

I smiled but then felt something tug at my heart. "You're welcome."

A few minutes later, we went back to the room, or the music room for Natsu to sing again. I already taught him the next verse before we went back and he already got it. He grinned the whole way and I raised a brow, but my lips tugged upwards.

Maybe this won't turn out bad after all…?

We arrived at the music room and Natsu pushed open the door. We walked in, startling Gray (which I just noticed), Lisanna, and a few more people. I yawned a little but then Natsu grinned at me and I gulped. I sense trouble.

And I was right.

Natsu swung an arm around me, which he ALSO rarely does with girls, and began walking to the stage. He looked at me and his grin widened, "I'm gonna do my best!"

I nodded and felt slightly nervous as the music played. I felt Gray, Lisanna and Loke's eyes on me as Natsu began singing "Up All Night". I swallowed a lump in my throat and silently prayed to God that this will be all over soon. I hope.

By the time he finished the next verse; I just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job Natsu! Take a rest for a while," I said. He had been repeating the verse a couple times, and I noted that his voice was getting a little strained. His throat must be sore already.

Natsu nodded and wandered over a table behind my chair and he sat down. I stood up and sat back down, however, I was in a different position. I sat on the chair but faced the back of it; therefore my legs were at the side of the back of the chair. I looked at Natsu who lay his chin on his folded arms; staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him and he looked behind me, maybe at Gray.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, does your throat hurt?" I said and he clutched his throat for a moment.

He gulped and looked back at me, "A little."

"Here, some water for the little kid," I teased and he groaned. I gave him a glass of warm water and he drank it. He sighed in relief and dropped the glass on the table clumsily.

He looked behind me again, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lucy, you do know you're wearing a skirt," the person, or Gray, whispered in my ear.

"Yea? So what? I'm wearing short shorts ya know," I said.

"Just… warning you," he whispered again.

"A pervert, I say," I said out loud and Natsu snickered.

I felt Gray's grip on my shoulder tightened and I hissed.

"Forget I said anything."

"Good."

**LUNCH**

It was around lunch and I was on my way to meet Lisanna and Levy at the cafeteria. I immediately stopped walking and looked around, I thought I heard someth—

"Psst!"

-ing.

The heck?

I looked around once again.

"Hey! Luce!"

I narrowed my eyes. I know only a few people who call me Luce, Gray, and Natsu. I turned around to see a hand waving itself at me. I shuddered, okay, creepy.

I walked around a corridor and spotted Natsu. I sighed in relief; I thought it was a stalker. He looked at me and grinned, "Luce! Over here!"

I walked to him and he swung an arm around me (which surprised me). "Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me?" he said and I narrowed my eyebrows a little.

"S-Sure.."

And I realized then, that I didn't like this GAME anymore.

**(Gray's Point Of View) **

"Oi Gray, isn't that Lucy and Natsu?" Loke said and leaned forward. I looked behind me and saw Natsu and Lucy sitting on a table not too far away, eating lunch. This was the first time that Lucy didn't eat with me, or the gang, which was weird.

I narrowed my eyes and saw that Lucy looked uncomfortable as Natsu grinned and laughed. I didn't notice that my hand was clutching my dress shirt, near my chest. I hissed and closed my eyes, before turning to look at Loke.

"What about them?"

I tried to sound like I didn't care at all, but I do. Heck, I don't even know why! What I want to know is that, why is Lucy eating lunch with Natsu, and yet she looks so uncomfortable. She looks as if she's seen ghosts around the annoying pink-haired idiot.

Loke sighed, "Nothing."

Lisanna and Levy looked behind me as well, and I saw different emotions on Lisanna's face. First, she was happy. Then, she looked shocked, and then she looked very hurt. I'm not sure, but I think she's jealous of Lucy and Natsu.

It's not like I'm not.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait…. What?

I am not jealous of Lucy and Natsu! No! For Pete's sake, Lucy is a student. A student. Keep that in your mind Gray!

I let out a breath and looked Loke who had a brow raised. "What?" I asked, and he shrugged.

He smirked a little, "Oh nothing, you just seemed to be staring at Lucy and Natsu for so long. Feeling something new?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows.

Loke chuckled (bastard) and gave me a stare, "Let's see… maybe you're jealous?"

"What? NO!"

He looked at me with serious eyes, "Are you sure?"

I faltered a bit and I bit my lip. I breathe in some air and returned his gaze, "Yes."

I knew I was fine then, until I suddenly heard students gossiping about Natsu and Lucy. I clutched my spoon and just continued eating my lunch, ignoring Loke who was now snickering. I noticed also that even Lisanna looked uncomfortable, and Mira was just squealing in happiness. Meanwhile, Jellal and Erza were looking back and forth at me, Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey, isn't that Natsu and Lucy?"

"Wha-? Oh yea! It is them! I wonder why they're separated from their group…"

I discreetly looked at Lisanna who closed her eyes and chewed. I heard Loke sigh and I sighed as well. What is wrong with me…

"Aren't they too close than usual?"

"I know right?!"

"Hmm.. now that you mention it. I only see those two together when going to school, and I heard it's because they walk the same way. COULD IT BE?"

What? What could it be?

"Could it be that they're _**dating?**_"

**(Normal Point of View)**

Gray quickly stood up and the gang was startled; even Loke. Lisanna looked at Gray and she understood. She knew she had nothing to be worried about, after all, Lucy liked, no, loved Gray. Why would she be worried about Natsu and Lucy?

"Gray? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Mira asked and Gray hissed.

"I'm fine," he said and gave a light glare at Mira who froze. Being glared at by a teacher was very frightening, and embarrassing.

"A-Are you sure sensei?" Levy asked and Gray nodded, massaging his temples.

"I'm just tired, there's nothing to worry about," he mumbled and looked at Loke who caught his stare. He raised a brow and Gray glared at him, making the student startled.

Meanwhile, Lucy tried her best to look AND sound comfortable, but she was breaking. She could hear everything, all the gossips. She looked behind and saw what was happening with the gang. She felt guilty, but even though she wanted to give everything up, she knew she'd hurt Natsu.

Lucy glanced at Natsu who ate his chicken happily, not faltered one bit by the whispers and glances of every student that were in the cafeteria. "Hey Luce, are you alright? You look pale," Natsu said and gave her a worried stare.

"I-I'm fine Natsu," Lucy said and faked a smile, a drop of sweat sliding down her forehead.

"Well… if you say so. Hey, do you want some?" Natsu asked and gave her a bottle of orange juice. From afar, Lisanna and Gray tried their best not to yell out in frustration.

"U-Uhh… sure," Lucy said and smiled nervously.

She took the bottle and Natsu grinned, "Okay."

"Why is Lucy with Natsu?"

Another whisper was heard by Lucy, Gray and Lisanna. Lucy closed her eyes painfully and just drank the orange juice.

Gray then grabbed his shoulder bag and lunch bag. He then turned his heel and left the cafeteria, making Lucy sigh and clutch her head. Lisanna in the meanwhile, just lowered her head, unnoticed by her friends.

The young teacher stopped walking and looked behind him before walking to the faculty.

He arrived there and saw no one inside, and he sighed in relief. He sat in front of his desk and dropped his bags on the floor, leaning back. He stared at the papers on his desk and frowned.

"_Could it be that they're __**dating?**__"_

A pang hit his heart.

Gray wrinkled his eyebrows in pain and clutched his heart, tears threatening to spill.

"It hurts…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** TT^TT I was crying! Stupid sad song played on replay =_= Anywaaay, what do you think? :D Do you guys like the chapter? I'm sorry if it's short (I do not know if you call that short... it's 3,394 words... not including the author's notes and the extras..).

And if you're wondering where the EVIL people are, they will come! MUWAHAHHA! Ehem, sorry. Anne and Anna will be shown again! I just love the twins :3

I'm very pleased that I've gone this far! I hope that you do not give up on this story, and please, give me some time to update. Exams are coming soon, but tomorrow I have no school because it was suspended due to the floods. (You can ask me what I was talking about at the beginning of the chapter, do not hesitate to ask.) I'm surprised I can handle the tons of updates O.o

Anywayy... ONTO THE REPLIES! *O*

**AniManians17:** Yes, Gray is very dense :)) See? He's jealous now. Muwahaha! He shall face the wrath of me, since he's so dense. Yes, it's his turn, hehehe. Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked the chapter :)

**Sara6:** Hehehe, making her confess at such a short time is too boring c: Plus, Starlet is still there to interfere, kukuku. Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked the chapter :D

**RosarioBlack:** Waaa, thank you! :D

**pikaqueen:** I'm glad you like it :D I look forward to your fics as well! :D Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter ^^

**xIce Birdx:** Naww, don't worry dear, I will update that next :D Hehehe, glad you know the song :3 Weeelll... Gray can't be a teacher at 16, right? =_= That would be illegal. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter :D

**Fullbuster1597:** Aye! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter :)

**PurpleDiva888:** Heheh, I don't mind c: Yes, it takes more than that for her to confess xD Hahaha, yes, I'm counting on Lisanna as well! *O* I like at how she's blushing at the pic xD Waaa, I miss you so much! TT^TT Thanks for the review and the encouragement. I hope you liked the chapter :D

**SpiritFrozenInTime:** Waaa, really? Thank you so much! Of course, I hurt as well xD Aye! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter :)

**FTWforANIME:** You did? Hahha xD I love Jellal's smirk x3 Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter :D

**jessiemaebay:** Why, of course :D Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter ^^

**otakuninja88:** It's because I made her stop! Muwahaha! Naah, it's because it's too fast xD Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter :)

**Guest 7 / 5 /12: **Waa! When I read your review I was so happy! c: Thank you for trying, and for the review! I hope you liked the chapter :D

**phantomhive19:** Aye! I thank you as well :D And I hope you liked the chapter ^^

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it :D Naaw, it's fine :D People call me that anyway. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter.

**Erza Scarlets:** Hahha xD I hate her too. Thank you for the review, I hope you liked the chapter :)

**IloveCelestialIce: **Angel-chan! TT^TT I missed you so much! I'm glad we talked at FB :)) Heheh, did I make you shudder? ;) Kidding! Are you kidding?(lol, same word xD) Your review is still as long as it always will be :D Hahahah xD While I'm replying, and while I read that part, I was grinning cause of you! I know it! Jellal smirking is just... Kyaaa! Well... Gray is dense =_= Hahaha xD Mira is waaaay to dangerous o.O I'm happy she admitted it too! Yea, too early. Thanks for the encouragement and the review! I hope you like this chapter :D

**lalala:** Hello! ^^ Hehehe, I'm glad you like it :D Waaait, whaaat? O.O Hehe, thank you for the review and I hope you like the chapter! :D

**Guest 7 / 26 / 12:** Impatient, aren't we? ;D Here it is! I hope you liked it :)

**FairyShine:** I will not hypnotize you to like GraLu! *waves hands around* Well, you're welcome :)

**Unnamed:** I see a monster! Hahah xD Well, here it is! Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked the chapter :D

PHEW! My fingers hurt like crazy x_x Well... please review! I really like reading reviews :D It makes me update faster ;D And let's celebrate for the 100 reviews! *O*

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	13. Mixed Emotions

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 13 – Mixed Emotions**

**A/N:** I had promised myself that I would update next week =w= But after thinking clearly... if I updated next week, then my entry for Mrs. HopeEstheim's challenge would either be delayed, or I would have writer's block, therefore... I would be having a big problem with the entry. So I decided to update now, cause it's the only time that I'm free. On Wednesday is the beginning of my Unit Tests (Filipinos will understand XD)

Oh, and I changed SIL's summary. I'm sorry, the previous chapters with the old summary will not be changed though :) Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :D

And I have something to say... even though I have a beta reader, it doesn't mean that this isn't my work OwO It's not like that, okay? Everything that I've written here is still my work.

Well, go on reading :D

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point of View)<strong>

"Nooo! It must be over there!" Levy yelled as she instructed the boys to fix the decorations for our classroom. I sighed, I'm tired. I feel like my body is going to collapse anytime now, and Natsu's also not helping. My "deal" with him didn't go well. It's actually quite a pain. He's always wherever I go, I don't know if I can handle it anymore.

I blinked as Lisanna turned to stare at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked, and she just continued staring. I felt someone wrap an arm around me and I groaned.

Not this again…

Looking at Natsu, I forced another smile on my face – it's tiring. "Hey Natsu! What's up?" I asked happily and felt my stomach twist.

He grinned and shrugged, "Nothing much, just bored. Gray asked me to call you…"

"Gray..?" I asked, smiling brightly. Well, the smile that I have now is true, and sincere – unlike my fake smiles with Natsu…

Natsu raised a brow and I winced. He didn't seem to notice it and just nodded, taking off his arm from my shoulder. I covered my mouth with my fist and let out a sigh of relief – finally, he took of his arm! Natsu just walked away, "He's in the Music Room! He says go there now or detention!"

I sighed and massaged my forehead. Of course, Gray had to threaten me with detention, stupid teacher. I growled and then walked out of the classroom. My eyes saddened. I don't want to see Gray. Avoiding him was harder than I thought as well. I just don't want to talk to him when I and Natsu are… trying to make Lisanna jealous.

I groaned and I seriously wanted to slam my head on the wall. Stopping myself, I walked to the Music Room and walked inside.

"AHH!"

I seriously screamed and watched Gray run around, turning on the lights. I clutched my chest and breathe heavily. What the hell was that?

"S-Sorry! Me and Loke were just trying out this… scary trick that he learned from Jellal," Gray said and took away the huge Sadako doll. I glared at him and he just smiled in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be here so quick since you and Natsu were busy," he said and smiled innocently.

I blinked. Wait; don't tell me he's mad at me? No way.

"Bye!" Loke immediately left and I wanted to run after him, and strangle him. I looked back at Gray who continued fixing the props of the Haunted House of the other class and I stared at him for a long time. I didn't like his tone when he spoke about me and Natsu. I didn't like it at all.

"What?" Gray asked me and his smile left his face. He stared at me blankly and I bit my lip. Please, just stop acting like I don't know you.

_It's your fault._

What are you talking about?

_You could've just refused Natsu's stupid request. Now look at what you've done, you've hurt the man you love the most._

B-But I just wanted to help Natsu! L-Lucy (Saying her own name felt weird), he's my friend too. I can't just ignore him and focus all of my feelings on Gray, who's a teacher, and is four years older than me.

_If Natsu really was your friend, he wouldn't have asked you to help him when he knows clearly that you love Gray. Come on LUCY, stop acting like an idiot._

Then you're an idiot as well! You don't have the right to tell me what's right or wrong!

_I can, I am __**you**__, you know. And call me whatever you like, I don't care. Admit it, you regret everything. You're just too weak, stupid and innocent to even care about other people's feelings._

Then you're calling Natsu weak and stupid as well.

_Yea, I guess I am. It's true anyway. Only weak people would ask someone to make someone jealous just to win their heart. Sweetheart, it's stupid._

Stop calling me stupid! Stop telling me what to do! As if you know my feelings!

_Lucy, sweetheart, I am you. I am your mind. I know who you are. I know that you are disgusted, stop lying to yourself. You're so stupid right now that I wish I could just take over you, and switch places._

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to look at Gray. He kept staring at me, and I gulped. I tried to search for any emotion, _anything_. I looked closer and found pain. I didn't need to look further and I took a step towards him. I opened my mouth to speak—

"I need you to get me music sheets for the song "How to Love". I decided I would play it since Starlet used to play it for me before," Gray said, emotionlessly.

My eyes widened.

Starlet? I had almost forgotten about her. But why would Gray want to play something that Starlet had played for him before?

_Tch… serves you right._

I ignored her and looked at Gray. I gulped and nodded but then opened my mouth to speak again—

"And bring me my violin, it's in the faculty. The music sheets are in my drawer," Gray interrupted again. My heart ached and I nodded. I was about to leave the room when I finally had the chance to speak.

"D-Does Starlet plays the violin as well?"

Gray went silent for a moment, and I felt sad. But then he spoke.

"Yea, she was the one who taught me how to play the violin."

I nodded and finally left the room. I desperately tried to act okay as I walked through the hallways, but my heart ached just so much. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I arrived in the faculty and went over to Gray's desk.

I looked under his desk and saw his violin case. I took it and gently lifted it, and damn, it's heavy. I wore it over my shoulder and opened the first drawer, nothing. I opened the next one and saw the music sheets. My eyes widened and I felt my heart ache all over again as I saw the cover of the notebook.

'From Starlet, to my dear Gray' was written on the cover. It was scratched by a pen though.

I shook my head and just took the whole notebook. I walked back to the Music Room and saw Gray sitting on a chair. Once he saw me, he stood up and walked closer.

"Here," I said and handed Gray his violin and the music sheets.

"Thanks," he said and I nodded, forcing a smile on my face. He took out his violin and stared at it, and then he looked at me. "If you don't mind… could you go out?" he asked me and I closed my eyes.

"Okay. See you later," I said and nearly choked. He nodded.

"Yea, sure."

I breathe in deeply and left the Music Room.

_See? Now he's mad at you._

Shut up. If he's mad at me, then he's mad at you too.

_Hm? Why? I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I was trying to stop you. But you were too busy trying to make Natsu happy that you didn't listen._

Hey! You weren't stopping me earlier!

_I was stopping you; you just didn't hear me, stupid. It seems like my words didn't reach your head, idiot._

You have no right to call me an idiot! Without me, you wouldn't be here.

_Of course I know that, baka. I admit I'm very thankful, but you're really weird. No one ever talks to themselves, so weird._

Oh shut up, you're talking to me. What could I do? And what right do you have to tell me what to do?

_Oh I don't know. Who was the reason that you realized your love for Gray? Who told you to at least stop avoiding Gray and let you love him?_

… You. Fine, I admit it, I'm thankful that you were there. But I just wish that you would stop going against my decisions!

_I'm not going against you. I'm telling you what you wanted to do from the beginning of every decision that you make._

I don't care! It seems like you are going against me! Who are you in me anyway? Whatever! Just shut up! I wish I never talked to you!

… _If that's what you want, I will obey you. You are me as well. Understand now that I will never speak to you again, since that is what you wish for. And who am I? I am your heart. I am your true feelings._

What? Then what are my true feelings?

…

Hey! Say something!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt tears gather in my eyes as I walked through the hallways. I leaned against the lockers and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around myself and slid down to the floor. I never knew being rejected by two persons (my very own heart and Gray) who I love the most felt like this – I know Gray didn't reject me, but it seemed like that anyway.

Now I wish I could just go back in time and fix everything that I've done wrong.

**(Gray's Point of View)**

I watched Lucy close the door and I felt my heart ache. Who in their right of mind would be so harsh to their friend? Oh right, me.

I sighed and sat down heavily on the chair that I was sitting on before. I stared at my violin and my eyes saddened. This violin had gone through a lot of memories. But the most special one was when Starlet taught me how to play it.

Starlet's history with me isn't that fairy tale like. Though I admit we've had some good times. Me and Starlet were childhood friends. I met her when I was five years old. We both went to the same school and we were best friends since then. Starlet back then was the most popular girl in high school, and I was the hottest – ehem, ehem – guy in our school. We didn't really have anything, in fact; I told her that we were just friends because people were starting to assume that we were a couple. I told the others the same thing as well.

Starlet taught me how to play the violin when we were in Middle School, yep, that was far back. It was pretty easy, and I enjoyed playing the violin, especially with her. I admit that I had a little crush on her when we were young, but that disappeared when we turned high school.

Around Junior year, Starlet confessed to me and told me that she wanted me to become her boyfriend. I was shocked at first – who wouldn't be? I didn't know what to say so I told her to give me some time. She gave me a week and I was hoping for more. No, I was hoping for until we graduated from college. I didn't know what to tell her. We were best friends and I didn't know if rejecting her was a good idea.

I thought about telling her yes, but then I would be the one having a hard time, because I would be faking everything. After a week or so, we met at Fiore Snow's park and rejected her. I felt guilty when I saw her pained face, but I knew it was for the best. I had told her then that I only loved her like a sister, and nothing more.

The next day, she wasn't at school. I got worried and contacted her parents. They told me that she just went out with her friends and I questioned myself: Why skip school?

The next week, she came back and told me that she had a fever. We had resumed to being just normal friends then and nothing was really awkward – at least for her. Now this is where our friendship started breaking.

Someone sent me a love letter and I was flattered – not that I wasn't used to it. The girl asked me to meet her at the park and I gladly accepted the invitation. However, the next day, the girl confronted me and she told me to cut our meeting. I was fine with that but what bothered me was that scared and frightened look in her eyes, even though she was smiling at me.

I just shrugged it off but another girl gave me a love letter and asked me to meet her after school on Friday, and it was Tuesday when she gave me the letter. The next day, she too, cut off our meeting with the same frightened look in her eyes. The whole year, the same thing happened repeatedly and so I was prevented from meeting any of the girls. I did have some friends who were girls but they seemed to avoid me. Every time I would approach one of them, they would just walk away like I wasn't even there.

But one day, I cornered one of my friends that was a girl and forced the truth out of her. And do you know what she had said?

"_S-Starlet-san has been threatening all the girls to keep away from you. T-That's why. I-I'm so sorry Gray. I d-didn't want to avoid you b-but she already made a girl suicide. I-I don't k-know how b-but because of that… everyone o-obeyed her."_

I got so angry at Starlet that I avoided her for months without telling her the reason. I had forced another truth out of one of my friends and I had learned that she had already killed a girl. I actually got scared of her but didn't let that mind me.

All that I cared was that she had been a murderer. I told the police and brought my friends who were witnesses, and who knew the truth. After that, Starlet was arrested. She had become crazy then, yelling and trashing around. One night before I graduated from high school, I had told her this:

"_You're not the best friend that I had before."_

Starlet begged me to tell the police that I wasn't the telling the truth, that it was just a prank… but my mind was set. I knew I had been too hard on my childhood friend, but it was her fault. After I had graduated from college, someone told me that Starlet broke out of prison and I knew that I had to stay alert. When Lucy suddenly disappeared, I knew it was her because Starlet was at the party. I wanted to report her to the police but she might kill Lucy before that. I also knew that Lucy was lying when she called me, I could hear it by her tone. However, that girl who was with her… it didn't sound like Starlet.

Who was it?

I sighed once again and stared at the notebook that Starlet gave me. I wanted to play "How to Love" because I wanted to play this piece to her. I may only love her as a sister, but she has been an important friend of mine – even though everything that she's done is wrong and evil. She played me this piece when I graduated, I visited her then and she looked so sad. But I had no mercy then and just ignored her.

I didn't mean to sound so harsh to Lucy, but I was just hurt. I have to admit that I never felt anything like this before. Sure I was hurt when Starlet did those things but… this was different. I just couldn't explain it.

Maybe I had been really too harsh on her… now I'm feeling guilty. Ahhh Gray! What an idiot you are!

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I have to calm down. I know I've hurt Lucy, but I'm sure I can explain everything someday… maybe. Gripping my violin, I started playing "How To Love" and closed my eyes.

I'm sure I can explain everything to Lucy… someday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! That's it XD Hahahah, did you like it? Oh, and about my entrance exam. I would know the result in about 3 weeks... so I don't know the results yet. I can assure you though.. MATH WAS A PAIN! Oh, and I hope there are no mistakes =w= Mistakes are troublesome.

Onto the replies! :3 And yes, Starlet and the others will be back very soon! XD

**ichigolover:** Wahahaha, I know right? Gray doesn't need to be jealous! Lucy loves him! :3 Thank you :)

**Fullbuster1597:** Ugh, I know how you feel =w= But I still prefer logging in, hahaha XD Waaa, thank you Sha-chan! I know, I'm so sorry it's short -_- You do not know what I just went through! Well... Gray being jealous is really amusing :3 Thank you :)

**pikaqueen:** I know right? I wish Lucy would just admit it! Who wrote this story anywa- Oh right, me -_- hehehe, I'm just an ordinary reader as well you know ;D Thank you :)

**N:** Hahaha, that pen name reminds me of L in Death Note XD Yay! Another Filipino! :3 Nice to meet you! Ah, I'm so sorry =w='' I do not know what it feels like to be flooded anymore cause I was lucky... *sniffs* Thank you :)

**FTWforANIME:** Wassup with that? XD

**Azure Tsubasa:** Nagato-chaaan! :D Yep, Gray the teacher XD Plus he looks great with glasses :P Lol, so random XD Thank you :)

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421:** Waa! Calm down Rin-chan! XD I know right? I am so evil :)) I know right -_-'' Writing a NaLu-ish chapter definitely isn't in my Vocabulary. I know what you mean =w= Tests and story deadlines are such a PAIN! Ish, ish XD Hahaha... Thank you :)

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX:** Wahahaha, well there you go! A chapter with Gray's point of view *O* I know, we are so mean XD Thank you :)

**Nina619:** Chill Nina-san, hahah x3 I'll do something about this, do not fear!

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart:** What a lovely pen name ^^ Heheh, yes, I updated XD No, it's fine :) At least I know you read my stories :3 Ahh, there was just this massive floods everywhere so...

**IloveCelestialIce:** Honestly, I always look forward to your long reviews, haha. Aye! I'll be joining you... GRAY IS JEALOUS! GRAY IS JEALOUS! Hahahaha! XD Waaa, I love you as well! :)) Btw, I have posted the chapter with you in it :)) Yep, the tables have turned! OwO Oh lol, that :DDD We all know that Gray's a pervert x3 You do? Gihi! I miss you so much! And yes, it was posted. Thank you :)

**Mirajane Strauss:** I know what you mean =_=

**Sara:** Me too! I could do that but.. you know XD Hehehe, I'm sorry for the late update -_- Thank you :)

**AyakaHeartfullbuster:** Natsu is always funny though, especially his face (Natsu: Hey!) Will do :D Thank you :)

**TheAnimeGirl:** Really? Thank you :)

**EvilAngel07:** Hahaha, don't mind Gray. He'll regret things soon enough :3 Yes, I am a certified Pinoy! ^^ Thank you :)

**MissLucyFullbuster:** Wahahaha, will do! :D Thank you :)

** -lemon:** I will continue this, no worries, just chill x_x Thank you :)

**Lady-Fortune:** Hahaha, I'll update faster for you guys. If I can. Thank you :)

**Kira no Baka:** Will do so ^^

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx:** I will update soon, no worries, hahah ^^ Just calm down :3

**x Lucy Heartfilia x:** You do sound like Happy :3 It's cute though! XD Really? o.O Thank you :)

**Myristoleica:** I don't know as well x_x I apologize for my late updates =_= Will do so ^^ And thank you :)

**Zakura:** I do not know o.O

**Scooterx14:** Will do so! :D Aye! :3

Phew! Finally! It was a good thing I decided to stop halfway through the replies for dinner =w= Cause then my back would've hurt, hahah :)) Well, that is all for know, but I thank you all for the reviews you gave me! :D

As usual, how I will update, in order, will be posted on my blog or on my Facebook page. I suggest you go to the blog though, it is much easier ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	14. Lost

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 14 – Lost**

**A/N:** Here is a short BUT a lovely chapter. It's suspense I think. A little sad but bearable, hehe. I love you all :3 I don't know what else to say but... thank you again **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :D

Well, go on reading :D

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p>She panted heavily and leaned back, clutching her neck for more air. She arched her body upward and then her body dropped down. A painful moan escaped her lips and she rolled around the bed, arching her body once again. She cried out in pain and locked her fingers in her hair, screaming out. Her body dropped down again and she stared at the ceiling in a painful manner, her eyes barely open from the pain.<p>

Her eyes turned to look to her side and found a picture of Gray by her nightstand. She clutched her head again and yelled, dropping down on the floor. And everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(Levy's Point Of View)<strong>

"Hey Natsu, have you seen Lucy?" I asked the pinkette who was munching on a chocolate bar. He looked at me and shook his head, muttering a small no. I bit my lip nervously—where are you Lu-chan?

I looked at Mira and she smiled at me, raising her small brow. "Mira have you seen Lucy?" I asked her as well. She gave a small frown and shook her head sadly.

"I haven't seen her Levy, I'm sorry. We know that we're all worried. She's been absent for three days already and we've heard nothing from her," Mira said. She wiped a few tears on the edge of her eyes, "I know it's wrong for me to think this but I can't help it. I can't help feeling that something bad is happening to her."

I looked down at my lap and pouted my lips in a thinking manner. "I… I'm thinking the same as you. I tried calling her but her phone's dead. I tried calling their house but no one answered," I said and clasped my hands. I fidgeted with my fingers and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked to the side and saw Gajeel looking down at me. He looked impassive but I knew he cared. "Don't worry about bunny girl; I'm sure she's alright. Let's just think positive thoughts," he said and let go of my shoulder. I nodded and tried smiling but failed miserably. I ended up looking at my lap again.

Lu-chan… where are you?

* * *

><p>"Well Lucy, how are you?"<p>

The blonde girl looked up from her bangs and licked her dry lips. "Fine," she mumbled.

The woman wearing a doctor's coat raised a brow, "Are you sure?" A sigh escaped her lips when the blonde nodded her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tucked a few strands of brown hair behind her ear. "I can't help you if you yourself aren't," the brunette said and wrote something down on a small notebook.

"That is because I don't need help," Lucy whispered and closed her eyes. "I'm fine just like this," she said and released a heavy sigh. The sound of scribbling made her look back at the woman in her early thirties. "So, you can go now," she said.

The brunette looked up from the notebook, "I'm not going anywhere until you're cured." A groan made her roll her eyes.

"But I'm not sick Mae-san. I'm perfectly fine," the blonde said and was about to run her fingers through her hair when she suddenly felt a painful headache. She winced in pain and she looked back at the woman named Mae who sighed, tsking at her pained face.

"Maybe you're not sick physically, but you're sick mentally, spiritually maybe and emotionally," the brunette said, leaning back on the chair.

Lucy groaned and covered her eyes with an arm, "I don't need therapy."

"Yes, you do."

Lucy sniffed, "But why?"

Mae looked at her with serious eyes, "If I don't cure you then you'll definitely get lost and go crazy. I've had a patient once who did when she rejected me. I didn't want to be a burden so I left and when I did, no one helped her, she lost it and ended up killing herself. I don't want that to happen again, especially to a beautiful girl like you."

Lucy went silent at that story and continued staring into nothing. "But I'm fine. I'm not a psycho," she said and scratched the back of her head, trying to get rid of the itch.

"Your mother said you gasped for air last night. Is that normal?" Mae said and looked down at the blonde who still had her arm over her eyes. She shook her head hesitantly and Mae wrote again on the notebook. "See? And your mother also told me that you haven't been eating well lately. You skip meals and skip school as well," she continued on writing.

Lucy finally removed her arm from her eyes and looked at Mae with pained eyes. "I don't need therapy and I don't need to repeat myself!" she yelled and the brunette nodded automatically.

"Today's session is over. You'll realize you'll need it sooner or later. Goodbye Lucy-san, see you tomorrow," Mae said and stood up, wearing her brown shoulder bag over her shoulder.

Lucy sighed and glared at the now closed door. She wrapped the comforter around her again and cried. She covered her head with the comforter. _I wish the bed could just gobble me up. I hate this…_

She gritted her teeth and continued crying.

She didn't need therapy, nor did she need to live.

**(Lucy's Point of View)**

I feel so humiliated and at the same time so… hurt. I don't feel anything out of the ordinary, except for maybe tremendous pain and loss of appetite. I don't want to eat, I don't want to walk, I don't want to breathe… I don't want to live.

I don't want to go on when the man I love, hates me. He hated me for God's sake! HE FUCKING HATES ME!

… No cursing. I'm mad and heartbroken but never curse.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. When nothing came, I opened my eyes once again and felt my stomach grumble. My eyes widened in surprise—I'm hungry?

I looked down at my tummy and I finally decided to get off the bed. I stumbled a few times when I walked down the stairs and continued walking to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found nothing to eat except Lasagna. I looked for more food and found none. I didn't want to eat it but my stomach yearned for it.

I stared at it for a few more minutes and I closed the fridge, I decided that I won't eat it. I opened a jar of menthol and popped one on my mouth. I sucked on it and sat down on the kitchen counter.

I swung my feet and then after a few moments, my head tipped back and hit the wall before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment from Rosella: <strong>_Ooooo~! I want to know what happen next! Lucy's really falling, isn't she? I hope she does take the therapy and cures herself…_

_Anyways, as usual… Spectacular! Although nothing really happened, it did build up to something more and I'm sure once you do update again, I'll be ready to scan it fully! XD_

**A/N:** Short chapter, see? XD And yes, Lucy is taking therapy. But Gray is not here cause I too am PISSED at him. I made him seem like to hate Lucy but even I am mad XD And I'm sorry for the cursing! I just needed her to do it ^^'' Sorry but I'm tired cause I updated two stories a day and I just finished this chapter three hours ago maybe? And I'm tired so I'll just reply to your reviews via PM :)

Love you all! Thank you all for making GATC reach 200 reviews :D

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

><p><em>- Please supportread my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	15. A Love That I Once Had

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 15 – A Love That I Once Had**

**A/N:** I'm a little lazy to type what I want to say but I have a lot to share. So this chapter only has three more chapters, including this one. And then after SIL there's a sequel to this, so you don't need to worry. As usual, I thank **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter. I made tons of mistakes for this one because I was furious when I wrote this. Don't ask why. It's just a fight with someone.

But since I promised I would finish this so the sequel could come out, here it is :)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p>Layla sighed and leaned back on the couch, holding her phone close to her ear. "Yes, we're going back to America."<p>

"…Why?" Layla repeated what the person on the phone said. A mutter was heard on the phone and she sighed sadly, "I'll tell you when we get back. But for now, I need Lucy to get away from Gray. And I know that it will hurt her, but it will hurt her more if she continues to be like this. I'm bringing Mae along with me."

"_Are you sure you want to do this? Lucy loves it there as much as you do," _the person on the other end of the phone said.

Layla stayed silent for a moment and closed her eyes, "I love it here and I know we'll still visit Japan. Lucy is smart and doesn't need to study but I'll enroll her into an international school for Japanese. She knows English so it isn't a problem. Then… she can also start modeling."

"Plus it was Lucy herself who told me to move into America."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point of View)<strong>

I walked through the hallway of my school. I ignored the looks that the people were giving me; they were probably surprised to see me suddenly appear again. However, I didn't mind them and even ignored those who greeted me. I knew I was harsh but I didn't want to talk, I was having a hard time.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment when I passed Levy and the gang. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her eyes widened before yelling my name. The others looked at what she was pointing at and they all yelled my name. I looked back to the front and hid behind a group of girls. I wore a snapback and wore the hood of my hoodie over it. Then I began walking again and all I could hear was them arguing about where I went.

I sighed and suddenly bumped into someone. I was about to glare at whoever that was when I saw raven hair. My eyes widened and he stared at me for a moment before picking up his books quickly. I muttered a soft apology and walked away from him.

I wiped a few tears from my eyes and continued walking. I can't let Gray see me when I know he hates me.

I arrived in the Principal's office and he looked up, slightly surprised. I bit back a smile and just took off my hoodie. I stared at him and lifted the tip of the cap a little, grinning at the familiar principal. "Hey CEO, what's up?" I asked and grinned.

The old man named Makarov shushed me and closed the blinds, he grinned, "Well, well, how is the daughter of Layla? Are you okay now? You've been absent for four days already."

I shrugged and sat on one of the foldable chairs. "I'm fine, I guess. But I came here to tell you that I'm dropping out," I said and exhaled sharply. I eyed him from the corner of my eye and waited for a reply. He was Makarov, the CEO of the company that my mother used to work in before turning into an actress.

He smiled sadly, "I knew you'd leave someday. But can you at least tell me why?"

I bit my lip and struggled to get the words out of my mouth. I knew I had to tell him, but I just couldn't. I mean, who just says 'Oh I'm leaving because I went crazy for Gray-sensei and got my heart broken! Now I'm going through therapy that my mother arranged when I fucking don't need it!' I closed my eyes and thought over at what I said—yep, that would be crazy.

I sighed and pondered on my thoughts again. I knew that Makarov was waiting for an answer but I just don't know what to tell him. Plus I can't just tell him that I'm going through therapy, he'll have to ask why. This is somehow related to my first thought earlier, with me cursing and whatnot. Anyway, I'll just tell him that I'm going through therapy and my therapist says that I might go crazy if I keep staying here, yea, that's it.

I sucked in a lot of air and exhaled silently before facing Makarov. I gulped, "I… you see… it's hard but…" I twisted my face in a look of struggle and exhaled again. "I'm going through therapy and... my therapist says that I might go crazy if I continue to stay here. She said that there's a great chance that I won't be cured…" I mumbled the last part and sighed, dragging a hand down my face.

For a few minutes, he didn't give me a reply. I was starting to question why I was here anyway. Did I come here to chat around or drop out? Did I come here to hide from my friends? Did I come here to have a new life? Or did I come here just to mull over my thoughts? I don't know anymore. I'm starting to lose the will of living. I know it's useless pondering over one silly thought. Almost everyone in the world had thought of that. Some even took it seriously and committed suicide but it's not a manner that is unusual.

Maybe I had been naïve and thought that I would have a chance with Gray. Yes, I knew that I was naïve. I was his student, just like how Levy and the others are his' as well. Maybe someday he'll just forget me and have a wonderful family. And when I call him on the phone, he won't remember my name anymore… if I leave.

I sucked in a deep breath and I thought… I just thought that Makarov was letting me ponder over my thoughts.

If I leave, he'll forget me and vice versa. But if I continue to stay here I'm sure he won't forget me. There's a big chance that he won't and a small chance that he will. After all, he lives close by and I know that in the future, if I stay here, we'll pass by each other and have a small talk that even I couldn't bear. I know it would be lovely, thinking of the future. But knowing that he was the man that you first fell in love with and was the reason that you were going under therapy would be pretty difficult. I mean, who could look at the same person responsible for all your worries the same way as you did before? It's hard, isn't it?

I know I'm torturing myself by thinking like this, but just as the other me said, I am stupid. I am the stupidest girl who has ever lived in history. I can't believe that I only realized this now and I can't believe that I had been so stupid to believe that I would have a chance if I kept pushing him away.

I leaned my cheek into my palm and lowered the tip of my cap. Yes, maybe that was it all along. Maybe the other Lucy was trying to tell me that I won't have what I want if I don't work hard for it. Or perhaps she was just trying to really help me be with Gray, the man that made me like this. I'm surprised right now that I'm not in pain just thinking of him, I would have fainted now actually. I don't know why it changed, but I know I am still going through Mae-san's therapy. And try as hard as I must, I will make myself a better person.

I will leave all my memories here in Japan and create new ones in America, where I am going to be a model and meet new friends.

I lifted the tip of my cap again and stared at Makarov who suddenly smiled at me. "So, you've made your resolve?" he asked and I nodded, smiling at him as well. He stretched his hand out and I stared at the handkerchief on top. I looked at him in a questioning manner but then realized why as drops of water landed on my hands.

I opened my mouth and then I tasted something salty. I suddenly hiccupped and I clutched my chest, looking at him painfully. I didn't know I was crying already, and now it's taking a toll on me.

I sniffed and took the handkerchief. I tried to mutter a thank you but couldn't. I hated the fact that I was so vulnerable when it came to this. I sucked in a deep breath and wiped away my tears that continued to slide down my cheeks. I blinked my eyes rapidly and I felt a painful pang on the head.

Makarov stared at me worriedly and was about to say something when I suddenly clutched my head. I yelled and yelled. And no matter how much I did, I knew it was doing nothing. I stood up and arched my back before dropping on the floor. I withered and before I knew it, the aftershock came. I remained still and unmoving as I watched Makarov lean over me. He yelled out things that I couldn't hear and lifted my head by his hand that even I couldn't feel.

I moved my eyes to stare at the ceiling and I made an attempt to smile to assure him that I was fine. But I couldn't do it. I knew I'd just feel the pain all over again if I hide it. I realized now what's wrong with me. I am rejecting the pain and hurt that I am receiving. Maybe no one had taken therapy because of the same reason and I'm the first one to experience it but I knew I couldn't cure my sickness as fast as I can. I know it will take a long time before I would heal.

Just as it will take a long time before I will forget about Gray.

Gray… the man that made me like this, the man who had been loved by a love that I once had.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment from Rosella: <strong>_Oooo~! Interesting, I wonderwhat she meant! Gosh, and I get to read the next chapter too! Can't wait…_

_Okay, that seemed like a comment from a reviewer (which I am), but here's one from a Beta-Reader: Remember to pay more attention to your tenses as you tend to get those mixed up. Also, try to use less commas since you add them in place which are unnecessary._

**A/N:** See? I've made my mistakes.*sigh* I'm becoming emotional suddenly, haha. I guess the book that I'm reading took a toll on me :) Anyway, I don't know if I can reply to your reviews anymore :( I'm sorry! But please now that I read all of your reviews and I love you all and I'm thankful for having readers like you all ^^ So instead of starting with me saying, "On to the reviews!" I will just end it now.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

><p><em>- Please supportread my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	16. Standing Courageously

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 16 – Standing Courageously**

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter :D And like before, I'm not in the mood so I thank Rosella again and you can continue reading ^^

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p>The young lady inhaled sharply before giving their mansion one more look before walking down the road to visit her school. She was told that the maids were going to take care of the house and that Makarov would take care of it as well. Her mother would visit Japan a few times and she wasn't sure if she was coming as well.<p>

She sighed and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. She admired the sleeveless glove on her right hand and she chuckled bitterly, this was a gift from Levy and she forgot about it. The sleeveless hoodie on the other hand was from Mira and Erza who thought it looked great on her. They gave her this on her birthday, the precious day of her life.

She fixed her disheveled hair and blew her bangs out of her eyes; she had recently discovered that her bangs grew so long that it even covered her whole eye. She looked down and saw the sneakers that Jellal and Loke gave, making her smile. She knew how they made their gift a set since the clothes that they bought her matched. A shaky breath escaped her lips and she covered her other eye – the one uncovered – and tried to stop herself from crying.

She did a little dance and laughed, loving the feeling of the Chachimomma pants on her legs. Her smile then dropped down into a frown as she remembered why she was going to visit her school.

She was going to say her farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point of View)<strong>

I stared at the huge building of Fairy Tail Academy and I felt a lump in my throat. I gulped and looked around to see if anyone was outside, I didn't want them to see me yet. I admired the scenery a little longer before shaking my head amusedly at myself. I continued walking and entered the school. I was a little surprised to find almost everyone by the hallway, but then I remembered that the festival was tomorrow and they were getting ready.

I felt a pang on my heart and I smiled sadly, it was too bad that I won't make it to the festival. I continued walking and this time, I acknowledged the people who greeted me. I smiled at them and bowed my head a little, forbidding myself to speak for I know I'll just breakdown. I walked through the halls and hoped to see a pinkette, or even a bluenette, and of course a red head.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw the gang by the corridor. I took one step forward and stopped, rethinking my resolve. I exhaled loudly and continued walking, moving towards Levy and the others. I felt a little relieved that they were still the same despite my disappearance, the same goofy and crazy gang that I was once a part of.

When I was just a few feet before them, Erza noticed my presence and her eyes widened. Jellal asked her what was wrong and followed her gaze, his stare landing on me. I smiled awkwardly and ran a hand through my hair, looking away shyly. I know this is odd of me but I have always held a little crush on the guy, but I have to let it go now. After all, it's just a crush.

Soon later, I was found being hugged by all my friends. They all ran towards to me, faces holding the look of relief. They looked so happy to see me that I was about to change my mind when I suddenly remembered my purpose of being here.

Somehow I think they also noticed that there was a reason for they stared at what I was wearing. I laughed clumsily and smiled, showing my teeth before placing an arm behind my neck.

"I uhmm… need to talk to you guys," I said and smiled unsurely. I knew they looked concerned and worried but followed me to the rooftop. On the way there I felt my heart beat rapidly against my chest. My pulse rate was so fast and so loud that I was worried that they heard it. But then I thought of the sad reason of my visit and bit my lip in guilt.

I heard a couple of laughs and murmurs behind me, and I almost had the urge to stop and turn around to gobble them all up in my hugs. I bit the inside of my cheek and opened the door to the roof top. I was happy that no one was there to bother us, and was a little nervous of the fact as well. I walked to the middle and stopped, waiting for them to gather up. They all stood in front of me and I bit my lip again, staring at all of them with determination and nervousness.

I smiled coyly, "I love you all…" I felt like crying when I saw the others smile but they were confused. I clutched a handful of fabric from my hoodie near my chest and smiled hesitantly, "I don't know what I'd do if you guys weren't here but… I know you can go on without me."

Levy looked at me in confusion and was the first to speak up. "What are you trying to say Lu-chan?" she asked and raised a brow. I chuckled at her cuteness when Gajeel propped his elbow on her head.

This is it, the moment of truth.

I smiled sadly and stared at the floor. "I'm leaving Japan to live in America, and I don't think I'm coming back," I said and looked up to expect hugs and happy farewells when suddenly; I was slapped in the face.

I moved my head and stared at Levy in surprise. She raised her hand for another slap and I looked at her pleadingly. But I just closed my eyes as her hand slapped my cheek again. My eyes widened in panic as I felt it coming. No, no, no, no, NO! I can't let them see me in my vulnerable state. I smiled at her painfully and made an attempt to hug her. She pushed me away.

"You can't just leave when you just came back!" she screeched and Gajeel struggled to hold her back. I continued smiling at her and I felt the tears coming, and so was my state of vulnerability. I blinked back my tears and grinned sadly.

"I know, I know. That's why I'm sor—" I was cut off by another slap, but this time on the other cheek.

Levy stared at me with great pain, "Don't say it! I don't want to hear it!" Gajeel yelled at her to calm down but the bluenette pushed him away. Gajeel stumbled backwards and Natsu stopped his fall. For the second time in my life, Natsu held a serious and pained look on his face. I pressed my lips together in guilt, I knew it was painful to bare but I have to do it. I have to.

I was slapped again and my face was made to face the other side. I ignored the stinging pain on my cheeks and just walked forward, hugging Levy. I whispered sadly, "I know you hate me right now, I know you do. But you have to continue living like I was never here. Perhaps it would actually be better if you actually forget me. Okay, I'm being crazy right now but I have to leave. I have to. It will be painful to explain why. It's more painful than the stings on my cheeks."

The bluenette struggled to get out of my hold and I saw the others smile sadly, but they were crying. I couldn't handle it anymore and the tears streamed down my cheeks. I blinked my eyes rapidly and I sniffed, listening to a mimic of my hiccups from Levy. I grinned at her and let out an unfinished laugh. "Maybe someday you'll know why I left, but you won't now. Because if you do, I'm sure you won't let me go," I said and hugged her tighter.

"Listen Levy, we've went through a whole lot of problems and I know that it will be very painful to know that I am leaving with no chance of returning," she slapped my back and I winced. "I dropped out of school yesterday and Makarov knows why I'm leaving. Don't threaten him to tell you the reason okay? He's an old man and he needs rest," I said. I tried to make her laugh but she kept hammering my back. And at every hit, I winced and winced. I watched as my other friends cried. Lisanna was now sitting on the floor with Mira. While the guys tried to hide their crying faces from me. Erza stood straight with her tears streaming down her face.

I sighed and then finally stopped smiling. I separated myself from Levy and turned around, my back facing them. I stared at the sky and I closed my eyes.

"I should stay longer but I still have to fix my stuff at home, oh and please don't visit, my mother is busy and can't handle guests for now," I said and struggled to keep standing. I felt like my knees would give up any time now, but they didn't. Instead, they were stronger and I was still standing. I felt like I was on top of thin ice. Any wrong move and it will break.

I felt it coming again and I knew I had to leave immediately.

"So I… bid my farewell. Tell the news to Gray, will you?" I said and flinched as I mentioned his name. They all stood shocked as I hugged each one of them and quickly went down the stairs and left the building. I looked up and saw them leaning over the railing, trying to reach out at me. I waved my hand and blew them a kiss. Levy held the railing and was about to jump. My eyes widened and was about to yell her name when Gajeel stopped her from doing so by wrapping his arms around her waist. I laughed and covered my mouth, trying to stop myself from hiccupping.

Lisanna cried out loud and so did Levy and Mira. Erza held her head down and Jellal supported her. The others were doing the same thing and I turned around, walking out of the school campus.

At this very moment, I knew I was leaving everything behind.

* * *

><p>I sighed and dropped down on the bed again, staring at the ceiling. I endured the pain and looked at Mae-san who wrote something on her notebook again. She stared at me, frowning. "You seem to be getting used to the pain," she mumbled and I grunted in response.<p>

"No, you're wrong. In fact, it gets more painful every time," I said and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "I can't believe you came just in time to see me in my vulnerable state," I mumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

She shrugged and leaned back on her chair, "Well it was a good observation. You looked like you were withering to death." A sigh escaped her lips and she stared at me with a slight look of relief, "So you're going to leave Japan now eh?"

I nodded and gave her a look, she smiled at me sadly. "Did you say goodbye to your friends?" she asked and I nodded again.

I closed my eyes, "You're lucky that you get to come."

She laughed and she grinned at me. I raised a brow at how her personality quickly changed; she seemed to be a different person just a while ago. "I am lucky, my family lives in America and I haven't seen them since I was a child," she smiled sadly and I pitied her, I know the feeling. "My kids and husband are also there," she sighed and leaned back.

"I'm happy for you as well, you stood your ground," she said and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and I immediately agreed with her.

I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

"You stood courageously on top of all your problems."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment from Rosella:<strong>_Is that it? It doesn't seem like an ending but who am I to judge? Anyways, great chapter though it did feel like a filler. Levy didn't need to slap her that much, did she? I bet that hurt Lucy so bad that she could've just withered away… Great chapter, as always! XD_

_Anyways, beta-reader comments: The beginning was a little confusing, but I think I get the main idea, maybe try re-wording it? As well, you should use less repetitive words and remember that every time someone else says something, you have to start a new paragraph._

**A/N:** Uhuh, many mistakes again. And she got confused but I don;t blame her, I, myself was confused. BUT WAIT! Don't leave yet! There's still one more chapter to go and a sequel :D So please, stay tuned to the last chapter. And this time, you get to see Gray ;D

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

><p><em>- Please supportread my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	17. Struggle

**Secretly In Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 17 – Struggle**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Are you all ready for one last chapter? I know you guys are sad, I am too, but there's a sequel! And if you all are wondering about STARLET and the others, they have a bigger role in the sequel so prepare to get frustrated, angry and pissed at them! I'm sorry the last chapter was delayed, I wanted to rest a little cause I have a little plan for Valentines ;D A fic, of course, which is still kept _secret_. Forgive me. Anyway, thank you as always **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter. I knew you were busy so I am sorry ^^

Read time... but wait! You have to open a link for two songs :D

**Songs:** How To Love by Jun Sung Ahn (violin version) AND Torn by Cassadee Pope (I like her version better)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p>Gray walked through the hallways of the school and was greeted by the students. As usual, the bitchy girls were giving him seductive calls and were giving him gestures like, 'Call me!' or 'My place or yours?' It was giving him the creeps already. But today, he was okay. Today was the day of the festival and he hoped to see a familiar blonde haired girl. It has been a while since he had last seen her and he wanted to apologize for his cold attitude the other day. But unfortunately, he didn't see her.<p>

He sighed sadly and felt the guilt seeping into his core. He hoped that he wasn't the reason why she was absent for 6 days. He suddenly missed her whines and ranting. But he missed her smile more whenever she saw him. Then again, ever since the scene with Natsu, he pushed her away.

The young teacher arrived in his assigned class and saw Levy and the gang huddled around the corner. They all spoke surprisingly low and soft and the others looked like they didn't have enough sleep. Being the concerned guy he was, he approached them and at his sight, Levy broke down.

Lisanna's eyes watered silently as she watched Levy being comforted by Mira, whose eyes were also watering already. Loke and Jellal stared at Gray, waiting for a reaction. But when they realized he just kept staring with a surprised face, they lowered their heads.

"Lu-chan's going to live in America and she won't come back."

Loke whipped his head to look at Levy with wide eyes. The bluenette stared at Gray in the eyes and he suddenly went rigid. His breath was caught in his throat and he blinked, unmoving after. He looked at each of their faces and they were all holding the same look, sympathy. He gritted his teeth and was about to yell why but suddenly stopped, unable to shout it out. He felt so frustrated that he felt like killing himself right there on the spot. He bit his lip and dropped his books on the floor before dashing out of the room, heading out of the building.

Levy fainted and Gajeel caught her from falling. He gritted his teeth and whispered an apology in the bluenette's ear and carried her to the infirmary. Erza looked at the ground with guilt.

"…Do you think we should follow him?"

The gang looked at her and then looked down again. Natsu sighed and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Why shouldn't we? I know he'll just head to her house. And if we're lucky, we might be able to see her off," the pinkette mumbled and Loke immediately disagreed.

"We can't just leave, today's the festival," he reprimanded and they sulked once again. Jellal stared at the ground hard and suddenly grinned,

"We'll just follow him to the airport then."

* * *

><p><strong>(Gray's Point of View)<strong>

I wondered why she suddenly left without telling me. Is that how much she hated me now? Am I the reason that she was absent for six days? Was I the reason why Levy caught her crying in the hallway not long ago? I don't know and I'm not sure if I can keep my hopes up with the thought that she'll still be there at her house. Knowing her and her mother, they would leave early but we'll never know.

I panted when I stopped in front of their house. I walked inside the gate with ease to find the maids talking. One looked at me and ushered the others to stand up. They bowed and smiled at me, "Are you looking for Lucy-sama?"

I nodded and tried to catch my breath. One blonde maid who reminded me of Lucy frowned, "I'm so sorry sir but they just left to visit some friends before leaving for their flight."

I closed my eyes in depression and cursed. I ran a hand through my hair and licked my dry lips. "Do you know what time they're leaving for their flight?" I asked and one of the brown haired maids smiled politely.

"Yes, their plane leaves around 8 pm. If you're lucky, you can still catch them," the brunette said and gave me a slip of paper. "Here is the address of the airport. I hope you can see Lucy-sama one more time. I've heard about you. She always seems to be talking about this one particular teacher that caught her heart," she said and smiled sadly.

"But it's sad to see her go. We'll miss her dearly for she's chatty with us and helps us sometime. But there's one thing I ask of you sir," the brunette said and the other maids nodded in agreement.

I gulped for air, "What is it?"

The brunette smiled sweetly, "When you realize your feelings… please tell her right away. That's the only thing we ask for."

I was confused but nodded nonetheless and bowed in thanks. "Thank you, I'll be leaving now," and with that, I returned back to FTA to prepare for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point of View)<strong>

I smiled hesitantly at the blonde guy in front of me. If I heard right, he's my cousin from my mother's side so he was indeed playful… and annoying.

"Sting Eucliffe," he said and stretched out his hand, a playful smirk dancing around his lips. I pressed my lips together and shook his hand, a forceful smile on my face. If what mom told me was right, he's supposed to be in America but he and his mother went back in Japan for a while and will return in a few days.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please to meet you," I said through gritted teeth and he grinned slyly. I let go of his hand and walked over to where my mother was, talking to Sting's mom. Sting's mother was beautiful, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Somehow she reminded me of my mother but I know that my mom's the most beautiful mother ever.

The woman, whose name was Alice – a fitting name – looked at me and smiled happily, "Lucy! Come here." I walked over to Alice and smiled as well, giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Look at you! You're grown up so much," Alice said and pouted her lips in slight sadness. "I miss the times when you didn't even care about what others said."

I laughed a little – I don't recall ever visiting them – and grinned, "I still don't care, sometimes." A glance at my mother's smiling face made my day brighter than usual and I turned back to Alice. "So, you wanted to ask me something, I heard?" I asked and she lit up as if remembering something.

"Oh, yes! You see, Sting has a cousin who lives in America and near your father's house as well. I was wondering if you could… well, be friends with him. You see, his parents died in an accident and he has been lonely ever since. His only friend is Sting and his cat whose name is Frosch," Alice said and smiled sadly. "He's like a son to me you know? So please… befriend him, okay?" she said and at that face, I just couldn't say no.

I nodded and grinned, "I will, I promise."

She smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Gray's Point of View) <strong>

"Hurry up Gray! There's only five more minutes before you have to play!" a staff member yelled and I struggled to get my violin in pitch. I was dressed in a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. I cursed and heard Loke snicker behind me.

"Looks like you've got your panties in a twist," he said and I glared at him. He laughed and I rolled my eyes before straightening my back. I massaged my temples and tried to get rid of my headache and I knew that there was only one solution, glasses.

I didn't like wearing my glasses, and I didn't know why as well. But every time I wear them, I feel intimidated and a little nervous. Maybe it was because nearly everyone would be staring at me for a reason that I can't think of. And whenever I would wear my glasses, I couldn't look at people in the eyes, unless it was my mom because I would definitely get killed.

"Holy shit, you wear glasses?" Loke exclaimed in surprise and I groaned in reply. He laughed and leaned back on the table in front of me, "Now I get why girls love you."

Despite of the fact that I was annoyed, I smirked and gave him a glance, "Of course."

"Gray! You're on the go!" someone yelled and I muttered another curse. Loke laughed and patted my back.

"Good luck dude; don't steal all the girls okay?"

I laughed and nodded before heading out to the stage. I gulped and heard squeals from the crowd. I smiled at the audience and bowed. "Today I will be playing… How to Love," I said through the microphone and sucked a deep breath. I placed the violin on my collar bone, supported by my arm and held in place by my jaw. I placed the bow on the strings and slowly started to play the beginning of My Heart Will Go On.

I knew what their faces looked like; they were surprised when I had clearly stated that I was going to play How to Love. But after a while, the music slowly turned into How to Love and I smiled when I heard them all start telling each other that they didn't expect that change.

I stroked the violin with the bow and tried to keep my eyes open, but I just loved the feeling of playing it again to the point where I could just close my eyes and play on forever. I almost wanted to sigh in disappointment when I remembered that Lucy was supposed to sing this with me.

I heard another gasp when they noticed that I mixed in My Heart Will Go On once again with How to Love. I sighed through my nose and suddenly felt like a weight on my shoulders were lifted, like I suddenly felt at peace for the first time in a few years. I started playing livelier and I finally opened my eyes.

When I did, I almost felt like choking. On the very corner of the auditorium was Lucy. She had her arms crossed while leaning against the wall. She had a hoodie on and was wearing the hood. Her mother walked towards her and Lucy nodded before following after her mother who left the auditorium. Right here and now, I wanted to stop playing and chase after her but I knew that I would be sued if I stopped playing. I started nibbling on my bottom lip nervously—What if I won't be able to see her one more time and tell her how I feel before she leaves?

Wait… what?

Did I just… no, it couldn't possibly be. But I… just thought of it, didn't I?

I continued playing and when I was finished, I lowered my violin and bowed, smiling pleasantly at the crowd as they clapped.

Is it… no, it can't be, but… what if?

_Go on, say it!_

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth in shock. I didn't even care about the crowd anymore; they were too busy surrounding me. But I just… can't help thinking that I…

_SAY IT!_

I… I'm in love… with Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Point of View)<strong>

I sighed and covered my face with my hand, my body facing the window. I bit my lip and heard my mother sigh. A hand grasped my shoulder and I turned to look at her. "What is it?" I asked and stared at her with tired eyes.

She smiled at me sadly and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear, "You can let it out you know, your pain."

"I've already done it too many times, and it still hurts," I mumbled and massaged my temples. "Somehow, I don't feel like I belong in Japan anymore and that is the main reason why I want to leave," I told her and looked at her straight in the eyes. I know that she doubts me; I can clearly see it in her wonderful brown eyes. I know that even I doubt my decisions, but I just don't know what to do anymore.

The cab stopped in front of the airport and the driver opened the door for me and my mother. I stepped out and wore my snapback cap but my mother groaned. "Oh please Lucy, if you're going to at least leave while on disguise, at least wear a cabbie or something," she mumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You look like you're a hipster or something," she commented with a sigh.

I shrugged and took the black fedora from her hand, "Well I can have this, can't I?" I smiled teasingly when she rolled her eyes before I wore the hat on my head. I took my white trench coat from the driver and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He bowed, "You're welcome my lady."

I wore my coat and stretched my arms. A smile spread across my lips and I took my suitcase. I rolled it down on the floor as I started walking. I stopped after a while and looked over my shoulder and saw my mother staring at me with a brow raised, "You coming, mother?"

She laughed and shook her head before grabbing her suitcase as well. She walked over to me and nodded, "Of course."

We walked and I suddenly felt like laughing. It's funny how one single man can change your whole life. All this time I had been planning on living in Japan forever but ever since I met Gray, everything seems too twisted and cruel. I frowned at this—yes, perhaps I have been delusional all this time. Everything is cruel, except for the love of my family and my friends. The world is filled with shadows that even I can't face on my own.

My thought was cut off as my mother tugged at my coat. "Lucy, get ready. I experience this all the time but I'm sure you haven't yet," she said and I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mea—"

"Oh my gosh! It's Layla and Lucy Heartfilia! Kyaaa!"

Soon enough, my mother's fans – and I guess mine's too – were gathering around us. I sighed and smiled slightly, I guess your fans would recognize you even when your back is turned. I grinned at my mother, "It is hard to endure but I'll try."

"Kyaa! It's Lucy Heartfilia in the flesh! I love you!"

"I'm you're number one fan!"

"Can I have an autograph? Please Layla-sama? You too Lucy-sama, can I have yours?"

I scratched the back of my neck and signed whatever they presented me: books, hats, clothes, their arms and even on their phones – I wrote it down on their touch screen phones. I stretched out my arms and looked at my watch, "I'm sorry but we have to leave now everyone."

"Awwww!" everyone yelled and my mother laughed.

"You'll see me and my daughter more in the TV, so we bid you all farewell!" she said and grinned. I rolled my eyes and smiled at everyone. When we were walking away, I was about to pass my ticket when a voice stopped me.

"WAIT!"

My eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder. I gasped and dropped my ticket.

"G-Gray," I said and felt my knees go weak. I stumbled to the side and the woman who was getting our tickets supported me. I felt my throat clog and I swallowed, sweat trickling down my forehead.

Gray Fullbuster stood with my friends around him, being blocked by my mother's fans. They were panting – obviously – and Levy was crying again. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch but I regained my composure and handed the woman my ticket, "Here you go."

"B-But ma'am, you have some friends who want to say goodby—"

I sent her a sharp look, "I don't care."

She went silent and nodded. I heard my mother sigh and she handed her ticket as well, "I'm sorry, my daughter is being awfully cold suddenly." I rolled my eyes at this and was headed towards our private plane. I knew I had to get my stuff check, but while the crowd was swarming around us earlier, the driver had done it for us. I bit my lip and lowered my fedora hat, trying to ignore Levy's cries.

"Don't just leave us hanging, Lucy!" Gray yelled. It was hard for me to ignore him, the man I love the most. But I have to; I have to for the sake of my sanity. Maybe I know I'm just torturing myself but this is what I must do. And ironically, I suddenly thought of a way to show him how much I'm broken.

"_I thought I saw a man brought to life. He was warm; he came around like he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry,"_ I sang and Gray stopped yelling and I turned around to look at his expression. It broke my heart. He was staring at me with wide and horrified eyes as he clung desperately at the railing dividing the passengers and the visitors.

"_Well you couldn't be that man I adored—" _

"Don't do this Lucy! STOP IT!"

"—_You don't seem to know, seem to care what your heart is for. Well I don't know him anymore. There's nothing where he used to lie,"_ I sang and smiled at him bitterly. He gritted his teeth and began yelling at the guards to let him pass. They shook their heads and he continued yelling.

"LET ME PASS! You don't understand how much I fucking need to talk to her!" he yelled and I closed my eyes as I took one step backward. He realized this and started yelling my name in frustration.

"_My conversation has run dry. That's what's going on, and nothing's fine I'm torn!"_ I yelled and took another step backward, nearing the hallway headed to our plane. He shook the railing and I laughed scornfully.

"_I'm all out of faith, this is how it feels. I'm cold and I am shamed lying on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real,"_ I said and took another few steps backward. My mother sighed and leaned back on the wall of the hallway, smiling at them sadly.

"_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn—"_

"God damn it Lucy, I love you!"

"—_you're a little late, I'm already torn,"_ I sang and felt like crying as he said those three words. I've waited so long to hear those words and now it feels like it's just worthless now. I don't care anymore.

"_So I guess the fortune teller's right, should have seen just what was there and not some holy light. To crawl beneath my veins and now, I don't care, I have no luck. I don't miss it all that much."_

Gray clenched the bars, "Don't do this Lucy… don't leave me!"

"_There's just so many things that I can't touch I'm torn," _I took another step backward and his eyes widened again. He yelled my name again and I smiled.

"_I'm all out of faith, this is how it feels. I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn—"_

"I love you so much Luce, don't leave me! Stop singing! STOP IT!"

"—_you're a little late, I'm already torn."_

He cried and leaned his forehead on his clasped hands around the bar. He cried and Mira patted his back, sniffing as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"_There's nothing where he used to lie! My inspiration has gone dry! That's what's going on, nothing's right!"_

He sucked in a deep breath and looked at me with begging eyes. At that point, I wanted to stay and love him again, but I didn't want to be fooled. I bit my lip.

"_I'm all out of faith, this is how it feels. I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. I'm all out of faith, this is how it feels. I'm cold and I am shamed, bound and broken on the floor—"_

"Lucy Heartfilia… I love you..."

It was barely a whisper but somehow I read his lips.

"—_you're a little late, I'm already torn."_

And with that, I entered the hallway and disappeared behind the curve.

* * *

><p>Gray gritted his teeth and yelled, slamming his clasped fingers on his forehead. He crouched on the floor and sobbed.<p>

He bit his lip and stared at the hallway in hope to see her again. And when he didn't, he pressed his lips together and punched the floor.

"Damn it…"

If only he had realized his feelings earlier, then Lucy wouldn't have thought of an unrequited love.

She didn't have to be secretly in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment from Rosella:<strong> _Oh gosh, the entire ending~! It was written spectacularly, the song chosen was also perfect! I immediately recognized it and it matched with the scene like a missing puzzle. XD_

_Beta's Comments: Once again, you should consider stopping using words repetitively. Also, you should get used to not putting commas in places not necessary._

**A/N:** Yes, hahaha, I love commas xD and the word "but" so I'm trying to prevent myself from using them too frequently :)) Anyway, please tell me if you liked it - I know Ella did - and tell me when you want the sequel released. But wait just a minute, not TOMORROW, okay? XD And not the day after as well, I can't handle that, hahaha. Anyways, yes, say goodbye to SIL and say hello to **"A Love That Lasts Forever"** - so long =w= So for shortcut, it shall be called ALTLF! Hahaha, it says ALT+LF, YOLO!

Anyway, that's it, say good bye! I shall say my good bye too :3

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

><p><em>- Please supportread my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
